Bitácora
by PRINCIPE VEGETA22
Summary: Para todos los humanos entrometidos, aquí encontrarán la historia de los famosos tres años de cómo YO, el príncipe de la raza más poderosa sobre la faz del universo encontré en esa mujer de cabello azulado el ammm... emm una pareja ¡MPH! cursilerías. face: vegetacarlos.saiyanbriefs
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1 día uno

Abrí los ojos cuando aun no amanecía, me sentí por un momento fuera de lugar, no sabía si esperar estar en la nave de freezer, en ese planeta de los hombres verdes, quizá en el infierno, pero no. Estaba en la habitación blanca de esa casa, rápidamente recordé todo lo sucedido.

El viaje a nemek esos terrícolas, el imbécil de kakaroto y su hijo. MALDICION recordé al imbécil de kakaroto -_como puede ser posible que pudiera convertirse en el súper saiyajin legendario, debía ser yo por fuerza maldición- _me sacudí para obligar a esos pensamientos a abandonar mi cabeza, si él lo logró yo también debo poder hacerlo.

Me levante para darme un baño, el horario de la tierra aun me altera así que tendré que acostumbrarme, en el baño solo estaba ese jabón amarillo con el que me enjabone tanto el cuerpo como el cabello, el olor a vainilla me enfado el olfato. -_habré de soportar esto mientras esos estúpidos terrícolas entrometidos reviven al inútil de kakaroto- _pensé mientras salía del baño con una toalla pequeña enredada en la cintura y otra secándome el cabello, ese maldito olor a vainilla empalagoso de nuevo me abofeteo.

-_mph! tendré que soportar esto mientras me habitúo a este lugar, dentro de lo que cabe no es del todo horrible, es mejor que mi habitación en la nave de freezer, al menos aquí no está ninguno de esos insectos lame botas de freezer, nadie querrá venir a mangonearme ni me veré obligado a ir a misiones...- _mi cabeza hizo un clic en un punto exacto, estaba libre de freezer, no había un plan exacto, siempre requerí de planearlo todo, ahora, mi principal plan es derrotar a ese intento de saiyajin tan desesperante, porqué tenía que esperar tanto, ese tiempo me permitirá entrenar mi cuerpo para estar por encima de su nivel tal como debe ser.

Me recosté en la cama es mucho más agradable que la que solía usar -mph esto me servirá mientras espero, luego de asesinar a kakaroto destruiré este maldito planeta, y tomare el lugar que merezco como emperador del universo muajajajajajajajajajajaajaja ja-

POM POM POM

Los golpes secos en la pared me hicieron detener la risa que había soltado.

-Príncipe, disculpe que lo moleste pero algunos aun dormimos a esta hora, son las cuatro de la madrugada y la gente normal preferimos dormir SIN RUIDOO- dijo en un grito la mujer esa desde el otro lado de la pared. Fruncí el ceño ante su descaro, como se atreve a hablarme a mí en ese tono.

-Entonces deja de gritar mujer odiosa- respondí –"_no sé ni por qué le respondí pero ya lo hice espero que no intente hablar de nuevo"- pensé._

-Que mal educado!- gritó de nuevo esta vez no contesté, ya basta de esa farsa, quizá si no le presto atención se quedará de nuevo dormida, cómo es que siendo esta una casa tan grande me dieron la habitación a un lado de la de esa mujer vulgar, escandalosa y gritona, ni siquiera zaabon me hablaba de esa forma, qué diablos le sucede

Me levanté de la cama y miré el reloj en la mesa de noche casi eran las 5 de la mañana –"_ya no es hora de dormir, mujer habrás de despertar y eso por mi cuenta corre_"- pensé al tiempo que salí al jardín y me puse a entrenar, entrené con la mayor cantidad de ruido posible debajo de la ventana de la mujer sabía que la forma del balcón le haría eco a mis ataques.

-Óyeme grosero, que no ves que aun es madrugada, haces ruido como un loco y no me dejas dormir- salió la mujer enredada en una bata azul a gritonearme desde su habitación, o si, fatal error.

-No es madrugada mujer entrometida, ya amaneció y te aconsejo que moderes tu forma de hablar conmigo, no debes concederte ese tipo de confianzas conmigo, pues con quién crees que estás hablando- dije para ponerla en su lugar

-No me digas, esta es mi casa y tu estas de invitado en ella, aquí se siguen mis reggg…- volé con rapidez para ponerme al frente suyo y eso le corto de inmediato la voz, la observe con mi mirada más fría, me percate que la boca le temblaba y sus ojos se habían hecho más grandes de lo que ya eran, sonreí, no pude evitarlo su miedo me satisfacía.

-mas te vale que no te metas conmigo mujer, o también a ti tendrán que revivirte con esas dichosas esferas- amenace poniendo uno de mis pies dentro del balcón, ella había retrocedido hasta casi entrar a su habitación.

-Detente, no debes hacerme daño- dijo la mujer con un hilo delgado de voz apenas audible muy distinto al tono que había usado para gritar.

-No debo? qué me lo impide- me acerque dos pasos y ella retrocedió cuatro tropezando y cayendo sobre su trasero al suelo.

-hay ya basta por favor, yo podría ser útil soy muy inteligente podría construirte cosas que te ayudaran en tu entrenamiento, soy yo quien te hospeda en esta casa- contestó, ja la voz le temblaba en realidad lo disfruté.

-Tú? Ayudarme en mi entrenamiento, no me hagas reír, no necesito nada de ti mph!-

-te ayudaré lo prometo y será sencillo- dijo mientras se arrodillaba pero con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, una pose extraña parecía una niña con una idea.

-Ya lo veremos, mph te dejaré vivir mujer pero tendrás que demostrar que me puedes ser útil si no acabaré contigo-

Salí de su habitación a continuar con mi entrenamiento, mi ánimo se encontraba mejor que en la mañana, saber que tengo el control me alegra, esa mujer entrometida se la pensará más en intentar hacerme perder los estribos. Entrene hasta muy entrada la mañana, me aquejó el hambre habría que buscar alimento, me dirigí al interior de la casa y busque el ki de la mujer odiosa esa, ahí estaban con ella también esos otros terrícolas, así que seguí el ki hasta dar con ella.

-Oh joven y atractivo vegeta, nos acompañaras al desayuno?- me pregunto esa mujer tan extraña, su sola presencia me hacía sentir extraño, algo andaba mal con ella además de tener la cabeza completamente vacía.

-mph- fue mi respuesta y me senté a la mesa inmediatamente unos artefactos robóticos acercaron platos con comida en mi lado de la mesa y comencé a comer en silencio.

-Oh joven vegeta, mi querida niña Bulma está muy al pendiente, es ella la que me ah dicho que comes bastante y nos preparamos para que te sientas satisfecho- dirigí una mirada a Bulma que estaba sentada a un lado mío y se encogió de hombros, supongo que aun sigue asustada por lo de la mañana, no pude evitar sonreír y seguí comiendo.

-Que bonita pareja hacen, con lo alegre que me pone el romance- cuchicheó la mujer rubia en un tono extraño poniéndose las manos en la cara, no entendí muy bien lo que dijo, se referirá a mi? la mujer vulgar se tapó con las manos su boca para evitar escupir lo que estaba bebiendo y no habló hasta que se calmó, me parece que sus reacciones son bastante exageradas.

-MAMÁ pero que estás diciendo ya te dije que no es lo que tu piensas, osh- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa para retirarse.

Termine de desayunar y también me retire me disponía a comenzar de nuevo mis entrenamientos cuando su voz me sacó de concentración.

-Mire su alteza- dijo con cierto tono sarcástico que note de inmediato –aquí le traigo una muestra de lo que hago- dijo al tiempo que soltó al piso un par de mancuernillas tan ligeras que me dieron risa.

-Que se supone que haré con esto, aventártelas en la cabeza?-

-Ha! Sabía que te dejarías llevar por la primera impresión- dijo mientras con un objeto que aun tenía en la mano accionó un botón de repente las mancuernillas adquirieron un peso extremo, tanto que me costó trabajo de momento sostenerlas.

-Las hice utilizando más o menos la misma tecnología de las capsulas solo que estas no se agrandan solo adquieren el peso, de casi 800 kilos en cada una, que lista soy verdad, si entrenas usando esto, seguro fortalecerás mejor tus brazos-

-está bien te concedo la vida un día más, espero que este no sea el mejor de tus inventos, o me veré obligado a deshacerme de lo inservible-

-Estas maniático, no voy a estarte inventando cosa diariamente, tengo trabajo que hacer, diseños míos, también de la empresa-

-pues mas te vale, que te des un tiempo cada día para mí, porque será tu boleto diario a seguir con vida- certero y al punto, la hice enojar.

-Cómo se te ocurre amenazar de esa manera a una chica tan linda, buena e inteligente como yo, eres un bruto desconsiderado y muy grosero, haré lo que pueda cuando tenga tiempo libre "su alteza" yo también tengo vida y no tengo tiempo para perderla discutiendo esto- rabió como adolescente rebelde.

-Bien- me pare tan cerca de ella que sentí su estremecimiento al virar su cabeza para verme –pues si tanto valoras tu vida mujer mide tus palabras- dirigí uno de mis dedos hacia ella, haciéndola mirar hacia su pecho, para luego golpearle ligeramente con el dedo la nariz –jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja-

-USH maniático- rabió de nuevo antes de entrar como niña berrinchuda a la casa.


	2. segundo día

**Antes de comenzar una nota: esta historia se trata de mi mm, relación con esa mujer, por lo tanto no estoy incluyendo datos de mis entrenamientos ni nada de eso, Bueno aquí el segundo día.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: día dos, Bitácora

Entrené durante la mayor parte del día, terminé agotado de la segunda serie de entrenamientos, las mancuernillas que hizo la mujer son bastante eficaces, no se lo comentaré, me pregunto qué artefacto hará hoy.

Caminé hacia su laboratorio entré y no estaba a la vista así que caminé por si la veía entretenida con alguno de sus inventos y si, estaba ahí tirada en el suelo con medio cuerpo debajo de un gran aparato.

Vestía un short café que dejaba ver sus piernas largas, la blusa negra no se unía con el short y dejaba ver más de su piel en su cintura definida -_"cuánto tiempo hace que no tengo sexo, ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo ¡mph! en qué demonios estoy pensando"-_me reprimí sacudiéndome de la cabeza esos ridículos pensamientos.

-Y bien mujer, ¿qué me construiste el día de hoy?- pregunté sin obtener una respuesta, ni siquiera se inmutó, cómo se atreve a ignorarme.

Me percaté que había algo en su cintura un rectángulo blanco con delgados cables que subían descansando entre su pecho, si, un aparato reproductor de música, por supuesto no me escucha, me incliné para tomar su pie, en cuanto sintió mi agarre forcejeó tirando patadas con su pie libre así que también lo inmovilicé sin imprimirle fuerza y la saque de debajo del aparato, los gritos de la mujer se escucharon retumbando por toda la casa.

-MALDITO SAIYAJIN, qué demonios haces, suéltame, AAH suéltame te digo- se jaloneaba retorciéndose y gimoteando con medio cuerpo en el suelo, y aventándome con las herramientas que tenía a su alcance, pude esquivarlas todas con mucha facilidad, era realmente sencillo matarla, podría haberla levantado de los pies y golpearla contra el suelo hubiera sido fácil, muerte segura para una humana tan débil como lo es ella.

Algo en esa situación me hizo sentir un estilo de entusiasmo diferente al que normalmente siento ante la posibilidad de matar, la solté de inmediato antes de que esa sensación se incrementara, reconocía muy bien qué tipo de excitación era, al sentirse liberada se levantó de un brinco.

-Eres un loco, o qué te pasa, cómo haces eso- se arrancó los audífonos de los oídos mientras me gritaba, cada palabra que salía de su boca me hacía enfurecer cada vez más –Qué no te pones a pensar que me pudiste haber hecho daño, no soy tu sirvienta, eres un demente vegeta me estás oyendo di algo, a que viniste, solo estas aquí para molestarme, te divierte?, te divierte hacerme enojar?, escúchame eres un…-

-NO, escúchame tú a mi mujer insolente, cállate de una buena vez, si estas con vida ahora es porque prometiste ser útil, y este día no lo has valido, espero que tengas algo bueno para mí o habrás de despedirte de esta vida, humana estúpida-el tono de mi voz la cimbró, lo noté, otra vez me veía con cierto temor, pero su mirada era distinta a cuando me vio en Nemek.

-Si quieres matarme hazlo, hazlo de una buena vez, no te voy a obedecer como si fuera tu maldita esclava, ni te rogaré a ti por mi vida- su voz fue fuerte, me sorprendió, algo saiyajin vi en su forma de hablar ese orgullo que en mucha gente que mate estaba ausente.

-Maldita mujer, crees que no lo haré-

-Estoy segura que lo harías, hazlo anda lo prefiero antes que obedecerte como si fueras mi dueño-

La observé con una mirada recia y avance hacia ella sin embargo no se intimidó y entre cerro sus ojos, por un momento pensé que podía ver mis pensamientos.

-Mph- fue lo único que dije antes de irme del lugar, después de su demostración de valentía que no espere ver en una mujer y menos una mujer terrícola, no la mataría, al menos no en ese momento.

Subí a mi habitación, tome un baño y al salir busqué entre las ropas que había en la habitación algo decente que ponerme, mi traje de batalla estaba ya muy sucio así que coloqué mi armadura sobre una repisa frente a la cama, lavé él resto del traje en el lavabo del baño y lo puse a secar en una silla, la tela de la que está hecho le permite secarse con facilidad, por la mañana estará listo.

-por el momento tendré que dormir con esto- proferí al tiempo que sacaba un espantoso bóxer rojo oscuro con estampado amarillo, apenas si me quedaba, pero era lo menos llamativo de la colección -Es horrible, menos mal que nadie puede verme vestido así, sería realmente vergonzoso- dije para mi mismo mientras me acostaba en mi cama dispuesto a dormir.

Al cerrar los ojos, recordé la imagen de la mujer en el piso, realmente se veía bien, había otra cosa en el ambiente, ese arrebato repentino no era sólo por su imagen, era también un olor, a pesar de estar trabajando olía bien _–"Bah tonterías, esto es ridículo, esa mujer no es digna siquiera de que pierda mi tiempo pensando en ella"-_

TOCK, TOCK

-Vegeta, mh, estás despierto?- preguntó, no contesté – mh mi madre me envió para decirte que si quieres puedes bajar a cenar- de nuevo no contesté.

Esperé a que se fuera pero a pesar de que ya no estaba hablando ahí estaba parada del otro lado de la puerta podía sentir su presencia, qué demonios tiene esa mujer en la cabeza, qué no siente temor, qué no entiende que puedo matarla.

Al fin alejó sus pasos de mi habitación y pude conciliar el sueño.

Era una noche más de pesadillas, unas voces clamaban desde el interior del suelo rezos inaudibles, más yo no sentí ni ápice de temor, puse atención en cuanto reconocí una de esas voces. –Maldito Vegeta, como te atreviste, desgraciado, mal agradecido, te serví como al príncipe que fuiste y me asesinaste- la voz ronca de Nappa se atravesó en el ambiente pesado y sombrío.

-Bah, no fuiste más que un estorbo, al fin pude librarme de ti paracito molesto- espeté con los brazos cruzados al pecho.

En ese momento unas manos salidas de la tierra me sujetaron mientras la tierra bajo mis pies desaparecía y se cernía imponente el infierno lleno de almas torturadas que clamaban a gritos mi muerte, me retorcí en la cama antes de despertarme aproximadamente a las dos de la madrugada, había sudor en mi frente, me sentía acalorado, respire ya más tranquilo al percatarme de la realidad.

Un gruñido proveniente de mi estomago me hizo recordar que no había cenado y bajé en busca de algo de alimento, tuve que sacarlo del contenedor, la comida estaba fría, pero peores cosas había tenido que comer en el universo.

-Debiste haber bajado a cenar cuando te llamamos Vegeta- la voz de la mujer sonó en la cocina- ahora todo está frio- me dijo al tiempo que tomó la comida y la puso a calentar, me extrañó mas no dije nada.

-Yo como cuando me da la gana mujer, no necesito que me manden a cenar como su fuera un niño-

-Que desconsiderado, pero eso merezco por preocuparme por ti-

-Bah, no digas tonterías, tú no te preocupas por mí, te preocupa que destruya este planeta, por eso me trajiste aquí, pero debo advertirte que de todas formas lo destruiré después de derrotar al inútil de Kakaroto-

-Ah es normal que pienses así, solo has convivido con gente horrenda, pero para tu información, yo soy una chica honesta y de muy buen corazón y es por eso que te invité- me dijo mientras servía la comida en la mesa.

-Los buenos sentimientos no sirven de nada solo harás que te maten-

-Tú, no lo hiciste- señaló al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa frente a mí apoyándose en sus manos para observarme –¿Porqué no lo hiciste?- preguntó.

-No me dio la gana, pero si tantas ganas tienes de morirte, puedo concedértelo ahora mismo-

- No, no es eso, simple curiosidad-

-mph, no necesito que te quedes a cuidarme, vete a dormir-

-Si, ya voy en un momento, oye Vegeta, dónde vivías antes?- inquirió, ante la pregunta dejé de comer y le dirigí la mirada, se perturbó un poco –si no quieres hablar comprendo jejeje, sólo era una pregunta inocente nada mas- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Dormía en cualquier parte, si es eso a lo que te refieres- mi respuesta la detuvo en seco, casi fue imperceptible su movimiento al aparecer de nuevo frente a mi sentada en la silla azul de la cocina, una gota de sudor resbaló por mi frente.

-y, tienes familia, ya sabes un hem hogar?-

-No-

-mmmh ¿cómo era tu planeta?-

-Era un planeta y ya-

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Vegeta igual que el rey y que yo-

-mmmh, ¿tu padre el rey eh?- dijo en un tono curioso mientras movía sus grandes ojos azules hacia la derecha -mmmmh ¿cómo era tu padre?-

-ya fueron muchas preguntas, largo de aquí- estaba cansado de tanta palabrería, que demonios le importan esas cosas a esa mujer.

-está bien, está bien, me iré a dormir gruñón- se levantó de la mesa y caminó para salir de la cocina, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se recargó en él para voltear a verme con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro –buenas noches, príncipe, ah y por cierto lindos bóxers, le van muy bien- soltó al tiempo que dio la vuelta y subió casi corriendo las escaleras.

_-"los-los bóxers? los había olvidado, maldita sea"-_Sentí el calor subirme a la cabeza, -DEMONIOS-

* * *

**Bien, si leíste esto y te gustó deja tu reviewm si no iré a buscarte ¬¬**

**Gokú: Jajajaja que risa, hola Vegeta me acabo de enterar que ya comenzaste tu propia historia.**

**Vegeta: Maldita sea Kakaroto que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, eres un entrometido.**

**Gokú: Vamos no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, además lo publicaste en internet.**

**Vegeta: Bien, ahora lárgate de aquí insecto.**

**Gokú: Esta bien no te enfades, ya me voy.**

**Vegeta: mph!**


	3. Dame lo que te pido

Bien aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia me agradó hem leer sus firmas son ya saben un hem aliento y todo eso.

Bueno lean espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 3 Dame lo que te pido

Los días pasaron más tranquilos, tan tranquilos que en ocasiones resultaban ser agobiantemente aburridos, así que me procuraba algo de diversión a costa de esa mujer terrícola casi diariamente. Los argumentos a veces subían de tono en una discusión "normal" por llamarle de alguna forma.

A partir del pequeño incidente de hace varios días con esa prenda ridícula que me había visto forzado a usar, los vaivén de insultos y vejaciones no se dejaron esperar ni un solo día, cada uno buscando la mejor forma de ridiculizar al otro.

Esta mañana no parecía que iba a ser distinto, al terminar mis entrenamientos matutinos subí a mi habitación con el fin de cambiarme de nuevo, la ropa deportiva terrestre da lástima, no me ayudaba en lo mas mínimo y se rompían con facilidad, el padre de la mujer gritona me había estado consiguiendo esa ropa que distaba mucho de ser lo que realmente necesitaba aunque sólo la usaba mientras mi traje normal de batalla se secaba después de que lo higienizaba.

Al llegar a mi habitación note algo diferente, algo faltaba, la repisa donde debería encontrarse mi peto estaba vacía, eso si había sido el colmo, era de lo poco que podía considerar de mi entera propiedad, esa armadura era más que la coraza protectora que complementaba mi traje de batalla, era el símbolo que me recordaba cada día el costo de mi debilidad en nemek, las partes faltantes y el agujero que la atravesaba me recordaba mi muerte en aquel planeta en manos de freezer a quien yo debía de haber matado y por ende el porqué habría de alcanzar el nivel de súper saiyajin legendario para vengarme de ese tercera clase que me había superado.

-Maldita sea quién demonios se atrevió a tomarla de su lugar- Inquirí al viento, seguro de saber perfectamente la respuesta.

Decidí no aparentar la molestia que en realidad sentía y baje a desayunar, la madre de la mujer me detuvo del brazo cuando entraba a la cocina.

-Oh querido Vegeta, serías tan amable de avisarle a Bulma que venga a ayudarme con el desayuno- me dijo sin reparo.

-Yo, pero que le pasa mujer insulsa, no soy sirviente para avisar de nada a nadie-

-Oh primor, eso ya lo sé, es un simple favor, además si no me ayuda no te tendremos a tiempo el desayuno- de nada servía decirle a esa mujer un insulto, no parecían afectarle en lo más mínimo.

De esa mujer rubia había heredado Bulma belleza y gracia y resultaba evidente que la inteligencia provenía de su padre ya que la madre parecía no pensar nunca en absolutamente nada, esa apariencia de mente perdida en todo momento y bajo cualquier circunstancia me hacía pensar que convivir con ella me llevaría rápidamente a la locura, así que siempre trataba de evitar cruzar muchas palabras con ella.

No dije más, salí en busca de la vulgar terrícola para darle el mensaje de su madre y mayormente para recriminarle por mi peto desaparecido, estaba seguro de que ella lo había tomado, sino ella quien más no hay otra explicación –esa mujer quiere verme la cara gastándome una broma, ¡mph! está muy equivocada si cree que puede burlarse de mí-.

En el laboratorio me había creado ya alguna fama, siempre que llegaba los pocos trabajadores que rondaban por ahí se esfumaban casi imperceptiblemente, sabían que no había que meterse conmigo ellos eran mucho más listos que la mujer. Entrar a encolerizar a la mujer era casi cotidiano pero esta vez había algo más, tenía una razón fuerte para estar ahí y esta razón era que ella había cruzado la línea de mi privacidad, de mis dominios y no esperaría ya ni un poco para hacerle pagar retribución por su osadía.

Observé a la mujer desde la entrada del laboratorio, traía su bata y presumiblemente debajo de ella esa pequeña falda y su blusa de tirantes que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sus piernas desnudas se asomaban por debajo de la bata blanca sucia y empolvada. Con el cabello sujetado en una coleta algo desaliñada se encontraba sumergida de nuevo con ayuda de la música de su reproductor en un trabajo que al parecer le robaba por completo su atención.

-Al parecer tú no entiendes mujer- dije sin esperar una respuesta que efectivamente no llegó, esta vez me sentía satisfecho por su falta de atención.

Me acerque a ella por la espalda observándola detenidamente, debo admitir que su figura no es para nada desagradable, acerqué la cara para observar por encima de su hombro los planos sobre el escritorio en papel azul, pude percibir de nuevo su aroma embriagante, vi con más detalle su cuello y la línea del escote que parecía burlarse de mí al percibir ese efecto que surtía en mi mente ahora cautiva ante la imagen, fue en ese momento que se percató de mi presencia, lo supe por que la noté tensarse pero no se movió, distinguí que presionó algo en las manos antes de girarse sobre la silla para intentar atacarme con un lápiz como arma, sólo basto con echarme hacía atrás y la silla giratoria hiso el resto.

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja, serás estúpida mujer como te avientas al suelo desde esa silla tan alta te vas a matar- dije burlonamente sabiendo que buscaría el contraataque

-aaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, maldita sea Vegeta qué rayos ocurre contigo, como me asustas de esa manera- gritoneó mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose y acomodando su ropa, un tallón en la rodilla izquierda le dibujó una línea de sangre a través de su pierna perfecta –NO PUEDE SER mira lo que hiciste, demonios Vegeta y ahora que voy a hacer espero que no me deje cicatriz, USHhhh eres un psicópata- rabió de nuevo.

-Yo? Jajajaja ni siquiera te toqué, no quieras culparme a mí de tus boberías mujer-

-No te quieras hacer el gracioso conmigo Vegeta, ahora dime a que viniste, no tengo nada que darte eh estado muy ocupada con los planos de una aeronave mejorada que la corporación lanzará ya el próximo viernes, como puedes ver no tengo tiempo mmmjh!- dijo al tiempo que cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y se giró dándome la espalda y tratando de regresar a su trabajo en el escritorio.

-Tú crees que a mí me interesan tus proyectos mujer, si estoy aquí es por algo en especial- aclaré poniendo mis manos en el escritorio encerrándola con mi cuerpo, por lo que no pudo virar y quedó paralizada con la vista al frente.

Pude inspirar de nuevo el aroma propio de su piel mezclado con cierto miedo que soltó en un suspiro al sentir mi aliento en su níveo cuello, quien sabe que se estaría suponiéndose que quería de ella al ponerla en esas circunstancias, ciertamente yo disfrutaba de la situación; esa mujer se encontraba en completo silencio, como no recuerdo haberla visto nunca desde que la conocí incluso podría decirse que respiraba con cautela.

Tomé sus hombros y le di la vuelta bruscamente haciéndola quedar de frente a mí, observé con detalle su rostro temeroso entrecerrando la mirada fija en sus ojos azules.

-Dame lo que es mío mujer- le dije tajante ante una cara horrorizada de desconcierto.

-a-a qué te refieres, yo, yo…-

-no te hagas la tonta, lo quiero ahora mismo-

La boca de la mujer se abría grande sin emitir una sola palabra sus rodillas se habían flexionado por lo que quede mirándola ligeramente hacia abajo mientras que con sus manos se detenía del escritorio a sus espaldas.

-Vamos, mujer entrometida, querías mi atención aquí la tienes, dame lo que eh venido a buscar, estoy cansado de tus bromas y juegos estúpidos tratando de provocarme- espeté pegando mi nariz a la suya.

Sus ojos no parecían comprender lo que le decía, movió sus labios para decir algo –Ve-vegeta yo no entiendo de que estás hablando, no tengo nada, a que te refieres, yo-yo- dijo con su voz quebrada apenas audible.

-Bien mujer te refrescaré la memoria, entraste y hurtaste algo de mi habitación - mi voz era tranquila y amenazante –El peto, dónde está-

Diciendo eso los ojos de la mujer tomaron su forma normal con cierto enfado en ellos, apretó su boca y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como un tomate maduro.

-ESTÁS hablando de tu maldita armaduraaAAA HAGGG- gritó tan fuerte que me vi obligado a soltarla para tapar mis sensibles oídos y retroceder.

-maldita mujer baja el tono de tu voz, eres muy molesta-

-todo este tiempo habías estado hablando de esa armaduraaa, yo… y es que tu… ash eres un… pensé que querías otra cosa, eres un maniaco- el rostro de la mujer no bajaba de su tono rojizo, lo que me hizo saber exactamente lo que ella había pensado que le estaba pidiendo.

-jajajaja, eso quisieras, pero no tienes tanta suerte mujer- le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-ASH desgraciado simio psicópata, enfermo pervertido, vienes aquí acechándome como un depredador y me hablas de esa forma, que querías que pensara maldita sea, ¡mierda! Me asustaste-

-jajajajajajajajajaja, la niña tiene la boca sucia-

-Si tomé tu armadura fue para tratar de construirte una al menos similar simio desconsiderado y grosero-

-A mi no me hablas en ese tono, mujer vulgar e insignificante, mas te vale dejar mi armadura en su lugar para la tarde o te las verás conmigo y si la modificas aunque sea un poco no dudare en matarte, entendiste-

-no se quieras pasar de listo "su alteza" esta vez no me amedrentarás con tus amenazas de príncipe berrinchudo-

-jajajajaja mira quien lo dice, bien que esperabas que este príncipe berrinchudo te tocara de otra forma- dije dando media vuelta para salir del laboratorio sonriendo por la victoria.

El rostro blanco de alabastro de la mujer se tornó nuevamente rojo brillante –NO, no es cierto… yo…. Tu ash… haay eres insoportableee- lanzó en medio de su rabieta sacudiendo los brazos y dándole patadas al piso.

-por cierto mujer odiosa tu madre quiere ayuda en la cocina, jajajajajajajajajaja- me retire dejándola ahí rabiando.

* * *

Bueno esto ha sido el tercer capitulo

Espero que la historia les esté gustando, dejen sus reviews, firmas, comentarios, amenazas, sugerencias, etc etc

Ya saben que siempre contesto

Gokú: Hola vegeta, que interesante está tu historia pero por qué no salgo yo en ella?

Vegeta: No seas imbécil Kakaroto, en este intervalo de tiempo aun te creíamos muerto estúpido.

Gokú: Hay es cierto con razón jajajaja pues de cualquier forma está muy entretenida aunque yo no salga.

Vegeta: No tienes otro lugar donde decir tus estupideces animal.

Gokú: Claro que sí hoy precisamente habrá una comida en Kamehause quieres ir?

Vegeta: Largo de aquí insecto…. Bueno está bien vamos, pero iremos volando no quiero que me toques.


	4. cap4 Duerme conmigo

A quí está el capitulo 4 espero les agrade y si no comenten para eso es el espacio de los comentarios... y los que no comenten son unos insectos hmp

* * *

Desde lo ocurrido esta mañana la mujer esa me ah estado evitando en todo momento, incluso esperó a que saliera a mi segunda rutina de ejercicios para dejar mi armadura en su lugar, al parecer ese fue el método efectivo para ponerla en su lugar; invadiendo su espacio.

La cena estaba servida a las 7 en punto como cada día y ahí estaban esos humanos fastidiosos y la mujer siempre en una rutina que si bien resultaba molesta también era bastante útil en la que se repetían siempre algunos pasos aunque la comida continuamente era distinta. Casi desde que comenzó la cena la mujer no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, al parecer a sus molestos padres también los impresionó su silencio total.

-Hijita te sientes bien, no has dicho nada en todo el día primor- dijo preocupada su madre.

-Estoy bien- contestó secamente la mujer sin apartar los ojos de su taza de café.

-Bulma tu madre está preocupada, lo único que quiere es saber que te encuentras bien- insistió el anciano a la peliazul que no se inmutó.

-Estoy bien mamá, papá de hecho ya me voy a dormir y espero que nadie me moleste- dijo dirigiéndome una mirada ante la cual desvié la mía, se levantó y se fue a dormir a pesar de ser excesivamente temprano, regularmente se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando en su laboratorio, me pareció que no quería regresar al lugar.

-"hmp, ni crea esa mujer que se librará de mi tan fácilmente, apenas he comenzado a divertirme"- pensé levantándome de la mesa y encaminándome a mi habitación para darme una ducha, tenía algo en mente, ahora sabía de qué otra forma podría enfadar a la mujer y era este un método mucho más efectivo.

En esa casa siempre había muchos sirvientes, humanos y robots pero dos días a la semana no, esos dos días la casa quedaba completamente desierta ya que a todos les daban descanso incluso a los robots lo cual me parecía completamente absurdo, cierta lógica debía de tener tomando en cuenta lo locos que eran todos en esa casa extraña que parecía haber sido sacada de otra dimensión.

Así pues pensando en la utilidad de la casa vacía comencé a ejecutar mi plan para hacer enfadar a la mujer por segunda ocasión en ese mismo día, salí volando de mi habitación y me paré encima de la ventana justo cuando ella iba saliendo al balcón, vestía un pequeño blusón de encajes rosas muy aniñado y sostenía algo con ambas manos, sus codos se apoyaron en la barda que delimitaba el balcón al terminar el recorrido hasta él.

Bajé cautelosamente hasta poner un pie en el piso del balcón detrás de ella en completo silencio, cómo supo que estaba ahí, no lo sé, simplemente lo supo, lo presintió o qué diablos sé yo, pero inmediatamente se giró mostrándome su rostro alumbrado por la luz tenue de la luna que la palidecía aún más, sus ojos grandes y cristalinos de azul perfecto me dejaron ver pequeñas lagrimas escondidas aun en sus cuencas.

No supe que hacer, evidentemente mi plan estaba siendo echado por la borda y de un momento a otro lo olvidé por completo, no evite lo que pasó después, soltando una flor sintética que sostenía en sus manos se abalanzó hacía mí rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y gimoteó mientras soltaba un mar de lagrimas que mojaron la playera que yo llevaba puesta, trague saliva sin saber exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo y por qué razón no la había apartado aún de mí, en lugar de eso mis brazos ya habían rodeado su cuerpo sin siquiera percatarme del reflejo que lo había permitido, pegue mi nariz a sus cabellos azules y pude percibir su aroma fresco de nuevo.

-Vegeta- me dijo separándose de mí para poder hablar –Estoy tan confundida- me dijo antes de sentarse en una silla ovalada que se encontraba en el balcón apoyando su cara en sus manos y los codos en las rodillas.

En ese momento pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarme, pero ella me dirigió de nuevo su azul mirada poniéndome de nuevo en jaque, trate de no inmutarme y levante en mi cara de nuevo el muro de indiferencia con el cual me sentía protegido.

-qué demonios te ocurre mujer, es que tu cerebro está haciendo corto por tanto trabajar o por qué estas así-

-Es todo esto, la muerte de mis seres queridos, la apatía que siento ante la muerte de…- guardó silencio un momento antes de tapar su cara con sus blancas manos y continuar- me siento tan culpable, es esta indiferencia, debería estar triste ¿no? Es lo normal, sin embargo no siento, no…. Buah….- rompió de nuevo en llanto.

- ¿que no sientes mujer? ¿no te ves aquí llorando como una mocosa?- dije para tratar de hacer que contuviera su fastidioso llanto.

-No entiendes, lloro porque me siento culpable no por que sienta tristeza, aunque sea un atisbo de melancolía, algo, pero no hay nada-

-¿Te preocupa kakaroto?-

-No, a él si lo extraño inmensamente, ah sido siempre mi mejor amigo desde que éramos unos niños, es más bien… Otra persona- dijo al tiempo que secó definitivamente sus ojos con las mangas de su blusón para mandarme de nuevo su mirada grande y suplicante –Vegeta, q-quédate conmigo esta noche-

No pude creer en un principio lo que me estaba pidiendo, la observé atónito por unos segundos con la cara desencajada ante la sorpresa, como queriendo descifrar algo en su mirada pero solo lograba confundirme más. Fruncí el ceño ante la petición tratando de articular alguna respuesta, cómo iba yo el príncipe de los saiyajin a dormir con esa humana, qué intenciones tenía, simplemente, cómo se atreve a pedir algo como eso de esa forma tan desvergonzada.

-Sólo, quédate aquí, no tienes que dormir conmigo, es sólo que no quiero estar sola- dijo levantándose del asiento y entrando a su alcoba para mostrarme un sofá que tenía de frente a su cama.

-Entra y duérmete mujer- dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo blanco del balcón.

-Es más cómodo el sofá-

-sólo duérmete- le dije mientras me acomodaba recargado en el vidrio del ventanal de su habitación.

Sin decir más se recostó en su cama y se arropó para dormirse, mi primera intención era esperar hasta verla dormida y luego irme a mi habitación sin embargo el sueño me venció y me quedé profundamente dormido.

_La mujer me llamaba desde la entrada de una cueva, nos encontrábamos en la cima de una montaña, no comprendí como era que habíamos llegado hasta ahí._

_-Qué demonios haces ahí mujer-_

_-Ven Vegeta, aquí están las esferas del dragón- dijo._

_Me acerqué hasta ella y la miré con desconcierto, entró corriendo a la cueva y la seguí, ya adentro se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me abrasó efusivamente._

_-Mi querido Vegeta ya podremos revivir a Kakaroto, al fin tomarás tu venganza- me dijo con su voz suave tan cerca de mi oído que me estremecí pero que había sido eso._

_-¿Cómo lo llamaste?- ante mi pregunta ella se separó de mi formando en su rostro perfecto una sonrisa autómata._

_-Ya es tarde Vegeta, ya estas dentro, jamás podrás salir de aquí- dijo una voz malvada que salía del fondo de la cueva._

_Me giré sobre mis pies para ver que la entrada de la cueva había desaparecido, lancé un rayo de energía para destruir la pared de la cueva pero esta no cedió, devolví la mirada a la mujer que se encontraba inmóvil aun con esa sonrisa gravada en su rostro. Detrás de ella una figura se formó haciéndose más nítida con cada paso que daba._

_-Al parecer te he sorprendido traidor- la voz inconfundible del maldito Freezer cruzó el aire haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás –Qué es esto, jajajajajajajajajajaja- rió como maniático antes de continuar con una mirada enloquecida –El príncipe de los saiyajin sucumbiendo ante una mujer de raza inferior, qué sucede Vegeta qué te ofrece esta mujer que te ah hecho bajar la guardia- _

_Zaabón apareció detrás de mí, sosteniéndome con ambas manos y obligándome a ver de frente al infeliz de Freezer acercando su asquerosa mano a la cara de la mujer, sentí algo que no reconocí estaba inmensamente molesto, era una furia distinta a cualquier otra que había sentido._

_-Que sucede Vegeta, siempre has sido un simio muy egoísta, es hora de que aprendas a compartir- dijo Zaabón haciéndome enfurecer cada vez más, era una furia que no había sentido ante ninguna situación simplemente incomprensible._

Me sacudí levemente mientras mis ojos se abrían para despertarme de la extraña pesadilla, me di cuenta que ya no estaba sentado, me encontraba recostado en el suelo con una almohada debajo de mi cabeza, sostenía algo con la mano, observé con detenimiento era la mano de la mujer abrí mas los ojos para sacudirme la ensoñación y pude apreciar bien que la mujer yacía dormida junto a mí, apoyando su rostro tranquilo en mi hombro y mi brazo derecho la rodeaba descansando sobre su cadera.

Me turbe un instante ante la situación, una cobija morada nos cubría parcialmente dejando ver casi por completo la figura de la mujer en su blusón rosado, cómo es que no me di cuenta, cuando sucedió, de qué forma me movió sin que la sintiera y se acomodó junto a mi sin que yo lo notara, sentí cierto calor proveniente de su cuerpo invadiéndome y dándome un confort tan extraño que después de unos instantes me incomodó.

Al levantarme hice virar a la mujer para sacar mi brazo de debajo de ella, el movimiento no la despertó y no pude evitar observarla de nuevo, ahí tirada entre la cobija recargando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

Volé hasta mi habitación y me preparé para entrenar decidido a olvidarme de esa situación tan embarazosa, el entrenamiento fue castigador ese día para mí mientras trataba de obligarme a sacar a esa mujer que en momentos aparecía en mi mente entre golpes y ejercicios como una intrusa haciéndome perder la concentración, la mañana se hiso tarde de repente mientras trataba de olvidar lo sucedido y el hecho de que ese recuerdo estaba estático en mi mente sin intenciones de desaparecer me hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

-Vegeta, ya es muy tarde ni siquiera entraste a desayunar, entra por favor la cena está casi lista- la voz de la mujer me hizo detenerme.

Decidí enfrentarla era esa la única forma de liberarme de la incertidumbre, caminé hasta ella con la mirada gélida y pregunté sin miramientos – ¿Qué sucedió durante la noche mujer y cómo es que osaste manosearme de esa forma no te das cuenta de quién soy yo?

-Qué dijiste? Manosearte?- dijo al tiempo que su rostro se impregnaba de un lustroso color rojizo hasta las orejas – YO MANOSEARTE A TII?- dijo en un grito que hizo temblar toda la corporación.

-No te hagas la tonta mujer, cuando desperté estabas casi encima de mi-

-OSH VEGETA eres imposible, eso me pasa por andarme preocupando por ti eres un desconsiderado-

-No quieras hacerte ahora la inocente yo no te saque de tu cama y te acosté junto a mi-

-Pues… pues no, pero yo lo único que quería, es que yo USHH soy una tonta, sentí el frescor de la noche y pensé que sería descortés dejarte ahí afuera en el frio-

-Y pensaste que si te quedabas ahí restregándote conmigo estaría más cómodo ¿no?-

Me dirigió su mirada determinada antes de contestar –Para tu información príncipe yo sólo te llevaba una almohada y una cobija, te intentaba cubrir con ella cuando TÚ me apretaste con los brazos y aunque te hablé para que te despertaras no me hiciste caso, me quedé dormida al darme por vencida por que tú, tú y tú no me soltabasss-

-bah! Que conveniente, no te quieras pasar de lista mocosa insulsa, acepta tus actos-

-AAAAAGH te digo que fuste tú-

-Pues di lo que quieras, no me vas a hacer creer eso HMP- intercambiamos miradas retadoras que fueron interrumpidas por la insulsa madre de la mujer.

-Hay pero que lindos, sus primeras peleas de novios hum! son tan tiernos- dijo la rubia poniendo sus manos juntas sobre su pecho y mostrando un tono rozado en las mejillas.

-Tiernos?- pronunciamos la mujer y yo al unisono.


	5. cap5: La mejor estrategia

**HMP! Bien humanos aquí les tengo el quinto capítulo de este fic espero les guste y si es así dejen su review y si no también, sólo los insectos olvidan comentar hmp!**

**En especial este capítulo se lo dedico a Eliza P. Lugo que me ayudó en la creación del mismo, gracias princesa. **

* * *

Capitulo 5: La mejor estrategia

Me encontraba en la segunda sesión de entrenamientos y el sudor corría por mi frente, durante todo el entrenamiento recordé la imagen de Kakaroto convertido en súper saiyajin legendario, el coraje me ayudaba a mantenerme en esos exhaustivos entrenamientos, caía la tarde y podía sentir el trabajo en cada músculo, pronto podría superar a ese inútil saiyajin de clase baja, sin embargo lo primero sería alcanzar esa transformación.

—Hola príncipe–dijo la mujer sacándome de concentración—, mira lo que tengo para ti.

— ¿Ahora de qué rayos estás hablando mujer escandalosa?— me volví para ver en sus manos lo que parecía un traje de batalla en color azul.

—Aún no he podido recrear el material del peto, pero sé que esto te servirá mucho más que esa ropa deportiva que deshechas casi a diario— dijo extendiéndome las ropas para que las tomara.

Examiné el material del que estaba fabricado y resultaba ser bastante similar al material de mi traje, la observé tenía esa cara de satisfacción y vanidad que generalmente luce cuando ha hecho algo bien.

—Pues está casi exacto, claro el material de mi traje es mucho más sofisticado, en la tierra no existe ese material— dije al cabo de una revisión al atavío.

—Ajá debí imaginar que reaccionarias de esa manera, ya no me sorprende lo ingrato que eres.

—El que hagas estas cosas para mí no te confiere ningún tipo de confianzas conmigo mujer, ni me compromete en lo más mínimo.

—Eso de sobra lo sé no tienes que repetirlo, te la pasas diciéndome siempre lo mismo— Tensando sus brazos levantó la guardia como si estuviera decidida a pelear.

—Lo digo porque, tú siempre te olvidas de tu posición ante mí.

— ¿Mí posición?, A qué te refieres con eso, já como si no lo supiera, eres tú, tú y tu complejo de superioridad ante todos.

— ¿Complejo? Mujer idiota, soy el príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo, cualquier insecto de ese planeta era superior a ti, con mucha más razón yo que soy el príncipe, comprendes mujer insulsa, la élite de la élite— mi voz había subido a un tono amenazante al decir las últimas frases, sin embargo la mujer no retrocedió ni un paso.

—Pues que haces aquí, sin tan poderoso eres lárgate de la tierra y ponte a buscar a alguien medianamente digno para ti.

—Bah, idioteces mujer si estoy aquí es porque estoy esperando a que revivan al imbécil de Kakaroto y derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

—Crees que te lo voy a permitir, si tu lo matas yo misma buscaré las esferas del dragón y lo reviviré, de nada servirá lo que sea que hagas tonto— gritó enfurecida con los ojos cerrados para liberar mejor el estruendoso sonido de su voz chillona—En cambio si por suerte es él quien te extermina nadie querrá revivirte, te has encargado de que todo el mundo no haga más que detestarte y con toda la razón eres el más pedante, grosero, vanidoso y desesperante hombre que jamás eh conocido, sólo escúchate recitar tú eterno discurso del príncipe saiyajin, lo pretencioso que puedes llegar a ser, eres odioso, fastidioso y exigente cuando no eres tú mismo para ofrecer absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un mísero gracias.

La estampida de sus necias palabras me aturdieron con ayuda de su odioso timbre de voz que no descansaba entre frases ni un poco, sus labios brillantes no se detenían, dejaban brotar sus palabras al compás de los movimientos de su boca y sus exageradas gesticulaciones. No me detuve a pensar en mi reacción estaba furioso, contuve cierta sorpresa al notar que la mujer estaba casi encima de mí y me había hecho retroceder un paso, tomé firmemente con ambas manos el cuello de la blusa que la mujer usaba deteniéndola en su irritante monólogo.

Dejó escapar un grito ahogado, sus ojos se abrieron y su boca quedó abierta ante la sorpresa, note su tensión al acercarla a mí sosteniéndola de la insignificante blusa roja que amenazaba con romperse y de un movimiento rápido puse mi boca encima de la suya.

La besé, la besé con furia contenida mi mano derecha se deslizó desde su cuello hasta su cintura y con la izquierda aseguré su rostro blanco ahora teñido de rojo pegado al mío haciendo nacer con ese beso un silencio largo. La tensión en sus brazos se despejó y los acomodó a tientas sobre mis hombros contestando el beso que yo había iniciado alargándolo un poco más.

Me separe de su boca y abrió de nuevo sus brillantes ojos azules con los que me observaba aún sorprendida, examiné en silencio sus facciones, sus labios ahora quietos y sus ojos indagadores abiertos de par en par.

—Valla, así que sí conoces el silencio, no te ves tan mal cuando estás callada mujer— dije soltando su cuerpo.

Me giré soltando una risa burlona y tomé el traje que yacía en el piso emprendiendo el camino al interior de la casa. Le dedique una última mirada oculta mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina y pude verla caer de rodillas al suelo con la mirada fija en mí.

La noche llegó y fui a la cocina en busca de comida, nuevamente todos estaban en la mesa menos ella, la silla de la mujer estaba vacía le dediqué al sitio vacio una mirada discreta que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de la mujer rubia.

—Oh joven Vegeta mi hijita decidió cenar hoy en su habitación, hay no últimamente me preocupa mucho su comportamiento ¿a ti no?—preguntó la irritante mujer apoyando el rostro en su mano y el codo sobre la mesa.

—Por supuesto que no, nada de lo que haga esa mujer me interesa—contesté al tiempo que me sentaba en la mesa.

Terminé rápidamente de cenar y me dirigí a mi habitación, tal vez esa mujer no vuelva a dirigirme la palabra con suerte no la veré de nuevo salir de su habitación, reí para mis adentros satisfecho del buen resultado de ese último movimiento que me daba la ventaja delante de la mujer que en ocasiones veía como si fuera una especie de rival poderoso con el que combatía a muerte.

Entré a mi habitación su presencia proveniente del otro lado de la pared se sentía ligeramente más fuerte casi como si estuviera ahí mismo o demasiado cerca, probablemente pensar tanto en ella afectaba mis sentidos, vi el estante donde se encontraba mi armadura y nuevamente algo hacía falta, esta vez eran mis guantes.

—Mhp! que mujer entrometida, mañana mismo le pediré cuentas de mis guantes—convenía dejarle bien en claro que no debía meterse con mis cosas, alguna idea se me ocurriría para que jamás volviera a poner un pie dentro de mi habitación.

Me había duchado antes de la cena así que me dispuse a dormir recostándome en la cama, de repente un sonido proveniente del baño me alertó, abrí los ojos de un golpe y observé de reojo la puerta del baño.

Al cabo de un rato me levanté de la cama en dirección al baño y fui flotando hasta él, la puerta estaba abierta y me escabullí dentro sin problemas, en la oscuridad una silueta procedente de la ventana del baño se retorcía, encendí la luz sorprendiendo a la mujer intentando salir por el pequeño hueco rectangular que daba hacia los balcones.

El trasero de la mujer se encontraba sugerente por dentro del cuarto de baño mientras que su parte superior se situaba fuera de la ventana, los movimientos que realizaba, antes y después de que encendiera la luz me hicieron saber que tenía un buen rato atrapada en esa posición, usaba un short amarillo demasiado corto, por debajo de la línea de la prenda podía ver sus blancos muslos y el borde de sus nalgas, presionaba con las rodillas tratando de aventarse hacia el interior de la habitación, la graciosa imagen de la mujer atorada en la ventana me hizo pensar en lo ocurrente que podría llegar a ser.

—Maldita sea vegeta no te quedes ahí parado sin hacer nada ayúdame a salir de aquí— su voz desesperada sonó fuerte desde afuera de la habitación.

—Qué demonios estabas haciendo en mi habitación mujer— traté de disimular la risa disfrazándola de una voz seria.

—después te explico primero bájame.

—Explícate mujer y si tu explicación me satisface te sacaré—sentencié.

Los quejidos dolorosos de la mujer se filtraban por los espacios libres de la ventana mientras ella luchaba por zafarse, de alguna forma esa situación me parecía agradable, indiscutiblemente me sentí deseoso de bajarla y tomarla ahí mismo sin embargo debía contener la excitación que sentí, de ninguna manera podía permitirme ensuciar de esa manera mi linaje por un instinto tan abajo.

—Ve-Vegeta por favor.

—por favor, qué.

—sácame de aquí, Vegeta por favor.

—No pienso seguir aquí hablando con tu trasero—dije mientras salía de la habitación por el balcón para verla de frente, probablemente debió pensar que no regresaría pues comenzó a gritonear desde su posición sus habituales insultos, su rostro azul por la presión en el estómago se iluminó al verme frente a ella.

—Suponiendo—le dije—que hubieras podido sacar tu trasero por la ventana, cómo habrías llegado hasta el balcón mujer necia.

—USH deja de hacerte el interesante vegeta ayúdame a salir de aquí.

—yo creo que no, tendrás que quedarte ahí por imprudente.

—no, no Vegeta sácame de aquí grosero, no te atrevas a dejarme, ush! Vegeta que me saques ahora mismo de aquí te digo—gritó exigente la mujer desde la ventana golpeando con los puños la pared que la mantenía presa.

—yo, no te metí allí mujer, sal tal y como entraste.

—Vegeta ya basta de bromas, no estoy jugando simio insensible y grosero, bájame de aquí ahora mismo— mientras la mujer hablaba entré a la habitación y me acosté en la cama. Sus gritos se escuchaban por todos lados.

—Vegeta, regresa vamos a hacer un trato— dijo al cabo de un tiempo atorada ahí entre gemidos con la voz quebrada, caminé hacia el baño y miré hacia sus glúteos.

—Habla mujer — le dije.

—pide algo, algún aparato, una nave, lo que se te ocurra y yo te lo daré, lo que sea.

Medité un poco la propuesta antes de contestar— ¿lo que sea mujer?

—Si lo prometo, sin peros te daré lo que me pidas, pero por favor ayúdame—gimoteó

—Quiero que tengas en cuenta con quien estás haciendo tratos mujer—contesté mientras caminaba hacía la ventana.

Con las manos abrí dos huecos a los lados de la ventana haciéndola más amplia y metí al interior del baño a la mujer que temblaba de frio, o de miedo no supe identificar la razón de su temblor, al poner los pies en el suelo de la regadera se apretó adolorida la cintura sobándose por todos lados tratando de aminorar el dolor causado por su propio peso aplicado en la ventana.

—Cómo fuiste capaz de dejarme ahí todo ese tiempo eres un maldito, USH no puedo creer que seas así—dijo dándome un indoloro golpe en el pecho con su delicado puño cerrado.

Atrapé su mano al tratar de retirarla después del golpe, la observé con la mirada fija en la suya y sonreí, su cara mostró una palidez azulada, tragó en seco mientras sus ojos azules expectantes y nerviosos tan grandes como platos me observaban.

—No dejaré que evadas tu promesa—le dije casi en un susurro acercándola sin soltar su mano—Esta vez serás tú la que pase conmigo esta noche mujer— la expresión en la cara de la mujer palideció aún más ante mis palabras.

* * *

**Bien este fue el quinto capítulo, los estoy publicando los miércoles como se podrán haber dado cuenta y si no, entonces son muy poco observadores HMP!**

**Espero les guste y si es así comenten ¬¬ **


	6. Está vivo?

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis fans queridas del face (Elvira Dup y Sandybel Burton) que son ya saben… Buenas y eso ¬¬ aunque a veces sean realmente fastidiosas.**

**Espero les agrade el capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Está vivo?

Atrapé su mano al tratar de retirarla después del golpe, la observé con la mirada fija en la suya y sonreí, su cara mostró una palidez azulada, tragó en seco mientras sus ojos azules expectantes y nerviosos tan grandes como platos me observaban.

—No dejaré que evadas tu promesa—le dije casi en un susurro acercándola sin soltar su mano—Esta vez serás tú la que pase conmigo esta noche mujer— la expresión en la cara de la mujer palideció aún más ante mis palabras.

—Q-q-¿qué?... d-de qué… de qué r-rayos hablas—dijo con la voz tan débil como el color de su piel.

No conteste a esa primera pregunta sólo la observaba con la mirada afilada sobre sus cristalinos ojos azules impresionados ante la petición que no esperaba de mí, aferré mas su mano derecha acercándola a mí al tiempo que ella tensaba su cuerpo echándose hacia atrás y aplicando fuerza con su mano izquierda sobre mi pecho para intentar zafarse, no forcejeó duramente en ese intento, era como si temiera moverse demasiado.

Tragó saliva de nuevo antes de lograr decir algo nuevamente –Se-seguro esta es una de tus bromas—dijo titubeando con un temblor incontrolable en las cejas.

—yo no sé de bromas mujer y creo que hablé claramente.

—q-quieres que duerma aquí, hem t-tú te refieres a que duerma en el balcón cierto.

Solté su mano para salir del baño y me paré en el centro de la habitación, salió caminando con cautela como si temiera hundirse en arenas movedizas para recargarse luego en la puerta del baño sobándose la muñeca que yo había tenido prisionera.

—Pues yo no dormiré en el balcón, si bien te acomodas duerme tú ahí y yo dormiré en tu cama— espetó cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos en un berrinche notorio.

—Dije que pasarás aquí la noche, nadie habló de que dormirías aquí.

—A qué te refieres exactamente, no me pondrás nerviosa otra vez, seguro estás jugando de nuevo con las palabras, como el otro día cuando te referías a tu estúpida armadura, esta vez no caeré.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación en un intento de salir pero rápidamente le cerré el paso, la sorpresa la hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Quieres que sea claro contigo mujer.

—E-eso creo—su mirada incrédula se fijó en mi mientras avanzaba hacia ella, rápidamente comenzó a retroceder.

En un movimiento rápido casi imperceptible me acomode frente a ella sosteniéndola firmemente y empujándola hacia mi plantando en sus labios un beso posesivo invasivo y furioso, forcejeó ligeramente antes de ceder.

Sus manos marcaron mi cuello enredándose en mi cabello mientras que yo introducía las mías por debajo de su blusa satinada, levantó los brazos permitiendo que le sacara la prenda y volvió a mis labios, sabía que deseaba esto tanto o incluso más que yo lo sentí en su forma de besar, no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo en juegos previos, fácilmente habían pasado años desde la última vez que había tenido contacto sexual y debo admitir que no recordaba que fuera tan placentero como me resultaba ahora.

Sus manos bajaron por mi pecho mientras desabotonaba mi camisa que cayó al suelo junto a la suya, acerqué la nariz a su cuello olfateando su perfume natural en tanto que ella dejaba escapar suspiros y leves gemidos, estaba volviéndome loco, esa situación sobrepasaba el deseo.

—E-espera, y-yo no, e-esto no eta bien—dijo con la voz agitada debido a la excitación.

Sus palabras me hicieron coger un atisbo de conciencia, ella tenía razón no podía rebajarme de esa manera, fácilmente su nivel de pelea era menor que la de un humano promedio, definitivamente no era ni lejanamente digna de ser siquiera una pareja de placer ocasional. Recordé inmediatamente mi posición y lo sucedido después de todo esta débil humana era amiga de quienes llamé enemigos, me traicionaba a mi mismo en esta situación embarazosa y degradante.

Estaba perdido en mis cavilaciones y no me di cuenta en que momento la había soltado y me había dejado caer sentado sobre la cama apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas, ella hablaba de algo, no escuche nada de lo que decía, entre sus palabrerías aclaraba que tenía pareja y un montón de excusas que no escuchaba realmente ni les prestaba atención.

—Lárgate de aquí— espeté con firmeza.

—Vegeta yo, en verdad lo siento yo no…

—He dicho que te largues mujer insolente, fuera de aquí—dije al tiempo que me ponía de pie haciéndola correr con su pequeña blusa enredada en las manos y sus ojos cristalinos impregnados de algunas lagrimas.

—"¿Lloraba?, ¿Por qué demonios lloraba?"— me pregunté con un pensamiento incrédulo de lo que había visto.

Definitivamente esa situación me había incomodado no era suficiente un simple reproche a mi mismo por haber siquiera pensado en rebajarme tanto como para tomar a esa terrícola insulsa que para colmo de males no era guerrera ni sabía nada de batallas, estrategias, lucha u honor, ella era una simplona mujer gritona escandalosa y desesperante, pero por que gastaba de mi tiempo pensando en ella, era yo quien se había rebajado con esa insensata mujer.

Durante esa noche me sorprendí especulando respecto a ella y en cada ocasión me reñía para reprimir los estúpidos pensamientos que parecían llegar solos como intrusos.

Al día siguiente me evitó y así la semana completa, hasta pasarse algunos meses sin hablarme en lo absoluto, sin las peleas constantes los días se hicieron monótonos y aburridos, resultaba insoportable esa rutina sin ninguna emoción.

Me refugie en los entrenamientos y logré pasar de una mejor manera el tiempo, de repente me entretenía molestando a los hombres verdes en especial a ese que había conocido aquí en la tierra, me resultaba graciosa la forma en la que me hacía frente como si tuviera la oportunidad de vencerme, después de que me revivieron, de mis entrenamientos y mis recuperaciones mi poder había aumentado bastante y su nivel de pelea o como ellos lo llaman su ki resultaba insignificante delante del mío a pesar de sólo haber pasado unos meses desde la llegada de ese planeta en el que mi orgullo había sido mutilado.

Decidí pasearme por los laterales de la casa en donde se encontraban los namekus buscando algún tipo de distracción, estaba hastiado de tanta paz, de repente uno mocoso verde entre correteos debido a un juego con otro de ellos topó de frente contra mí, respondí con una ligera patada que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

—Maldito mocoso fíjate por dónde vas insecto—dije en un grito convocando al guardián nameku.

—ya basta Vegeta enfréntate con alguien de tu tamaño.

—Supongo que hablas de ti, no me hagas reír sabandija.

—Ah cállate tú sólo estas buscando enfadarme.

—bah palabrerías si no vas a pelear dime de una vez que tienes miedo.

—yo no te tengo miedo enano buscapleitos.

—entonces pelea, quizá te de alguna ventaja jajajaja—Me encontraba habido de una buena pelea, me lo exigía mi raza por naturaleza guerrera.

—ya basta los dos, en mi casa nadie va a pelear y menos en una fecha tan importante como ésta—interrumpió la entrometida mujer que por primera vez en varios meses me dirigía la palabra.

No se me olvidaba que día era, después de todo durante las semanas anteriores todos en la casa habían estado hablando del suceso y contando los días para poder utilizar de nuevo las esferas del dragón.

—no seas entrometida mujer…

—Qué no ves que pronto llegarán los invitados, vamos Piccoro si este maleducado no nos quiere acompañar no lo obligaremos— dijo la descarada mujer interrumpiéndome y dando media vuelta se dispuso a marcharse, tras ella el verde la siguió.

—Hmp, mujer loca—esperé unos momentos antes de ir a donde se encontraban concentrados para llamar al dragón ese al cual pedirían revivir al inútil de Kakaroto.

Aún esperábamos a algunos de los insectos para comenzar así que me detuve a esperar recargado en una de las paredes de la casa, la mujer se acercó como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

—Sabes—me dijo—nunca pudimos aclarar lo sucedido en aquella noche y me parece que es un buen momento para…

—No tengo nada que aclarar contigo, que te quede claro con quien hablas mujer.

—Sólo lo digo porque no quiero cargar con culpas, ten la delicadeza de escuchar siquiera lo que tengo que decir, hum! Que hombre tan descortés.

—A mi no me interesa lo que quieres que decir ni tampoco tus culpas las tengas o no—giré la cabeza indignado por su presencia.

—Ush! Vegeta de todas formas te lo voy a decir, terco.

—Bah! haz lo que quieras.

—Bien, yo quería decir que me sentía confundida, que no es que no quisiera… tu sabes, simplemente que no puedo porque yo no soy una mujer libre y pues todo eso y mis dudas respecto a mis sentimientos y pues bueno no me encontraba bien parada emocionalmente hablando.

— ¿Es todo mujer?

—Al menos podrías fingir algo de interés en lo que te estoy diciendo simio insensible y grosero.

—Yo no estoy obligado a fingir absolutamente nada hmp—contesté secamente.

Los brazos de la mujer se tensaron y su rostro enrojeció—Ush pon un poco de atención a lo que digo, yo sé bien que querías algo y lo único que quiero es no sentirme culpable por que hoy reviviremos a mi novio, al que si quiero y mucho HUM!—dijo socarrona cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Si seguro que lo extrañabas mucho entrometiéndote en mi habitación en medio de la noche para no sé qué hacer con mi ropa.

—Eres un testarudo yo lo único que quería era ayudar.

—Ya tengo suficiente de esa excusa estúpida mujer odiosa, te disfrazas de amabilidad para hacerme juegos tontos y en cuanto a ese dichoso novio tuyo es él por quien te sentías culpable de no sentir nada aquella vez en la que pasaste la noche abrazada a mí, es él?.

No contestó, cerró sus ojos y sus brazos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo antes de encontrar las palabras para contestar cualquier cosa.

—No me lo arruinaras Vegeta, yo sé que siento algo por él, han sido muchos años jamás comprenderás lo que es el amor.

—Ni que me interesara mujer odiosa y si ya no tienes nada que decir ve a atender a tus estúpidos invitados.

—Bien porque lo primero que haré cuando reviva a Gokú será pedirle que te de la golpiza que te mereces por hacerme sentir así.

—Bah necia.

Se giró y se encaminó con pasos molestos y berrinchudos hacia donde se encontraban aglomerados los que esperaban la llamada al dragón.

—Cómo que las esferas del dragón pueden utilizarse dentro de ciento treinta días—preguntó la mujer como si nada al enano verde que concentraba las esferas para comenzar el ritual.

—Así es porque un año en Namekuseí son ciento treinta días—Contestó el pigmeo.

—Si lo comparo con la tierra es sólo un tercio eso es genial, vamos a pedir el deseo a Shen Long ¿sí?

Después de un ligero retraso debido a que no habían llegado aun la mujer y el fastidioso hijo de Kakaroto llamaron al dragón que apareció bajo un oscurecido cielo sorprendiendo a todos, incluso la odiosa mujer festejaba exageradamente como era su costumbre.

Pidieron al dragón que trasladara las almas de kakaroto y el calvo a la tierra pero sólo pudo trasladar la del segundo diciendo que el infeliz de kakaroto estaba vivo causando el festejo de todos por la noticia, dónde demonios estaba entonces, no pude creer lo que escuchaba, entonces se encontraba vivo en alguna parte del universo.

—Sí, viva—gritó la mujer—pero si está vivo entonces por qué no ha regresado a la tierra—se preguntó.

—Es muy posible que su nave se halla descompuesto—contestó a la pregunta el hijo de kakaroto.

—Entonces por qué no le piden a Shen Long que lo traiga hasta aquí—sugirió uno de los namekus.

Pidieron el deseo al reptil de revivir al calvo el cual apareció frente a nosotros y posteriormente solicitaron que trasladara a Kakaroto hasta la tierra pero nuevamente se negó alegando que el muy infeliz no quería ser trasladado y que luego regresaría por su cuenta.

—"Ya veo, él está entrenando en otro planeta para volverse más fuerte, yo tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada hmp"—Pensé observando la nave que el padre de la mujer me había mostrado ese primer día que estuve en su casa.

Corrí cegado por la furia hasta la nave y la despegue para ir en su búsqueda.

* * *

**Hasta aquí mi sexto capítulo**

**Entregado como siempre en miércoles**

**Espero que les agrade y si es así comenten si tienen sugerencias guárdenselas ¬¬ no tengo humor para recibirlas hmp.**

**Gokú:**** Hola vegeta, ya veo que ya se dieron cuenta que estaba vivo.**

**Vegeta****: Maldita sea y yo que pensaba que ya se te había olvidado está historia.**

**Gokú****: De que hablas vegeta si es muy interesante aunque….**

**Vegeta:**** Aunque qué insecto ¬¬**

**Gokú****: Como que me quedé con ganas de leer más sobre… tú sabes eso que hacen los esposos.**

**Vegeta****: No seas entrometido Kakaroto con un demonio que no puedes dejar de ser así de vulgar insecto.**

**Gokú****: Pero no te enojes Vegeta después de todo eres tú quien lo publicó.**

**Vegeta****: Ya cállate sabandija.**


	7. Capítulo 7 ¿Obsesión?

**Bien humanos unas cuantas aclaraciones antes de comenzar el capítulo: La cursiva describe un sueño; la semana pasada publiqué un especial de halloween, por eso no actualicé este, pero no sufran aquí está como cada miércoles el nuevo capítulo de esta historia relatada por mí, el príncipe de los saiyajin.**

* * *

Capítulo 7 ¿Obsesión?

Me dejé caer en uno de los asientos de esa nave, en mi mente mis reflexiones giraban en torno a la idea de que el inútil de Kakaroto estuviera en algún planeta superando los poderes de un súper saiyajin, las posibilidades que tendría, las técnicas nuevas que aprendería ese maldito bastardo. Nuevamente me sentí humillado después de haber perdido tanto tiempo pegado en la tierra con todas esas facilidades y rodeado de humanas satisfacciones.

No servía de nada reprocharme sobre eso, comencé a entrenar dentro de la nave que era bastante espaciosa, debía trazar de forma correcta las estrategias para de alguna forma barrer espacio y dar con ese imbécil lo antes posible

Entre algún cuadrante de mis antiguas rutas fui a parar a un planeta en el cual se encontraba una base de Freezer los habitantes se hacían llamar los litz, terminé con ellos rápidamente y sin esfuerzo.

—Oye, Quiero hacerte una pregunta insecto, estoy seguro de que un saiyajin llamado Kakaroto ó Gokú vino hasta este sitio—Le dije a un sobreviviente verde con características de ave y reptil.

— ¿Dijiste saiyajin?

— Así es ¿sabes dónde está?

—Estas tratando de decirme que hay otro simio destructivo como tú.

—Ya veo, no sabes nada—Le contesté—Quiero que le digas esto a Freezer cuando llegues al otro mundo: Yo derrotaré a Kakaroto que fue quien te destruyó y lo hizo sin piedad así que mejor agradécemelo.

—El gran Freezer fue derrotado por un saiyajin—Exclamó sin poder creerlo.

—Eres un soldado bastante estúpido—Al decirle esto me apuntó con su ridícula arma, la desintegré con una mano y con un solo dedo lo hice desaparecer.

Una vez en la nave decidí descansar un poco, me recosté en el catre y cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir sin embargo mis cavilaciones no me lo permitieron, recordaba la pelea con Freezer y el insecto de Kakaroto convirtiéndose en el súper saiyajin legendario, en la forma en la que fui humillado con todo mi linaje, recordé mis entrenamientos en el tiempo que estuve viviendo con la mujer y ahí apareció ella, zalamera y vulgar, sin duda era también una mujer especial.

De momento abrí los ojos furioso al sorprenderme tocando su cuerpo desnudo en una vaga ensoñación, realmente era sencillo imaginarlo debido a que en muchas ocasiones se paseo frente a mí en ropas diminutas alegando que se debía al calor, me reprendí por mis propios instintos y me giré en la cama poniendo la almohada en mi cabeza como si su esponjosa forma me ayudara a no pensar más…

_Me encontraba sentado en un peñasco de un planeta desierto mis ojos buscaron señales del paso de Kakaroto en ese lugar más no encontré nada, las manos blancas de la mujer salieron detrás de mí para rodearme y arrancando con la mano el rastreador de mi cara me besó tiernamente en la mejilla._

_—Qué demonios?... cómo llegaste hasta aquí mujer insulsa?—Pregunté sin dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían._

_—Vegeta, deberías ver tu cara—Dijo cercando en sus labios una risa ladina con sus dedos—parece que viste un fantasma._

_—De qué demonios se trata esto, te ordeno que me digas cómo llegaste a este lugar mujer insolente._

_—Que aburrido no quiero hablar de eso—Dijo echándose en mis brazos plantando en mis labios los suyos._

_Sentía subir el calor por mi nuca hasta mi cabeza debido a la excitación abrasadora que me hizo sentir su beso tan enérgico, inapropiado a su comportamiento habitual hacia mí. Abrace su cintura dispuesto a dejarme llevar por la sensualidad y su aroma de mujer deseosa, deslicé mis manos por el contorno de su silueta femenina hasta enredar los dedos en su cabello lacio, la besé con fuerza haciendo de mi lengua un intruso en su boca._

_—Hazme tuya Vegeta— Dijo entre suspiros._

_Sus palabras cruzaron mi mente como un rayo haciendo explotar en mi la fuerza de la lujuria, tumbé su cuerpo al suelo mientras continuaba bebiendo el alma de sus labios, introduje mis manos bajo su falda mirando sus zafiros azules invitándome a hacer de ella lo que mis deseos bajos, instintivos y salvajes me indicaran, me aferré a su cuerpo caliente dedicándole un camino de besos y caricias ávidas que escapaban de mis manos como prisioneras de años. _

_—Ah! Vegeta, no sabes cuánto eh deseado este momento—dijo soplando en mi oído._

_—Qué hay del novio que dices amar tanto mujer vulgar_

_—Cuál novio, para mí no hay más hombre que tú príncipe de los saiyajin_

_Mordí con fuerza la piel de su hombro haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara de deseo en mis brazos, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó apasionadmente._

_— ¡Príncipe!—gritó_

_Su cuerpo se volvió humo entre mis manos disolviéndose, sacudí la cabeza para despertar y darme cuenta que mi mente jugaba con migo, había sido un sueño bastante realista a tal grado que al despertar sentí el sabor de su piel en el paladar y su aroma se filtro en mi como un recuerdo lejano, molesto e insatisfecho me levanté para darme una ducha, dentro de poco llegaría a otro planeta._

El sitio al que llegué lo conocía por sus espacios amplios y buenas características para entrenar, pero por más que me esforzaba no lograba llegar a convertirme en súper saiyajin, algo me hacía falta, me irritaba ante la idea de que ese tercera clase de Kakaroto lograra convertirse a pesar de que siempre era demasiado gentil con sus oponentes y yo, siendo el príncipe de la raza no lo había conseguido.

Entonces sucedió, pude sentir su presencia, avancé a donde lo sentí pero había desaparecido, incluso llegue a pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de alucinación pero el lugar había sido destrozado por una fuerza descomunal, era evidente que Kakaroto había estado ahí ahora más que nunca debía encontrarlo para hacerle frente.

—Perfecto, puedo ver que tus técnicas se han incrementado en un cien por ciento, pero yo soy mejor que tú Kakaroto y pronto lo verás—grité al aire sin esperar respuesta.

En el planeta siguiente me encontré otro de los ejércitos leales a Freezer y los derroté a todos sin aplicar demasiada concentración de energía, era tedioso continuar así, dónde diablos se había metido ese insecto, me percaté que la nave se quedaba sin combustible tendría que regresar a lo que se podía llamar base en Capsule Corp. pensé de nuevo en la odiosa mujer fastidiosa y terriblemente sensual que lejos de separar de mi mente, durante el viaje se volvió una especie de obsesión repetitiva en sueños furtivos.

De cierta manera me sentí extrañamente ansioso de regresar, tal vez se debía a la falta de alimento estaba realmente hambriento y cansado de ninguna manera descansaba igual en este pequeño catre que en la cama que se me había asignado en la tierra, me reñí ante la habituación a ese tipo de estupideces, el príncipe de los saiyajin no debía de demostrar ninguna debilidad.

Aterricé en la tierra al cabo de las diez de la mañana, el aterrizaje no fue el mejor pero de cualquier forma era lo de menos. Al abrirse la compuerta de la nave salí para encontrarme a uno de los insectos que me hicieron frente en mi primera estancia en la tierra.

—Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Vegeta dime—Preguntó poniéndose en posición de ataque.

—Hay dios santo pero si es ese muchacho que sorpresa—Exclamó la madre de la mujer asombrada de que regresara.

— ¿Todavía no ah regresado Kakaroto? ¡Contesten!—dije sin prestar atención a lo primero que habían dicho.

—No me digas que no viste a Gokú en el espacio, responde—Exigió el estúpido terrícola manteniendo su posición de defensa como si el inútil pudiera hacerme frente.

—No tengo por qué contestar esa tonta pregunta.

—Vamos tranquilícense muchachos, porqué no dejas que se bañe primero—dijo la mujer interponiéndose en medio de nosotros tan imprudente como siempre—Tienes que darte un baño porque estás muy sucio—declaró poniendo un dedo en mi pecho.

Se giró señalando el camino con una mano antes de volver a hablar—Ven es por aquí.

Hice caso omiso a su pedido, que le sucede a esa mujer, no me ah visto en tanto tiempo y lo primero que hace es tratar de darme ordenes como si fuera un niño, al parecer jamás dejará esa maldita costumbre.

—Quieres darte prisa que no eres cortés con una dama—dijo al ver que no avanzaba.

—Ah! Qué! Ghm—Tenía razón en que estaba sucio y un baño no me sentaría mal.

Seguí a la mujer hasta el baño, vi de nuevo que tan sensual podía llegar a ser, al caminar detrás suyo puse atención en el borde de su falda y en sus muslos largos y bien formados, la imagen me recordó la ocasión en la que se atoró en la ventana de mi habitación esa noche por poco y la hacía mía, sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme de nuevo.

—Bien pues aquí estamos—dijo abriendo la puerta del baño y entrando antes que yo.

Me despojé de la ropa inmediatamente sin esperar a que saliera del cuarto de baño, ante esto ella se giró avergonzada

—Qué tu sucede desvergonzado, qué no ves que sigo aquí—me dijo.

—Bah yo hago lo que se me da mi gana mujer no seas infantil, bien podrías ya estar afuera si quisieras.

—Ush! No tienes aquí ni media hora y ya estás siendo una molestia

— ¿Yo una molestia? No me hagas reír mujer odiosa si tu eres la molestia personificada—Al decir esto estiré con la mano derecha un riso de su cabello haciéndola tensarse completa—Con el cabello así pareces un árbol de Namekuseí.

—Hay ya cállate te portas como un tonto—Dijo volteándome a ver para regresar veloz a su postura cruzada de brazos dándome la espalda y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Sonreí ante su reacción, entré a la regadera y abrí la llave permitiendo que el agua tibia recorriera mi cuerpo desnudo, escuché que habló sin embargo no presté atención a lo que decía.

Al salir de la ducha no encontré mi traje de batalla así que llamé a la mujer, ella debía haberse llevado mis ropas—Oye muchacha, muchacha terrícola, ven te necesito, ven pronto.

—Óyeme por si no lo sabes mi nombre es Bulma, así que llámame por mi nombre grosero—Contestó la mujer desde fuera.

—En dónde está mi ropa.

—La puse en la lavadora porque estaba sucia.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Ahí te deje ropa o no.

—Un príncipe de los saiyajin no puede ponerse estos atuendos.

—Si no quieres pues anda desnudo.

—"Rayos es una mujer muy grosera" –Pensé y no tuve más que usar esas horribles ropas.

Salí, ella y los otros insectos se mofaron de mí al verme vestido de esa ridícula manera pero los puse en su lugar de inmediato, estaba pensando en irme a esperar al imbécil de Kakaroto en algún otro lugar sin embargo.

—Y por qué no te quedas hasta que regrese Gokú—Dijo la mujer, no me extrañó del todo la invitación—Aunque seas muy fuerte no tienes nada de dinero verdad y si te quedas aquí serás el primero en saber sobre su regreso.

Efectivamente ése era un buen argumento, acepté quedarme más que nada por eso sin embargo también quería arreglar asuntos pendientes con la mujer.

Ella y un odioso animal volador se dirigieron a la cocina y yo los seguí despistadamente mientras el débil terrícola que me enfrentó al llegar hablaba con el calvo amigo de Kakaroto.

—Muy bien puar, habrá que celebrar con una parrillada—dijo entusiasta la mujer al parecer sin haberse percatado de que estaba detrás de ella.

Lancé una mirada asesina al pequeño animal haciéndolo huir del lugar al parecer en dirección a dónde antes nos encontrábamos, observé a la mujer moverse en la cocina, había estado deduciendo sin esfuerzo que ese insecto debilucho que ahora estaba en la casa era el presunto novio de la mujer, ella no tardó mucho en notar mi presencia.

—Veo que acabas de correr a mi ayudante, será posible que vinieras tú a ayudarme con las cosas—me dijo.

—Hum! Por qué no te ayuda tu novio.

—Acaso estás celoso de Yamsha?—soltó zalamera apoyando los codos en la mesa de la cocina.

—Celos dices, por qué habría yo el príncipe de la mejor raza guerrera del universo tener celos de un insecto más débil que un saibayman—contesté cruzando los brazos.

—Yo sólo pensé, no parece caerte bien.

—Por supuesto que no me cae bien es un insecto insignificante.

—acépatelo te mueres de envidia.

—Bah de qué hablas, que tendría que envidiarle a esa sabandija.

—Muy sencillo, él puede tenerme cuando quiera—salió de la cocina mientras hablaba llevando algunos trastos y alimentos crudos hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

—"mujer insolente como se le ocurre que eso me va a importar"—Pensé mientras la seguía con el fin de reclamar por su osadía.

En el corto camino decidí dejarlo para después a fin de cuentas ya tendría tiempo para planear alguna forma de hacerla comer sus propias palabras, los sujetos en el balcón incluyendo al ridículo novio de la mujer habían iniciado fuego en el asador. No pasó mucho tiempo de horrible convivencia con el inevitable intercambio de insultos y comentarios mordaces entre el débil terrícola y yo cuando algo llamó mi atención.

El inconfundible ki aumentado de Freezer se acercaba a la tierra.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 7 **

**Por cierto un agradecimiento a los comentarios en el especial de halloween publicado la samana pasada y por el cual no publiqué en éste que es el principal…**

**Gokú: Es verdad, fue una fiesta muy divertida vegeta.**

**Vegeta: Ya se me había hecho raro que no vinieras a molestar ¬¬**

**Gokú: Qué dices Vegeta si me gustan mucho tus historias…. Hay que maleducado soy olvidé saludar si Milk estuviera aquí ya me habría regañado… Hola amigos soy Gokú!**

**Vegeta: Ush! Kakaroto todo el mundo sabe quién eres tonto.**

**Gokú: Es que yo…**

**Vegeta: Es que yo nada Kakaroto, si no tienes algo inteligente que decir no digas nada ¬¬**

**Gokú: Tu siempre de bromista Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: Ushh! Ya basta de ridiculeces me largo.**

**Gokú: Hay ya se fue, ese vegeta parece ser que esta vez sí se molesto jeje, bueno amigos yo despediré su fic en esta ocasión, gracias por leer y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de dragón baa….. Digo… jeje la costumbre amigos jeje, simplemente no se lo pierdan jeje. *rascándose la cabeza***


	8. Cap8: Instintos

**Muy bien terrícolas, se han de estar preguntando por qué no había publicado… En mi face expliqué lo sucedido y bueno, aquí está ya el capítulo 8, extenso y con material extra ¬¬**

**Por cierto Las publicaciones se llevarán un poco más de tiempo así que no se desesperen, la siguiente entrega será el miércoles 5 de diciembre.**

**Agradezcan que soy considerado y les doy fecha humanos ¬¬**

* * *

Capitulo 8 Instintos

La inesperada llegada del infeliz de Freezer secó las palabras en mi boca por un momento, justo cuando iba a dedicarle un comentario mordaz al débil humano frente a mí, inmediatamente la mujer se percató de mi cambio drástico.

—Qué sucede Vegeta—dijo al tiempo que continuaba empalando alimentos formado las brochetas.

El humano tardo unos segundos más para percatarse del ki de Freezer en camino a la tierra, su rostro horrorizado me regresó la seguridad.

—Qué significa esto… t-tú sabes de quien se trata Vegeta dilo de una buena vez—preguntó el insecto con un temblor notorio en la voz.

—De qué están hablando, díganme muchachos—cuestionó la mujer.

—Es… es Freezer—mis palabras turbaron al insecto sin embargo la mujer no pareció inmutarse.

—Qué no lo mató Gokú en Namekuseí?—indagó ingenuo el insecto.

—Ese estúpido de Kakaroto no lo eliminó teniendo la oportunidad—contesté.

—Dime, estás completamente seguro que este ki pertenece a Freezer.

—Crees que yo puedo cometer errores como tú… no eres más que un novato—dije con saña.

—A quién le dices novato.

—Oye Vegeta si necesitas usar la salsa de tomate aquí la tengo—interrumpió la mujer incoherente tomándome por sorpresa.

—Tengo el fatal presentimiento de que Bulma será la única sobreviviente—comentó un cerdo humanoide.

No tendría otra opción, tendría que aliarme de nuevo con esos insectos débiles de la tierra, no era tan mala la idea al menos le darían batalla al maldito de Freezer aunque sea para ganar algo de tiempo, sin embargo algo me tenía mucho más preocupado y era una segunda presencia aún más poderosa que Freezer pero igual de mezquina y despreciable.

Inmediatamente emprendí el vuelo hasta donde creía aproximadamente que descendería la nave de Freezer, tras de mí el inútil humano trataba de seguirme el paso lo que le resultaba bastante difícil a pesar de que yo no usaba mi velocidad máxima, en realidad no quería llegar al lugar.

Me detuve en medio del desierto, teníamos poco tiempo de haber llegado cuando la insulsa mujer descendió en una aeronave hasta el lugar.

—Hola!—gritó.

—Es Bulma—dijo el insecto como si no supiera reconocerla.

—Vegeta, Yamcha aquí estoy—gritó de nuevo la mujer.

—Díganme que demonios vinieron a hacer a este lugar—reprendió el insecto a la mujer y al nefasto animalejo que la acompañaba.

—Vinimos a ver a ese tal Freezer, por que cuando estuvimos en el planeta de Piccoro no pude verlo—Aseguró la mujer.

No esperaba tal valor de la mujer, no sólo era vulgar también era agresiva y eso me resultaba interesante, el resto de los débiles humanos llegaron después de eso, uno de ellos me hizo frente alegando que no me perdonaría por haberlo asesinado en mi primer visita a la tierra, humano insulso qué demonios me van a importar a mi sus miserables vidas.

La nave de Freezer aterrizó haciendo temblar la tierra desde sus entrañas, decidí que debíamos ir caminando para no ser detectados por los rastreadores de los hombres de Freezer o por él mismo, una energía llamó mi atención, era de un saiyajin y de pronto los ki de los hombres de Freezer desaparecieron, continuamos a pie antes de ver una explosión que me hizo adelantarme levantando el vuelo.

A la distancia una gran pelea podía sentirse desde nuestro lugar y pude ver claramente como un muchacho convertido en súper saiyajin cortaba a Freezer en trozos pequeños, de momento no pude creer lo que veía.

El extraño terminó rápido con el otro que venía con Freezer y nos invitó a esperar la llegada de Kakaroto, No confiaba en él, sin embargo los desahogados terrícolas de inmediato se familiarizaron con ese sujeto recibiéndole refrescos y conversando con él.

Había algo en ese miserable, tenía una mirada que me recordaba a alguien y no sabía determinar a qué se debía o porqué me provocaba esa cierta familiaridad, para colmo el muy infeliz no quiso identificarse.

—Entonces como sabes que Gokú va a llegar a este sitio dentro de tres horas—preguntó el enano calvo al sujeto.

—Hem! Bueno eso, disculpen pero no puedo decirlo—contestó el muchacho.

— ¿No puedes decírnoslo? ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo obtuviste esos poderes?—le interrogué

—Lo siento, tampoco puedo decirlo—fue su respuesta.

—Cuando derrotaste a Freezer te convertiste en súper saiyajin verdad—indagó el hijo de Kakaroto.

—Eh? Si así es—contestó el insulso joven.

—No sean tontos! Kakaroto al que todos ustedes llaman Gokú y yo pertenecemos a esa raza, también ese chiquillo de ahí el cual tiene sangre terrícola, sólo existimos nosotros tres por eso es imposible que tú seas un guerrero saiyajin—Espeté con desagrado.

Algo era seguro no podía ser un saiyajin, sus rasgos ni siquiera se asemejaban a las características de nuestra raza, la mujer lo defendió de las acusaciones y preguntas que todos hacían de cierto modo eso me molestó.

Al llegar Kakaroto el misterioso joven pidió hablar con él expresamente a solas y de ahí supimos que un par de androides atacarían la tierra haciéndonos morir a la mayoría de nosotros, de ninguna manera permitiría que me avergonzaran de esa forma, así que decidí entrenar arduamente y estar preparado para la pelea, una vez destruidos esos cacharros inútiles sería Kakaroto el siguiente en morir. Después de que el mocoso se fue Kakaroto nos presumió una detestable técnica que durante su viaje alrededor del espacio aprendió; la tele transportación.

Estaba determinado a entrenarme para alcanzar la transformación y superar los poderes de un súper saiyajin sólo de esa manera comprobaría ante todos mi superioridad.

Al regresar a la casa de la mujer me explicó sobre el entrenamiento de Kakaroto en su viaje a Namekuseí, ese infeliz había entrenado bajo una gravedad aumentada 100 veces así que exigí una cámara que soportara hasta 300 veces aumentada la gravedad terrestre.

El entrenamiento para habituarme fue de una gravedad de 50 subiría de intensidad diario hasta llegar al trescientos, el hambre me hizo salir del entrenamiento y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de alimento.

—Valla, si es el joven Vegeta—Exclamó emocionada la madre de la mujer.

—Tengo hambre—pronuncié como una orden implícita.

La mujer se dedicó a servirme la comida y después se sentó frente a mí, fruncí el ceño sin decidirme a empezar a comer, esa mujer desesperante que jamás aparentaba abrir los ojos de alguna manera me observaba sin perder detalle y eso era realmente molesto.

—Ya basta mamá harás que salga huyendo—habló la mujer desde la puerta de la cocina.

—Hay pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo—dijo la madre de la mujer poniendo las manos en su cara y levantándose de la mesa.

Ignoré por completo la escena de la rubia abandonando la cocina y la enfadosa mujer de pelo azul entrando a ella y comencé a comer.

—Y vegeta, tú crees que puedan derrotar a esos horribles androides—preguntó.

—Sabes, si esas bestias nos derrotaran, a ellos les sería demasiado sencillo matarlos—pronuncié con toda la intención de asustarla—Ya sabes a quien me refiero… a ustedes los humanos débiles que jamás han hecho nada por entrenar, morderán sus pieles y los destruirán sin piedad.

—No, no Vegeta por favor, ustedes ganarán, no ves que yo soy muy joven y hermosa para morir de esa forma tan espantosa—Su pálido rostro azulado me causo tal gracia que no pude evitar reírme.

—Vegeta te estás burlando de mí grosero.

—De ninguna manera, hablaba en serio, ellos los destrozarían fácilmente.

—Basta deja de hacer eso.

—Dejar de hacer qué.

—No podrás asustarme.

—Simplemente he dicho lo que creo que sucedería en caso de que nos derrotaran, así que no te preocupes no podrán conmigo mujer.

—Menos mal, bueno yo ayudaré con lo que pueda por eso mismo preparé unos cuantos robots especiales para tus entrenamientos—dijo entusiasta la mujer.

—De qué hablas mujer, muéstrame—dije levantándome de la mesa y tomándola del brazo la arrastré hasta su laboratorio.

—Vegeta yo puedo caminar grosero, cálmate que sucede contigo, suéltame mono insensible me vas a lastimar la mano, Vegetaa hazme caso!—Así continuó berreando hasta que estuvimos en el lugar.

Me mostró los artefactos sobándose el brazo como si en realidad le hubiera hecho algún daño.

—Y bien qué opinas—preguntó después de darme una explicación breve sobre su funcionamiento.

—Los probaré ahora mismo y te diré mi opinión después.

Salí con los aparatos en la mano. Entrené hasta muy entrada la noche, los aparatejos me fueron de mucha utilidad sin embargo terminaron deshechos. Por la mañana el desayuno regresó a lo habitual, la mujer se sentó junto a mí en la mesa a desayunar una barra de cereal y una taza de café mientras que a mí me servían una generosa cantidad de esos panes redondos y suaves a los que llaman panqueques, con tiras de carne ahumada.

—Ho! Joven Vegeta, que bueno que regresó, ya imaginará lo mucho que mi princesa lo extrañó mientras estuvo fuera—dijo la mujer rubia, provocándole un espasmo a la peliazul.

—Mamá!—Gritó la peliazul con el rostro enrojecido—Ya guarda silencio que sucede contigo, UHS!

—Hay hijita pero si no estoy diciendo nada malo, que no te acuerdas que me dijiste que…

—BASTA! Hay que hablar de otra cosa—Interrumpió la peliazul a su entrometida madre—dime Vegeta te sirvieron los robots?

La mirada que le envié a la mujer le puso la cara azul, definitivamente esa manera de actuar me resultaba bastante ridícula aunque de cierta forma me evocaba alguna gracia típica en ella.

—Tus aparetejos ya no sirven—contesté sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Ya sabía que no iban a durarte, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

—Bah! Si hicieras bien las cosas no tendrías que repararlas.

—De que hablas simio desagradecido, yo siempre hago bien las cosas—rabió la mujer.

—Eso te parece? Pues ve a revisar la clase de porquería en la que se convirtieron con tan sólo un día de uso.

—Eso no es culpa mía, lo que sucede es que tú eres un bárbaro.

—Por supuesto en eso deberías de haber pensado mujer insulsa.

En medio de la discusión quien sabe en qué momento nos pusimos de pie, recibiendo y enviando ataques verbales con el único propósito de herir y ridiculizar al contrario. Los padres de la mujer salieron de la cocina al percibir la tensión en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, la mujer levantaba la voz y rabiaba de forma escandalosa, mientras que yo hablaba con un tono más liviano sin embargo mis palabras resultaban ser más hirientes que las suyas.

—No sé qué demonios estaba pensando al invitarte a mi casa, no eres más que un desconsiderado y te odio!—gritó la mujer hecha una furia ante uno de mis comentarios y abandonó la cocina.

—Probablemente nada como es tu costumbre—grité desde la cocina para que me escuchara mientras subía las escaleras.

Mis palabras la detuvieron en seco y giró en automático regresando sobre sus pasos hacia mí con la mirada baja y los puños cerrados.

—Puede que tengas razón Vegeta—dijo dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa macabra—Pero… habiendo tanto espacio en la tierra y ya estando aquí Gokú…. Porqué decidiste regresar aquí a mi casa y seguir viviendo con nosotros?

Apreté la quijada ante su muy buena pregunta, no sabía que responder simplemente me quede callado y no evité que pusiera sus manos sobre mi pecho recargándose en mí y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mío.

—Yo te diré porqué—me dijo con una voz suave mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre mi pecho—Te gusto, no lo niegues.

—Qué estupideces dices mujer fastidiosa por supuesto que no, no me interesas en lo absoluto entiendes—Contesté.

—Pues no quitarás eso de mi cabeza sabes—dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

No podía evitarlo, El calor de su cuerpo nuevamente me estaba volviendo loco y yo no hacía nada por separarme de ella, su aroma se colaba de nuevo en mí estropeando mis pensamientos y despertando mis sentidos.

En ese momento se separó de mí y salió casi brincando de la cocina, se paró en las escaleras y me regresó la mirada.

—Los nuevos robots ya estaban hechos Vegeta—dijo con una amplia sonrisa—Hice varios, ya sabía que los romperías rápido.

El resto del día entrené casi a manera de castigo, de forma ardua y bastante cansada, la gravedad aumentada trescientas veces era exhaustiva y agotadora sin embargo tenía que superar a Kakaroto y sólo de esa manera lo lograría.

Otros pensamientos rondaban mi mente durante los entrenamientos y era lo que había sucedido con la mujer durante la mañana y que me llevó bastante tiempo, cómo permitía que esa mujer me robara de esa manera el tiempo con tonterías, que tenía ella que lograba retener toda mi atención en ella cuando le placía, de alguna forma me tenía que vengar.

Era casi media noche cuando decidí terminar con el entrenamiento, la noche se sentía profunda y la casa vacía pues todos dormían. El hambre me hizo dirigirme a la cocina mecánicamente después de todo no había parado en todo el día.

Practicamente había devorado todo el contenido del refrigerador sin siquiera encender la luz cuando repentinamente puntualice en una variación en el ki del insecto que para colmo se encontraba en la habitación de la humana, una extraña sensación nació dentro de mi embargándome y perdí por completo el apetito.

La sensación se convirtió en rabia, un odio que me subió hasta la cabeza y me invadió un deseo de asesinar con saña y tortura a ese maldito insecto. Las energías de ambos se movilizaron haciéndome salir de mis cavilaciones, desaparecí mi ki para no ser detectado y oculto en la oscuridad de la cocina los observé bajar por las escaleras enredados en una fuerte discusión.

—Yamcha, contéstame!—dijo ella.

—No hay nada de qué hablar Bulma tu no confías en mi—contestó el insecto.

—Por favor Yam no es mi culpa son todas esas admiradoras tuyas abrazándote y tu se los permites.

—No Bulma, no son ellas, eres tú, últimamente has estado imposible ya ni siquiera permites que te toque.

—No me he sentido bien, no seas ingrato conmigo Yamcha.

—Quisiera por lo menos sentir que esta discusión te turba, pero no es así, pareciera que no te interesaría si lo nuestro se terminara.

—No, no digas eso Yamcha—La mujer se mordió los labios como reprimiendo un comentario.

—Basta Bulma te conozco, quizá demasiado bien.

—No es cierto tú no me conoces, tú no conoces nada de mí y yo cada vez te desconozco más

En ese momento el tono del teléfono celular del insecto invadió el espacio entre ellos turbándolo sobre manera, la mujer abrió grandes los ojos acentuando su mirada acusadora y cerró la boca apretando los labios.

—Qué sucede?—dijo la mujer tragando en seco.

—Seguramente es número equivocado y no quiero que nos interrumpan.

—No importa, contesta.

—No quiero, o es que no confías en mí.

—Cómo quieres que confíe, es decir…. Número equivocado a estas horas Yamcha, contesta.

El insecto tomó el teléfono y presionó una tecla al tiempo que lo ponía sobre su oído, la mujer pareció veloz al arrebatarle el aparato de las manos y poniéndolo en su oído, su cara se ensombreció sin decir una palabra mientras escuchaba la voz femenina que preocupada preguntaba que si algo malo sucedía, el engaño del insecto era evidente.

Tirando el aparato al suelo la mujer se dirigió a su habitación con pasos rápidos, el insecto por su parte recogió el celular del suelo y lo puso en su oído de nuevo.

—Ya voy para allá, no te preocupes, estoy saliendo—dijo mientras salía de la casa y tomaba uno de los automóviles de la corporación.

—Hump! Después de todo no la ha tocado—me dije ya mucho más tranquilo.

Fui a mi habitación, me duché y me recosté en la cama para dormir.

_El sonido de una melodía llamó mi atención, y siguiendo el sonido me adentré en una ciudad parcialmente en ruinas y completamente vacía. Caminé por las solitarias avenidas de lo que parecía haber sido una gran metrópoli, los objetos personales regados por doquier me contaban que los habitantes habían tratado de huir sin éxito._

_Mi mente daba muchas explicaciones a lo sucedido sin encontrar una respuesta certera, un sonido proveniente de un montón de cajas llamó mi atención, guié mis pasos hasta el lugar donde algo producía sonidos extraños y se retorcía dentro de una de las cajas cubierto por una frazada verde que se movía en conjunto con el ser bajo ella, Extendí la mano para descubrir lo que a simple vista parecía un niño pequeño lloriqueando cuando…_

—VEGETAAAA!—gritó la mujer tan cerca de mi oído que me estremecí en la cama al despertar de ese extraño sueño.

—Qué demonios sucede contigo mujer escandalosa—grité enfurecido mientras me incorporaba en la cama.

—No me grites, te hablé y no te despertabas, qué querías que hiciera—un acento aniñado marcaba las palabras en su boca que arrastraban las "s" que pronunciaba y el aroma a alcohol me enfadó el olfato.

—Aún no amanece mujer odiosa, qué demonios haces en mi habitación—dije tomando su mano para levantarla del suelo—Te he dicho muchas veces que no entres...

Su atuendo robó mi atención por completo deteniendo las palabras en mi boca, El bustier cubría sus senos con una película trasparentosa de encaje rojo y detalles negros, mismo que hacía una especie de vestido volado alrededor de su cuerpo, tan corto que era evidente que cubrir no era su función, bajo la vaporosa falda la braga del mismo material se asomaba parcialmente, de cualquier forma por encima de la saya no era difícil verla con todo y sus detalles con moños y listones, el atuendo era engalanado con un albornoz tan transparente como todo lo demás. En una mano sostenía dos copas y en la otra una botella de licor.

Su rostro sonrojado me miró con picardía—Te quedaste mudo Vegeta—dijo sonriendo.

—Qué quieres aquí—dije soltando su mano y dando media vuelta—"quizá si dejo de verla pueda controlarme"—pensé.

—Sólo quiero algo de compañía Vegeta, no me gusta beber sola—me dijo caminando hacia el balcón.

Los velos de su atavío revoloteaban alrededor de su cuerpo como un fantasma mientras salía al balcón y con gracia se sentó en un sillón, salí tras ella y tome de sus manos la botella, serví en ambas copas y tomé una de ellas, la sostuve más no bebí.

—Vegeta, has amado alguna vez—preguntó la mujer con la vista en el cielo.

—Por supuesto que no, los sentimientos son para los débiles—contesté, la mujer se bebió el licor y lanzó la copa al suelo.

—Vegeta, cómo me veo?—preguntó mostrándome su cuerpo al ponerse de pie frente a mí.

Trague en seco, su apariencia en definitiva me resultaba bastante agradable, los velos de su albornoz se agitaban con el viento y no pude detenerme, me puse en pie y rodeándola con mis brazos la besé, ella correspondió al beso apasionada, de cierto modo me sorprendió.

Saqué su cuerpo del batín que llevaba acomodándola sentada sobre el borde del balcón, la luz de la luna iluminaba su piel suave y no reparé en pasear mis manos a lo largo de sus piernas y sus brazos, me excitaba todo en ella, su aroma, su estampa y hasta su difícil forma de ser.

Acaricié sus senos por encima de las delicadas y transparentes telas de sus vestiduras haciendo que se mordiera los labios, besé su cuello y mordí su oído. En un momento ella sacó mi camisa echándola a un lado, no había marcha atrás.

Con las manos arranqué la pequeña braga y ella se estremeció al contacto de mis manos sobre la piel húmeda de su sexo que ardiente palpitaba en mi mano que apenas la rozaba, el calor que despedía me invitaba a la locura, un atisbo de razón quiso sacarme de ese episodio sexual sin embargo sus labios volvieron a los míos haciéndolo desaparecer. Froté con la mano su intimidad sacando de su pecho un gemido suave soplado a mi oído.

—Vegeta, por favor—suplicó.

Enredé la lengua en la suya con desesperación incitada por el deseo, mientras que con las manos acariciaba su cuerpo en cada uno de sus espacios, ella respiraba agitada mientras me acariciaba, en ese momento puso sus manos en mi miembro provocándome aún más, acariciaba por encima de mi ropa con suave tacto tan envolvente que sentí fuerte el deseo de desgarrarla por dentro, mordí en reflejo sus tiernos labios al tiempo que con los dedos acariciaba su intimidad jugosa y caliente.

—Haaa! E-esto no está bie-e… —intentó decir la mujer sin embargo la interrumpí plantando en sus labios un beso lascivo.

Entonces no lo pensé más, me saqué la ropa y la penetré con impulso, ella se abrazó a mí con fuerza hundiendo las uñas en mi espalda, sus labios no contuvieron un grito ahogado y sus lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, me detuve pensando que algo no estaba bien.

—No te detengas Vegeta—dijo mordiendo sus labios con la mirada sexual clavada en mí, entonces se movió para que entrara más profundo en su ser.

Empujé sus caderas contra mí poniendo las manos en sus firmes nalgas sin entrar por completo en ella, sabía que aún le dolía, evidentemente no era su primera vez sin embargo, le resultaba doloroso.

—Esto es lo que viniste a buscar verdad mujer—le dije mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir de ella con un ritmo constante pero suave.

Loca de pasión no lograba articular ninguna palabra y sus piernas temblaban a los lados de mi cuerpo en cada movimiento, se empujaba hacia mí así que subí el ritmo al tiempo que acariciaba sus senos y mordía todo espacio de piel que también lograba lamer.

Así la hice mía esa noche, en cuatro ocasiones, había deseado el cuerpo de esa mujer y ahora que era mía no la dejaría descansar hasta que estuviera completamente satisfecho, el aroma a sexo inundaba la habitación, volví a tomarla, pensé que se opondría a hacerlo de nuevo sin embargo seguía tan vivaz y deseosa como en la primera faena.

Quedó dormida, fatigada junto a mí, con el sonrojo sexual adornando su rostro satisfecho, amanecía en el horizonte así que cubrí su cuerpo semidesnudo en la sabana de mi cama y la llevé a dormir a su habitación, apenas había salido por la ventana cuando su fastidiosa madre golpeo la puerta para despertarla, salí en dirección indefinida, no sabía que esperar después de eso.

Algo era completamente seguro, ahora esa mujer era mía al menos hasta que me aburriera de ella, y ese desgraciado insecto no podría volver siquiera a dirigirle la palabra si no me daba la gana.

* * *

**Bueno aquí quedó el 8º episodio de este fic humanos, ojalá que la espera les valiera en este extenso capítulo.**

**Gokú: Hola amigos soy Gokú, oye Vegeta porque te demoraste tanto en publicar.**

**Vegeta: No vengas a fastidiarme Kakaroto ¬¬**

**Gokú: Vegeta qué le sucedió a tu voz y qué es eso que llevas en el cuello?**

**Vegeta: Esto ignorante es una bufanda y lo demás no te interesa largo de aquí ¬¬**

**Gokú: Te escuchas terrible.**

**Vegeta: Nadie te preguntó insecto lárgate *TOS,TOS,TOS***

**Gokú: Estás enfermo?**

**Vegeta: ¬¬ Y como les decía terrícolas entrometidos…**

**Gokú: No me dejes hablando sólo es de mala educación.**

**Vegeta: Kakaroto! Guarda silencio, USH! En fin no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo humanos.**


	9. Cap9: Un accidente

**Humanos, aquí les presento el 9º capítulo de este fic, si les gusta comenten no sean insectos ¬¬ …Por cierto contiene lemon, hmp!**

**Un agradecimiento especial a las terrícolas que son consideradas y me comentan, también a Anahi Molina que me ayudó con la ilustración del capítulo.**

**El siguiente capítulo lo tendré listo el viernes 14 de Diciembre, hasta entonces humanos.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Un accidente.

Eran aproximadamente la cinco de la mañana cuando salí de la casa de la mujer sin rumbo alguno, en el horizonte los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban, me dirigí a una costa cercana y me senté en la orilla del mar que desafiante levantaba sus olas imponentes frente a mí mientras analizaba lo sucedido, cómo fue que el príncipe de los saiyajin con todo mi linaje y todo lo que representa ser quien soy me dejé enredar en las trampas de una mujer débil de la tierra.

Interrumpí mis pensamientos debido a una presencia que se dirigía hacia mí, volví la cabeza en reflejo hacia donde sentí el débil ki, una mujer se acercaba caminando descalza sobre la arena de la playa, sus extraños atavíos me llamaron la atención así como el hecho de que en sus manos llevaba los zapatos, usaba algo así como un vestido de gala y la cubría un enorme saco negro, su forma de vestir completamente fuera de lugar me llamó la atención al punto de preguntarme si me encontraba en medio algún extraño sueño.

— Buen día hombre veo que admiras los muy hermosos amaneceres que ofrece esta playa—dijo la mujer deteniendo sus pasos al lado mío.

No contesté, si bien su presencia no me resultaba tan incómoda como la madre de la mujer, si me parecía bastante extraño que se dirigiera a mí con tanta confianza.

— Imagino que ha tenido una noche difícil—dijo sentándose a mi lado.

— Eso mujer no es de su incumbencia.

— Bueno si se lo digo es por qué evidentemente yo también he tenido una mala noche como podrá imaginarse.

Me puse de pie para retirarme, esa entrometida mujer desconocida no me causaba confianza y nada tenía que hacer ahí conmigo.

— Le adivino que se trata de una mujer—dijo cuando me encontraba a punto de despegar el vuelo llamando mi atención, volví los ojos hacia ella dirigiéndole una seria mirada sin embargo ella no se turbó.

— Verdad que tengo razón—dijo de nuevo, su comportamiento era extraño así que no contesté, lo que me perturbaba era que supiera sobre la mujer.

— Tú no sabes nada—contesté molesto.

— Yo sé que la has pensado mucho, se está volviendo importante o al menos constante en tus pensamientos y algo en ello te molesta—dijo serena la mujer abrazando sus piernas.

— De qué hablas mujer impertinente que no sabes con quién estás hablando.

— Pues no se ha querido presentar, cómo voy a saber.

— Eres tú quien está jugando a la adivina, aparte esa es sólo una mujer indigna y vulgar, además yo no pienso en ella de ninguna manera—contesté con hastío.

— Bien pues no soy ninguna adivina.

— Quién demonio eres, exijo que reveles tu identidad mujer odiosa y dime porqué te atreves a hablarme con esa familiaridad.

— No te pongas nervioso, tranquilo—dijo al ver que su presencia me perturbaba.

— Déjate ya de tonterías mujer, nada me pone nervioso es sólo que tú eres exasperante.

— Ya, ya supe que pensabas en una mujer porque ese es mi trabajo, mis problemas no los causa un hombre si no muchos de ellos, soy psicóloga mi nombre es Eva—aclaró, realmente no estaba seguro de lo que significa ser psicóloga, más no se lo pregunté.

— Pues a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo nada de tu palabrería mujer y mejor te será que te largues de aquí mi paciencia es muy corta.

— También lo tengo contemplado, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

— De ninguna manera, que te hace pensar que es de mi interés socializar con más terrícolas aparte de los insectos que ya conozco hmp!

— Sólo es curiosidad, y… ¿ella cómo se llama?

— Eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia mujer y tienes un poco de tiempo para irte antes de que te convierta en historia.

— Vez como si piensas en ella.

— Argh! Mujer odiosa, te demando que te largues de aquí—espeté en tono autoritario cerrando los puños, bien podría irme yo sin embargo lo tomaría como una afrenta perdida.

— Hombre, pero si sólo te digo lo que pienso y si fueras un poco considerado lo tomarías en cuenta—dijo con la voz tan calmada que me desesperaba.

— A mi no me importa tu maldita opinión, esa mujer no me interesa y si fueras un poco más lista ya estarías lejos de aquí, antes de que decida abrirte la cabeza—hablé firme con una voz seria.

— Bien hombre, primeramente deberás dejar de amenazar a muerte a la gente eso definitivamente no está bien—dijo sonriendo.

— No vas a venir a decirme a mí que hacer mujer odiosa, fuera de aquí, te aseguro que las mías no son amenazas—dije perdiendo la entereza.

— Eres negativo, te desesperas con facilidad, eres autoritario y necio…. Jumm! Probablemente tu infancia ha sid….

La interrumpí levantándola del cuello de su saco, con la mirada recia sobre sus ojos grandes y cafés, que lucían aún más enormes debido a la sorpresa, sus palabras me sacaban de quicio y no dejaba de parlotear tonterías.

— D-debes aprender a co-controlar tu ira, e-encaminarla, haciéndome daño no vas a solucionar na-nada—dijo temerosa.

— Tal vez, sin embargo si así logro deshacerme de ti me daré por bien servido—sentencié mortalmente serio.

— Espera por favor es sólo un estudio, prometo irme sólo, suéltame—suplicó moviendo sus pies que no tocaban el suelo.

— ¿Un estudio?—pregunté sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

— Sé que es bastante incómodo fungir como sujeto de análisis, sólo contéstame diez preguntas… ¿si?

— No.

— Qué tal cinco.

— He dicho que no mujer latosa y lárgate de aquí—dije tirándola al suelo de donde se levantó de un salto sacudiéndose la arena del vestido.

— Qué te parecen tres, sólo tres y me iré lo prometo—Esa mujer en extremo fastidiosa y necia no parecía haber sentido realmente el peligro de permanecer en ese lugar.

Me giré sobre mis pies dándole la espalda y asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza haciéndole entender que hiciera pronto sus estúpidas preguntas para que por fin me dejara en paz.

— Bien, supongo que tienes algo así como un romance, ¿consideras que eres correspondido?—preguntó de inicio.

— ¿Romance? ¿Son esas tonterías de nuevo? Yo no tengo ningún romance ni nada que se le parezca, esas son estupideces de ustedes los terrícolas necios y débiles, todas esas ridiculeces no son dignas del príncipe de los saiyajin; la raza guerrera más fuerte del universo.

— Supongo que hablas de ti refiriéndote al príncipe de los saiyajin, mi siguiente pregunta príncipe… ¿Tú crees ser de otro planeta?—preguntó.

Una vena saltó en mi frente ante su ofensiva pregunta.

— Por supuesto que soy de otro planeta, no somos iguales, tu raza perecerá en mis manos odiosa mujer ingenua—espeté encolerizado con la vista sobre ella.

— Bien por último—dijo como si no hubiera escuchado mi advertencia sobre la destrucción de la humanidad— ¿Has tenido la sensación de tener capacidades fuera de lo convencional?

— A qué te refieres con eso insulsa mujer demente, haces que pierda la paciencia con tus estúpidas preguntas necias, evidentemente soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas que ustedes los humanos no pueden hacer—contesté seguro y cruzándome de brazos.

La mujer anotaba apresurada en un cuadernillo morado que sacó de su abrigo.

— Amigo pero que perfil tan interesante el tuyo, mira que tener esa imaginación tan exteee….

Emprendí frente a sus ojos atónitos el vuelo dejándola con la palabra en la boca, ya habían sido demasiadas tonterías y mucho tiempo perdido en idioteces humanas, la mujer cayó de bruces al suelo intentando de sopesar lo que había sucedido mientras en el horizonte desaparecí a sus ojos.

Al regresar a la corporación entrené la mayor parte del tiempo a una gravedad aumentada 300 veces me resultaba realmente difícil sin embargo no me daría por vencido, con una expansión de ki destruí por completo los robots que me había construido la mujer, durante todo ese día la evité incluso llevé los aparatejos a su padre para que los reparase y estuvieran listos para el día siguiente, comí de nuevo casi en la madrugada antes de irme a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente desayuné sólo pues dejé pasar la hora del almuerzo para no encontrarme con la mujer en la cocina aunque tampoco podía sentir la presencia de los padres de la mujer en la casa sin embargo la peliazul si se encontraba en las cercanías, estaba en su laboratorio probablemente sumergida en alguno de sus inventos. Por un momento pensé en ir a provocar alguna riña con ella pero lo que la otra mujer loca de la costa me había dicho se hizo presente en mi memoria, era cierto que la fastidiosa peliazul se encontraba persistentemente en mi cabeza, así que en lugar de ir al laboratorio, me dirigí a la capsula de gravedad prohibiéndome terminantemente pensar en la odiosa terrícola durante mis entrenamientos, me levanté de la mesa para ir a la cámara cuándo sentí el ki del insecto aterrizar junto al laboratorio y dirigirse hacia ella.

Ir a reclamar a la mujer delante del insecto sería débil de mi parte, sin embargo algo en mi detestaba la idea de que ese sabandija debilucho estuviera cerca de esa mujer que había hecho mía, reprimí el primer impulso de ir y sacarle las entrañas al miserable imbécil y me fui a entrenar esta vez con mucho más ahínco.

-mientras tanto-

La mujer se encontraba en su laboratorio bebiendo una taza de café, a pesar del buen humor que tenía también se sentía cansada y adolorida pese a que ya había pasado un día desde nuestro encuentro, apenas si recordaba lo que había sucedido dos noches atrás como si hubiera sido un sueño y tal vez dudaría de la veracidad de lo acontecido si no hubiera despertado enredada en mi sábana y con el cuerpo tan estrujado.

Trabajaba en los planos de nuevos robots aún mejores que los anteriores que me había dedicado, quizá se preguntaba donde era que yo me encontraba sin siquiera tener idea de que yo la había estado evitando todo el tiempo. Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando el insecto llegó a verla con un montón de ridículas flores de colores.

— Buenos días Bulma—dijo tras ella espantándola.

— Ah!—exclamó en un grito ahogado mientras giraba su silla 180 grados—¿Qué?... me asustaste Yamcha.

— Lo siento, sólo quería sorprenderte Bulma.

— Y sí que lo hiciste… ¿Qué… qué es eso que llevas ahí? —preguntó la mujer.

— Pues un ramillete de tus flores favoritas.

— No es buen momento Yam, por favor agradecería que me dejaras sola, tengo mucho que pensar.

— No me desaires por favor recíbelas.

— No puedo Yam, necesito poner en claro algunas cosas en mi cabeza y no sé si sea buena idea.

— sé que estás molesta por lo que pasó la otra noche y puedo explicarte.

— Que puedes explicar… lo siento Yamcha… yo no puedo—dijo la mujer girando su silla de nuevo hacia el escritorio.

— ¿Tú no puedes qué?... a ¿qué te refieres?—preguntó ingenuo el humano.

— Que no creo en tus explicaciones ni yo tengo ninguna, por favor no quiero hablar de eso ahora te pido que te vayas, deja las cosas así al menos por hoy.

El insecto no comprendió muy bien lo que la quería decir la mujer con sus palabras y se acercó a ella para tratar de aclarar las cosas.

— Bulma hemos pasado por muchas cosas, esto también lo superaremos—dijo el insecto poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

— No lo sé Yamcha, no sé si esto que ocurrió se pueda superar—dijo ella con los ojos fijos en los del humano.

— Bulma, podrías aclararme de una buena vez las cosas, me estás asustando.

— Rompiste mi corazón, sé que no me da derecho pero… por favor Yam luego hablaremos de esto—dijo la mujer poniendo de nuevo sus ojos en los planos.

— ¿Qué haces Bulma?

— Serán unos robots mejorados.

— No hablo de los planos, hablo de nosotros.

— Tú comenzaste con esto, lo siento.

Sin decir más el insecto salió del laboratorio dejando las flores en el escritorio de la mujer y comenzó a entrenar en el patio de la casa. Aún ignorante a toda esta situación yo me encontraba entrenando dentro de la cámara de gravedad cada vez más agotado, El entrenamiento tortuoso autoimpuesto me había ocupado la mayor parte del día.

En instantes revisaba las presencias que ocupaban la residencia, los fastidiosos padres de la mujer ya habían regresado y la mujer se encontraba probablemente descansando en la sala y el miserable insecto merodeaba por la casa, su presencia me enfadaba.

Los robots que había mejorado el padre de la mujer eran mucho más efectivos y difíciles de destruir, los atacaba con furia desmedida, la sangre me hervía en las venas subiendo a mi cabeza, detestaba estar inmiscuido en ese tipo de tonterías y lo único cierto era que esa mujer no me importaba, si ella moría no me afectaría en lo absoluto pero el simple hecho de pensar que pudiera estar con algún otro era inconcebible, pero lo peor era dedicar tiempo a ese tipo de pensamientos basura mientras estaba en entrenamiento, debía concentrarme en ellos y en estrategias de batalla, me reprochaba todo eso.

Mis propios ataques me herían mientras continuaba riñendo conmigo, Esa mujer necia se encontraba persistente en mi mente lozana y simplona como siempre— Agh!—lancé un nuevo ataque para tratar de librarme de mi propia energía que los robots rebotaban contra mí, Era realmente pesado el entrenamiento y era la única manera de superar al inútil de kakaroto, no podía darme por vencido, mi energía se disparó hacia todos lados haciendo explotar la cámara de gravedad en pedazos ocasionando un temblor en toda la corporación.

— La nave no podía resistirlo ese entrenamiento era muy peligroso— la voz del insecto atravesó los escombros muy tenue, como lejana.

— Vegeta—lloriqueo la mujer levantando los escombros que me cubrían— hay no!

Me levanté, de entre los escombros tambaleante y mal herido.

— Vegeta estás vivo— dijo la mujer con la mirada sobre mí.

— Por supuesto—dije para su tranquilidad aunque inmediatamente después comenzó a gritonearme como siempre.

— Oye qué intentabas hacer por poco destruyes mi casa a ver si ya te comportas— rabió.

Quise contestar a eso sin embargo no pude y me vine abajo sobre los escombros.

— Vegeta— me llamó preocupada antes de tratar de socorrerme como si la necesitara, me sostuvo en sus brazos incomodándome.

— Ni se te ocurra cometer una tontería interrumpes mi entrenamiento—le dije de mala gana.

— Aún piensas seguir entrenando con ese cuerpo tan mal herido, es imposible—me contestó.

— Estas heridas son insignificantes para mí, soy el saiyajin más fuerte del universo y les voy a demostrar que superaré a ese inútil de Kakaroto.

— Si hombre, si puedes superar a cualquier persona pero primero escucha lo que voy a decirte…

— A mí ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes—dije interrumpiéndola, quise levantarme sin embargo mi cuerpo no resistió más y quedé inconsciente.

_Corría por un camino interminable y profundo con un horrible clima alrededor mío, de repente el maldito de Kakaroto apareció al frente de mí, traté de alcanzarlo sin embargo se esfuma frente a mí y aparece el mocoso que nos advirtió sobre los androides, ambos desgraciados se convierten en súper saiyajin al frente mío y por más que me esfuerzo en alcanzarlos no lo logro._

— _Por qué, por qué no puedo, por qué no puedo alcanzarlos, por qué, POR QUÉ—grité antes de que el clima cambiara y llegara a mi sueño un recuerdo lejano._

_Mi padre convenciéndome del importante futuro que tendría como el rey de la raza más poderosa del universo, mientras observábamos como esos saiyajin basura que eran enviados a otros planetas por ser de clase baja, evidentemente yo era de mejor clase que kakaroto y lograría superarlo por la simple razón de que yo soy el saiyajin más fuerte del universo._

El impacto por el sueño me hizo despertar, respiré agitado antes de lograr tomar conciencia, giré el rostro para ver a la mujer sentada que dormía recargada sobre la mesa al lado de la cama de la enfermería, debo admitir que verla ahí tan serena me resultaba un tanto placentero su presencia en ese momento me trajo un recuerdo lejano y perdido como un sueño olvidado, en ese momento la mujer se movió despertando, instintivamente cerré los ojos fingiendo seguir dormido.

— En los líos que te metes por testarudo Vegeta—dijo la mujer somnolienta recargándose en la cama mientras me observaba—sabes, hasta lindo te vez mientras duermes—dijo sonriendo y se acercó a mí plantando en mi mejilla un beso cálido y restregando su mejilla en mi cuello continuó hablando—menos mal que te ha bajado la fiebre, me preocupaste hombre necio—dijo finalmente levantándose para tomar algo de una vitrina.

— Por qué habrías tú de preocuparte por mí—pregunté sentándome en la cama, mi voz la perturbó provocando que tirara al suelo un contenedor de vidrio.

— Ve-Vegeta, ¿E-estabas despierto?... qué sucede contigo porque me asustas de esa manera grosero—rabió avergonzada.

— Contesta lo que te pregunté—exigí con firmeza.

— ¿Yo?... yo simplemente pues me preocupan hem, esas cosas tú sabes… por qué fingiste estar dormido y desde cuándo te despertaste.

— He estado despierto el suficiente tiempo para darme cuenta de que estás completamente loca—mientras yo decía esto la mujer se agachó a recoger los vidrios del suelo hiriéndose la mano con los vidrios.

— Haay!—gritó como si se hubiera cercenado por completo la mano—me corté, me corté y es tú culpa, auch mi mano me duele—lloriqueo.

— A ver déjame ver—dije poniéndome en pie para revisar la insignificante herida y la llevé en rastra hasta una aljofaina que se encontraba en el lugar.

— Haa! Me duele, no seas rudo conmigo Vegeta suéltame, a ver si se te va quitando esa costumbre tuya de jalonearme por doquier… me estás escuchando—En ese momento comencé a realizarle una asepsia usando agua y jabón provocando de su pecho un sonoro grito que retumbó en toda la casa.

— Basta mujer escandalosa, quédate quieta.

— Cómo me pides eso si esto duele una barbaridad, suéltame por favor—dijo en medio de un montón de lágrimas y gimoteos.

— Si no te quedas quieta haré que te duela aún más—sentencié con dureza.

— Buaa, eres un desconsiderado.

— Si no fueras una llorona debilucha soportarías bien esto mujer y ya deja de gritar.

— No puedo aún me duele no te das cuenta, ya basta no lo hagas tan fuerte—dijo moviéndose de nuevo y provocando que el agua me salpicara.

— Mira lo que provocas mujer, ahora estás toda mojada y de paso me mojas a mí—dije severo secando su mano con una toalla y poniendo sobre la herida una venda pequeña que estaba a la mano.

En ese momento un sonido fuera de la habitación nos alertó, la entrometida madre de la mujer estaba fuera de la enfermería con el desayuno sin decidirse a entrar, la peliazul decidió ir a ver lo que sucedía. Desde mi lugar a un lado de la palangana vi la cara de la mujer al ver a su madre parada fuera de la enfermería.

— Hijita, al menos podrían cerrar la puerta que tal que he entrado—dijo la rubia provocando que el rostro de la pelizul se pusiera rojo como tomate maduro, avergonzada tomó la bandeja de las manos de su madre y sin decir palabra cerró la puerta de la enfermería.

— Mi madre je je je es tan… ella Ush!—dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

— No sé de que hablas mujer—contesté haciéndome el desentendido.

Me senté en la cama, la mujer puso frente a mí una mesilla de noche donde acomodó la bandeja en la que llevaba el desayuno de ambos, comimos en silencio incomodo, Tal vez la terrícola pensando en lo que había sucedido no se animaba a pronunciar palabra por pudor, esa analogía me hizo sonreír, esa mujer no era para nada pudorosa.

— Verte en completo silencio es una cosa en extremo rara mujer—dije rompiendo el silencio.

— Pues sí, es que yo estaba, yo estaba pesando—dijo ruborizándose.

— Pensando… ¿tú pensando?—Espeté burlón para iniciar alguna riña divertida—A que debemos tal milagro.

— ¿Milagro dices grosero?, eres un desvergonzado, soy una mujer muy inteligente—contestó cruzando sus brazos y formando un puchero con sus labios.

— Pues no lo demuestras seguido mujer insulsa.

— ¿Qué has dicho?... cómo te atreves, yo diseñé los robots que casi te matan, eres un necio—rabió perdiendo los estribos.

— A mi no me hables como si fuera uno de tus amigos estúpidos mujer, bien sabes que delante de mí no eres más que una humana débil y yo …

— Ya se, ya sé quien eres no lo digas de nuevo, sé perfectamente quien eres y aún con eso testarudo soy mucho más inteligente que tú, ya quisiera verte tratando de entender alguno de mis planos.

— Yo no necesito entender sus estupideces terrícolas, ese trabajo es para los débiles como tú, ya sería el colmo que no tuvieras ninguna gracia.

— Eres un gran necio Vegeta, el más odioso de todos—gritó con la cara roja de coraje.

— Y tú la más fastidiosa de las mujeres sobre esta inmunda tierra.

Al calor de la discusión la mujer hizo a un lado la mesilla de noche poniéndose en pie para hacerme frente mientras yo estaba sentado en la cama, estaba cerca exhibiendo de nuevo ese carácter, ese valor que me hacía enfurecer pero que también me atraía, sin mucho pensarlo la tomé de la cintura haciéndola perder la pose.

La acomodé en la cama subiéndome sobre ella como segundo movimiento, en reflejo a mi actuar la mujer se ruborizó mientras sentía como deslizaba con suavidad mis dedos en sus muslos, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al notar que en reacción su piel se erizó y su aroma perfumado de deseo se expedía en la habitación con rapidez.

— Vegeta e-espera… —dijo en medio de suspiros pero cerré sus labios con los míos que ella correspondió en seguida con un beso intenso.

— Qué sucede mujer odiosa que no ibas a decir algo—dije con mirada lasciva.

Mis palabras la hicieron sonreír, permití que saliera de debajo de mí para que se acomodara montada con las piernas a los lados de mi cuerpo restregando su intimidad contra mi pelvis.

— Ya no lo recuerdo—dijo regresando a mis labios.

Puse las manos sobre sus caderas que se mecían sobre mi cuerpo caliente mientras que sus dedos se deslizaban enredándose en mi cabello, el pants sport que llevaba fue fácil de deslizar permitiéndome libertad en tanto que bajo su falda ella hizo a un lado su ropa interior empotrándose ella misma, el gemido que sus rosados labios liberaron cerca de mi oreja me excitó sobre manera volviéndome loco de deseo.

Movía las caderas sobre mí tratando de suprimir sin éxito los gemidos, su corazón se aceleraba mientras las feromonas que inundaban el ambiente me hacían desearla aún más, con las manos ayudé a sus movimientos empujando con las caderas y regresándola hacia mí con fuerza usando las manos.

Casi fulminante llegó el clímax para ambos al aumentar el ritmo después de una faena interesante con la mujer encima de mí, apenas reposaba ella sobre mi pecho sin que hubiéramos deshecho la unión, mientras la presión en las venas se acompasaba regresando el ritmo cardiaco al pulso normal cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando entrar desprevenido al insulso humano que quedó pasmado ante la imagen que encontró.

— B-Bulma—trastabillaron sus palabras en su lengua que lo traicionaba.

La mujer se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras que acomodándome la ropa la eche a un lado sentándome en la cama de frente al insecto, le envíe una mirada entre triunfal y amenazadora mientras que en su rostro reconocí una expresión de odio y rencor bastante conocida que en tantos seres diferentes alrededor del espacio había visto.

— Infeliz, eres… eres un desgraciado Vegeta—gritó furioso poniendo posición de ataque.

— No me hagas reír humano estúpido, piensas hacerme frente con ese ridículo poder de pelea que tienes—espeté haciéndole mofa.

— No me importa lo que pienses infeliz pelea conmigo.

Me puse de pie, si lo que quería era que lo matara con mucho gusto cumpliría su deseo—No tengo ningún inconveniente—dije con un tono mordaz.

— Pero yo sí—se entrometió la mujer en defensa del insecto—Lo vas a matar Vegeta no lo hagas.

— A ti que más te da—dijo el insecto, mientras yo le dirigía la vista a la mujer esperando su respuesta.

— Que no quiero peleas Yamcha, hablaremos después ahora vete—le dijo con seriedad.

Nuevamente viré mis ojos hacia el débil humano que me miraba con odio profundo, levanté una ceja y con la vista le señalé la puerta, él se giró sobre sus pies y salió sin decir una sola palabra más.

La mujer se recargó en mi espalda, yo la separé con el codo—me voy a entrenar mujer—dije secamente.

— Te vas a entrenar, pero de qué estás hablando aún te estás recuperando Vegeta.

— Deja de entrometerte mujer, haré lo que me venga en gana—solté saliendo del lugar rumbo a la cámara de gravedad.

* * *

**Bien terrícolas espero que el capítulo 9 fuera lo que esperaban, como pudieron ver incluí un personaje en particular inspirado por algunas personillas fastidiosas de mi face, si bien no fue un reto incluirlas fusionadas en Eva como llamé al personaje, si me costó trabajo adaptarlo para que fuera en realidad una mezcla por ello no es ni tan troll ni tan mansita, pero si en extremo fastidiosa y entrometida…**

**Gokú: ¡Hola amigos soy Gokú…**

**Vegeta: Maldita sea Kakaroto ya te dije que todo el maldito mundo sabe quién demonios eres y no aparezcas así tan de repente insecto.**

**Gokú: Lo siento Vegeta ¿te asusté?**

**Vegeta: Por supuesto que no tonto, simplemente que no me acostumbro a tus apariciones repentinas, detesto esa técnica tuya ¬¬**

**Gokú: Si jeje como el otro día que llegue y tú y Bulma estab…**

**Vegeta: CALLATE! Eres un entrometido Kakaroto te la pasas metiendo las narices donde no te llaman AAAAAAGRRR!**

**Gokú: Cálmate Vegeta iba a decir que estaban comiendo, pues que pensaste que iba a platicarles sobre esa vez que…**

**Vegeta: Ya basta insecto estoy harto de tus tonterías, sólo mantén cerrada la boca.**

**Gokú: Hay no sé por qué te pones así, si tú cuentas todo con más detalle… Oye hablando de detalles… Cómo fue que te enteraste de lo que pasó y hablaron Yamcha y Bulma en el laboratorio si tú no estabas ahí.**

**Vegeta: ¬¬ tal vez me ayudaron con esa parte…**

**Gokú: Ah! Ya entendí, Bulma te ayudó a escribir tu fic… Espera… ¿tú pediste ayuda?**

**Vegeta: Yo no necesito ayuda Kakaroto ¬¬ ella me contó eso hace tiempo y…. Qué demonios tengo que explicarte a ti eso largo de aquí insecto.**

**Gokú: En fin chicos no se pierdan el próximo capítulo y recuerden si no son mayores de edad no lean este tipo de fics. jeje**

**Vegeta: Ush! ¬¬**


	10. Cap10: Naturaleza Saiyan

**Bien un saludo especial a las Trolls que me ayudaron con este nuevo capítulo, espero que les agrade y dejen sus reviews ¬¬**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Naturaleza saiyan

La nueva capsula de gravedad estuvo lista ese mismo día, el padre de la mujer ya la diseñaba desde antes así que no le fue un gran reto presentármela cuando iba a penas a demandar una por la que había destruido, el lugar de la explosión también había sido limpiado por sirvientes de esa casa, así que dispuse de la misma área.

—Esta nueva cámara soportará mejor el daño —aseguró el padre de la mujer.

—Eso espero, y qué hay de la capacidad en cuanto a aumentar la gravedad —pregunté.

—Esa es la mejor parte muchacho, esta tan bien hecha que aumentará la gravedad hasta 500 veces…

—Hmp! Excelente, pronto superaré al insecto de Kakaroto…

—Pero escucha Vegeta, esa gravedad es muy peligrosa, tus órganos vitales podrían colapsar, comprendes.

—Comprenda usted anciano, algo como eso no podría dañar al príncipe de los saiyajin.

—Hablando de dañarte hijo, ahora no debes entrenar estás en recuperación.

—Hmp! Ya veo de dónde sacó Bulma lo entrometido —diciendo esto abandoné el laboratorio con la capsula en la mano.

Ya casi atardecía cuando comencé mi rutina de ejercicios, aumenté la gravedad a 350, debía alcanzar en esa misma semana la gravedad aumentada 500 veces y no me detendría ahí. Logré por fin entrenar en perfecta concentración, mis ataques, cada movimiento habían mejorado, tal vez esa explosión dentro de la otra cámara me había hecho más bien que mal, o quizá podría deberse ese mejor humor con el que me encontraba.

Definitivamente no me di espacio para pensar en la mujer, imaginaba la pelea y desarrollaba nuevas técnica de combate, el espacio dentro de la cámara era propicio para mí, todo podría haber estado de maravilla durante ese entrenamiento, si no fuera por la entrometida mujer odiosa que tuvo que aparecerse inmiscuyéndose en mi entrenamiento.

—Escucha esto vegeta —la voz de la mujer sonó fuerte a través del transmisor con pantalla holográfica —no está bien que te pongas a entrenar con ese cuerpo lastimado, si continuas así no podrás recuperarte jamás ¿me oyes? —gritoneo.

—"Se la pasa gritándome todo el tiempo, que mujer maleducada" —El prestarle mi atención perdí la concentración que tenía cayendo al suelo de la cámara sucumbiendo ante la gravedad.

—Te lo figo honestamente —volvió a hablar —eres de esos tipos que no vivirán mucho tiempo… a que no puedes contestar a eso, claro era de esperarse porque todo lo que yo digo resulta ser verdad.

—Oye —le dije aún desde el suelo de la cámara — ¿Quieres morir dentro de tres años?

—Eh!... No yo quiero seguir viviendo por que aún soy una mujer joven, atractiva y bonita que tiene deseos de conocer el mundo.

—Entonces, cierra la boca —grité desde para ponerla en su lugar.

—No tienes que ser grosero Vegeta además lo único que quería era avisarte que ya es hora de cenar… USH malagradecido —rabió.

Después de eso la pantalla se esfumó y continué con el entrenamiento, agradecí que la fuerza, el impulso y la determinación que reafirma la concentración regresó a mi casi enseguida a pesar de la interrupción de la mujer. Terminé de nuevo rasguñando la madrugada, fui a mis aposentos para descansar después de vaciar de nuevo el refrigerador.

Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación al sentir cerca el ki de la mujer, estaba de hecho en mi habitación —Ahora qué demonios busca esa mujer entro metida —pensé, decidí que era mejor idea salir de la casa y entrar por el balcón, así la sorprendería en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Así lo hice, me detuve en la entrada del balcón a la habitación y la vi, insulsa esculcando entre mi ropa.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —mi voz la asustó provocando que se golpeara la cabeza contra el borde del guardarropas al levantarse.

—¡Vegeta! ¿Qué sucede contigo? —dijo la mujer sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Menos mal que no necesito hacerte daño, lo haces bien tú sola.

—Muy gracioso —dijo aún con las manos en la cabeza —Hay me dolió eres un desconsiderado…. Creo que me saldrá un chipote —lloriqueó.

—Ya déjate de tonterías mujer ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si mal no recuerdo ya antes te he dicho que no debes entrometerte en mi habitación —dije levantándola del suelo.

—Ush, eres un desagradecido Vegeta, pero eso me saco yo…

—Ya, ya déjate de tú sermón sobre lo mucho que haces por mí, eso no me interesa y lo sabes —la interrumpí con seriedad.

—Eres un necio, no comiences a portarte así de nuevo, lo único que….

—¿Qué sucede mujer, acaso no te gusta como han terminado las peleas últimamente?

—Acmmm! —exclamó y con su rostro de nuevo adornado por un rojo brillante me miró avergonzada —lo que pasa es que… hay eres imposible Vegeta —rabió

—Por qué te pones así ahora mujer, eres mucho más atrevida al momento de…

—¡Ya! Ya basta sólo vine porque sé que necesitas ropa, quería ver lo que tenías y en base a eso conseguirte más, pero como siempre eres un ingrato y yo…

La cerqué con los brazos uniendo mis labios con los suyos y aprisionando su cuerpo con el mío provocando que sus respiraciones se elevaran de nuevo, caminé haciendo que retrocediera mientras continuaba besándola. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y la saqué me separé de ella y la vi desde el marco de la puerta confundida por cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

—No irás sola a comprar ropas para mí o correré el riesgo de tener que usar de nuevo un montón de ridículas prendas espantosas, mañana mismo iremos a conseguirla—Aún me miraba atónita mientras yo hablaba.

—¿Qué… pero qué?—balbuceo.

—Después de eso podremos continuar con esto—dije en un tono burlón y sonriendo malicioso a l ver su rostro.

Me giré y cerré la puerta, por fuera de la habitación lanzó una rabieta al tiempo que con sus pies golpeaba el piso molesta, sonreí de nuevo antes de ir a la cama. Al día siguiente decidió no hablar durante el desayuno ante lo cual no tuve inconvenientes, ese día en lugar de ir a entrenar al terminar el desayuno como era mi costumbre, me quedé sentado a la mesa observando a la mujer; bebía de su tasa mientras leía algo en una especie de libro terrícola.

—Y ahora qué sucede —dijo dirigiendo sus ojos hacia mi desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Aún no terminas con tu estúpida bebida mujer?

—Eso no te interesa jum! —contestó girando la cabeza a un lado.

—Si vamos a ir a conseguir ropa para mí, no permitiré que me hagas perder el tiempo en tonterías —al decirle eso se quedó pasmada.

—E-espera un poco, aún debo arreglarme, no voy a ir en pijama.

—De ninguna manera, eso es precisamente una pérdida de tiempo.

—Ya te he dicho que no saldré de aquí sin cambiarme al menos de ropa.

—He dicho que no, perderemos más el tiempo —dije levantándome de mi lugar y tomándola de la mano la levanté para salir de la casa.

—No, no Vegeta detente —exigió mientras se jaloneaba para liberarse.

—Ya guarda silencio mujer escandalosa.

—Eres un gran necio, tonto no te das cuenta que estoy en pijama, todo el mundo se burlará de mi suéltame animal, bruto, eso es lo que eres un bru…

Detuve mis pasos haciéndola chocar en mi espalda, giré y tomándola con fuerza por debajo de sus brazos la levanté golpeándola ligeramente contra la pared del pasillo sacando de ella un grito ahogado, la miré con odio debido a esa forma imprudente de dirigirse a mí, sin ápice de respeto.

—Deja de hablarme de esa forma humana estúpida —Espeté con ira contenida —No te olvides de quién soy.

—Nunca olvidaría quién demonios eres —aulló entre lloriqueos —bájame de aquí insensible, sabes que no temo por mi vida, si llegaras a hacerme daño Gokú te haría pagarlo.

Apreté su cuerpo contra la pared haciéndole sentir un dolor intenso por la presión en las costillas sin embargo contrario a lo que esperaba, no emitió ningún sonido.

—Qué sucede odiosa mujer, no esperabas esto.

—Todo lo contrario —dijo con la voz quebrada y los ojos inundados de llanto —es de esperarse aggh! De alguien como tu ggghh! Eres muy predecible.

—¿Qué? —la solté al proferir mi desconcierto.

Cayó de bruces al suelo recuperando el aliento —lo que oíste —dijo desde el suelo —eres predecible, así nunca, óyelo bien, nunca lograrás vencer agghh…

De nuevo la interrumpí cogiéndola del cuello, cerrándole el paso del aire —Escúchame mujer —le dije mientras su rostro blanco se teñía de azul —comprende mis palabras, no eres nadie para tratar de decirme cómo soy, no sabes nada de mí, no me conoces, no tienes idea en tu estúpida cabeza vacía mujer insensata de cómo soy o de lo que soy capaz de hacer y definitivamente esto no lo viste venir.

Con sus uñas rasguñaba mi mano mientras que mis palabras impregnadas de odio le hicieron ver cerca su fin, pude percatarme en el temor de sus ojos grandes y azules que me veían luchando por no caer en la inconsciencia.

—No te mataré mujer —diciendo esto la solté —no por ahora.

Tosió descontrolada mientras el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, poniendo sus manos en su pecho me miró mientras carraspeaba la garganta y su enrojecida mirada me expresaba algo que jamás había visto, completamente fuera de lugar y que en el momento no pude identificar.

—Qué horribles cosas habrás vivido para ser así —dijo en medio de un llanto imparable.

—De qué hablas mujer, así somos los saiyajin es nuestra naturaleza.

—¡No! —Gritó —Gokú no es como tú.

—¿Kakaroto? Él es la excepción por qué es un imbécil.

—El es bueno, tú eres un monstruo —gritó mientras sus lágrimas mojaban sus ropas.

—Siempre lo he sido mujer y te lo he dicho claramente, pero te has empeñado en tratarme como a uno de tus estúpidos amigos.

—Pensé… pensé que si te mostraba sinceridad y amabilidad sacaría de tu interior ese lado bueno que todos tienen —dijo mostrando sus lágrimas con una dignidad que me impresionó.

—¿Bueno dices? En mi no hay bondad mujer, así que puedes dejarte de estupideces… y siendo esa tu intención según dices, cómo es que acostarte conmigo me haría una buena persona —dije en tono burlón.

—Imbécil… eres un maldito imbécil —soltó profundamente dolida antes de subir a su habitación corriendo a toda prisa.

Giré sobre mis pies y me dirigí a entrenar no estaba dispuesto a perder más mi tiempo en esas sensibilidades humanas que en mi ni siquiera existían, me dispuse a superar el entrenamiento del día anterior sin embargo mi concentración se vio mermada y distante, la rutina no me satisfizo y al cabo de las 10 de la noche me detuve considerando todo ese día como una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

Al llegar a mi habitación no sentí la energía de la mujer, entonces puse atención al resto de la casa y de nuevo no logré localizarla, subí al techo de la corporación tratando de encontrarla en las cercanías sin éxito alguno, rodeé el terreno cercano sin poder hallar su energía, me reproché el haber salido en su búsqueda sin siquiera haberlo meditado y estaba decidido a regresar cuando al sur de donde me encontraba y aún muy lejos sentí su insignificante presencia, de nuevo sin recapacitar un poco me dirigí hasta donde estaba.

Era un lugar relleno de inmundos humanos, parecía una algarabía donde retozaban y bailaban como estúpidos, entonces la vi sentada hablando sin parar con otra mujer en apariencia tan insulsa como ella, descendí en los alrededores del lugar y me introduje empujando a los humanos que de vez en cuando se quejaban por el trato, en ese momento una cara conocida se atravesó en mi camino.

—¡Oh! pero si eres tú —dijo la loca mujer que hacía poco había visto en la playa.

—Agh! Lo que me faltaba.

—Esto debe ser el destino —rió zalamera.

—Más bien una desgraciada coincidencia.

—no imaginé verte a ti en un lugar como este, no tienes cara de ser muy divertido.

—Este no es un lugar de mi agrado—dije mientras con los ojos revisaba el lugar donde había visto a la mujer.

Ahora estaba junto a ella un humano desconocido, meneaba su copa mientras hablaba casi en su oído y la estúpida mujer le seguía el juego.

—Te ves alterado que te parece si te invito una copa—habló la castaña frente a mí, por el dato del intruso casi la había olvidado.

—Si, lo que sea—contesté enviando miradas a mi parecer discretas hasta donde se encontraba la mujer haciendo migas con ese sujeto.

—Ven, este es un buen lugar—me dijo jalando de mi brazo hasta una mesa en donde nos sentamos.

—Mesero, ¡oiga mesero!—gritó la mujer llamando la atención de un sujeto que se acercó en seguida—para mí una cerveza y ¿para ti?—preguntó dirigiéndose a mí.

La observé sin saber exactamente que quería que le dijera así que no le contesté.

—A él también tráigale una cerveza—dijo la mujer al insecto que anotaba en un cuadernillo que introdujo en su mandil.

—Quiero saber cómo es que puedes volar, es algo así como una técnica, tal vez un truco de magia —inquirió interesada.

—No tengo tiempo mujer insulsa, estoy ocupado.

—¡Oh! Ya sé, viniste a buscarla.

—¿A buscarla? De ninguna manera, ella ni siquiera está aquí.

—Y a que has venido.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia mujer.

—Déjame ver, no viniste a buscarla y no tienes motivos para estar aquí, no sé no me suena como algo lógico, tal vez yo tenga la solución de tus problemas—dijo cuando estaba a punto de largarme de ese estúpido lugar.

—¿Qué solución?

—¿Verdad que te interesa?

—Si no hablas ahora mismo desaparecerás junto con este miserable lugar.

—Pues ya no te voy a decir.

—Agh! Mujer odiosa te ordeno que me digas lo que sea que ibas a decirme.

—A mí no me ordenas.

—Grrr! Agotas mi paciencia mujer no es un maldito juego, con quién crees que estás hablando humana insulsa.

—Qué te parece si hacemos un trato.

—De ninguna manera mujer odiosa no haré contigo ningún estúpido trato.

—Entonces no te diré, esa personalidad tuya es un caos.

—Ush! De cualquier forma e largo de aquí.

—No, espera, ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte de que trato hablo, verás tu me explicas cómo pudiste volar y yo te cuento un secreto importante de la señorita Briefs —me miró expectante al decir eso.

La miré fijamente mientras trataba de analizar lo que acababa de decirme, cómo es que esa mujer sabía su nombre, de dónde es que la conocía, cómo sabía que era ella.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

—No seas tonto, tienes media hora mirando hacía donde está ella con sus socios de la Capsul Corp.

—De qué secreto hablas…

—Primero dime cómo es que puedes volar.

—Es concentración de energía, ahora dime de qué secreto hablas.

—No, no es justo—dijo mientras el mesero se acercaba a dejarnos un par de botellas oscuras en la mesa —Explícame que debo hacer para volar.

—Qué te parece si subes a un edificio y saltas, eso podría ayudarte.

—En serio es tan fácil —dijo mientras yo le enviaba una mirada con una mueca incrédula debido a su ingenuidad.

—Escucha mujer no tengo tiempo para estas ridiculeces, no podrás hacerlo no es algo que un terrícola normal pueda llegar a hacer con facilidad o sin un entrenamiento bastante trabajado —contesté seriamente.

—Quieres decir que un humano cualquiera si puede llegar a hacerlo.

—Quiero decir que tú no podrás hacerlo mujer odiosa, ahora dime lo que sabes de la mujer o te voy a desaparecer.

—Está bien, te diré sólo porque es algo muy interesante.

—Es adicta al alcohol y al parecer su novio el beisbolista la dejó porque ella lo engañó con un misterioso sujeto que ahora está viviendo con ella en la corporación.

—bah! esto es ridículo, me retiro de este lugar está lleno de locos —En ese momento me disponía a levantarme cuando sentí una mirada en mí.

Desde el segundo piso la peliazul me miraba fijamente, me levanté y salí del lugar, tras de mí salió la castaña loca, hablando sin parar con las botellas en la mano y bebiendo una de ellas.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía tú eres el misterioso.

—Déjame tranquilo mujer odiosa, fuera de aquí.

—Pero ni siquiera has bebido tu...

En ese momento dio un mal paso chocando conmigo, la tome de los brazos y la regresé a su lugar justo en el mismo momento que la peliazul salía del lugar; mal interpretando la situación corrió hasta su automóvil y se alejó del lugar.

* * *

**Me he encontrado en algunas situaciones imprevistas y eso me ha mermado tiempo ¬¬**

**Así que por esta ocasión hasta aquí dejaré el capítulo 10 espero que les gustara…**

**Gokú: Hola amigos soy Gokú…**

**Vegeta: Por no variar verdad insecto.**

**Gokú: me gusta saludar a nuestros amigos Vegeta tu también deberías hacerlo.**

**Vegeta: Jamás lo haría es de lo más ridículo.**

**Gokú: De qué hablas yo siempre lo hago.**

**Vegeta: Y siempre das la misma impresión de tener retraso mental Kakaroto.**

**Gokú: Bueno amigos hasta el próximo capít…**

**Vegeta: Por qué has estado despidiendo mi fic insecto? ¬¬ Quién demonios te dio permiso?.**

**Gokú: Es la costumbre jijiji lo siento, oye por cierto hoy estoy un poco desilusionado Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: De qué hablas insecto.**

**Gokú: Hoy no hubo hem… pues tú sabes…**

**Vegeta: Ya cállate insecto y ustedes humanos no olviden dejar sus reviews.**


	11. Cap11: Confusiones

**Terrícolas, la ausencia marcó mis vacaciones ¬¬ no tuve tiempo para escribir y por esa razón se retrasó tanto la publicación de este capítulo once… Espero sea de su agrado. Mención especial para Sandybel por patrocinarme algunas ideas, motivación e inspiración... y a Elizabeth, Anahi, Verso Lope y Fanny por apoyo y supervisión…**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Confusiones.

Aún me encontraba estático tratando de comprender la situación, la castaña limpiaba de su saco la bebida que se había derramado encima sin siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia y partida de la peliazul.

—Mira esto que contrariedad —habló la mujer sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Deja de hacer eso mujer necia —contesté tratando de evitar que de su boca saliera otra palabra y me dejara pensar.

—De qué hablas hombre me tengo que limpiar mira este desastre, esto es tu culpa tarado…

—Cómo te atreves mujer insulsa seguramente esas bebidas alcohólicas ya te afectaron el cerebro.

—¿Afectarme?... pero si así es como pienso mejor —sonrió terca la mujer.

—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías me voy...

—Ush! Bien pues lárgate…

—Agh! Loca —Dije mientras despegaba del lugar rumbo a la CC

—¡Masoquista! —Gritó la mujer desde su lugar…

Medí el tiempo que tardé en llegar a la corporación y lo comparé con el tiempo que debería tomarle a la mujer llegar hasta ahí en su estúpido vehículo, probablemente le faltaban alrededor de quince minutos para llegar. Estaba meditando en eso sentado en la sala de la casa cuando la mujer llegó diez minutos antes de lo que yo había previsto.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras mujer endemoniada —Le dije sentado en el sofá en medio de la obscuridad de la sala…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó casi en reflejo por la sorpresa mientras encendía la luz —Ush! —Soltó dejando su bolso en la mesa de centro y caminando hacia su habitación.

—A dónde crees que vas mujer odiosa —dije aferrando su brazo y obligándola a sentarse en el sofá…

—Hay, ya basta Vegeta donde quiera que no estés tú es un lugar perfecto para mí —espetó dejando un deje de olor a alcohol en el ambiente.

—Escúchame mujer estúpida…

—No, no te escucharé eres intolerable, desquiciado y posesivo, quieres que todo se haga siempre como tú dices y este no es tu territorio ni nosotros tus subordinados para que puedas mangonearnos…

—No te atrevas a retarme mujer insulsa, por supuesto no eres como fueron mis subordinados pero te voy a decir que es lo que si eres, eres mía, mía hasta que me canse de tus idioteces y decida matarte…

—Estás enfermo, no eres más que un psicópata, yo no soy ninguna maldita cosa —chilló con los ojos de nuevo llorosos —No dudo quien si lo sea, anda y ve busca a tu zorra del bar

—Mi zorra?... No mujer, tú eres mi zorra y que te quede bien claro escandalosa terrícola odiosa que si te atreves a faltarme al respeto te mueres y contigo el infeliz cretino con el que se te ocurra arrastrarte… ¿Entendiste?

—No te permito que me hables de esa manera maniático yo hago lo que se me venga en mi maldita gana…

—No me levantes la voz mujer idiota —le dije asiendo su brazo bajándola delante de mí.

—No, no me harás bajar la cabeza simio insensible —dijo soltándose de mi agarre y golpeándome el pecho con sus pequeñas manos —infeliz, cretino, enano engreído te odio y prefiero mil veces estar muerta antes de aceptar que soy propiedad de un ser tan despreciable como eres tú…

—Cálmate endemoniada mujer —exigí tomándola de los hombros —¡Cálmate ya!

—No lo haré, tú no te mides en tu forma de actuar —lloriqueo —te atreves a reclamarme a mi cuando eres tú quien estaba ahí seduciendo a esa que quien sabe qué tipo de mujerzuela sea… ¿Dónde Vegeta? —Preguntó sacándome de concentración por completo —¿Dónde demonios conociste a esa mujer?

—¿La mujer? Y qué hay del sujeto con el que hablabas…

—Él es un socio de la compañía y sólo hablamos de negocios tonto —Gritoneo —ahora vas a querer justificarte con eso, maldita seas tú y todos los hombres, todos son iguales… Eres igual que Yamcha…

—No te atrevas a compararme con esa sabandija—interrumpí sus reclamos aferrando la mascada que llevaba atada al cuello.

Al tomarla de esa prenda descubrí sin intención parte de su blanquecino cuello que dejaba ver las marcas amoratadas de nuestra discusión anterior, Fruncí el entrecejo al notar que al contacto de mi veloz agarre ella se turbó como si esperara la muerte… Me temía.

Con los dedos deshice sin problemas el delicado nudo que llevaba en la mascada sacándola de su cuello percibiendo por completo mis dedos marcados en su blanca piel y la odié; en ese momento volví la vista hacia la suya que me dirigía una mirada helada, un terror marcado se reflejó en sus ojos azules fijos no en mis ojos sino en mis manos, detesté su mirada que de algún modo conseguía hacerme sentir miserable.

Tragué saliva y di un paso atrás como si fuera yo quien temiera por mi vida, entonces dirigió sus ojos a los míos con mil interrogantes, fruncí el ceño ante su expresivo rostro y me retiré a mi habitación dejándola sola en la sala. Cerré tras de mí con un golpe la puerta al entrar en mi habitación, inmediatamente me tiré en la cama aún aturdido por los pensamientos que se agolpaban en mi mente sin tregua, asediándome despiadadamente entre encarnizadas críticas y reclamos hacia mí mismo.

Su ki al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación desconcertó mi ensimismamiento, estaba ahí parada sin atreverse a siquiera tocar la puerta, fueron unos cuantos minutos antes de que se retirara sin embargo no fue a su habitación, sino que se dirigió a su laboratorio y permaneció en ese lugar toda la noche.

No lograba conciliar el sueño, era esa desgraciada emoción que minaba algo de mí, que se introducía y que sangraba como una herida al recordar su mirada impregnada de terror —¿Era ese un atisbo de arrepentimiento? —indagué para mis adentros, me sentí repulsivo al caer en una conclusión tan absurda como esa, jamás me arrepentiría de algo que hiciera, mis actos estaban por encima de cualquier disparidad moral desde una vista tan frívola como la humana así que no dediqué ni un pensamiento más a ese asunto.

El tiempo se escurrió entre nosotros como agua, ella propuso mucho de su tiempo a su laboratorio mientras que yo me dediqué mucho más a mis entrenamientos y me olvidé de lo sucedido, al cabo de un par de meses del incoherente evento había mejorado en muchos sentidos, ahora entrenaba a una gravedad aumentada quinientas veces con la misma agilidad que lo haría antes en una gravedad normal.

Finalizaba el mes de agosto, hacía calor así que salí de mi habitación y me recosté sobre el techo de la corporación observando el cielo nocturno, mi mente regresó al tema que se allegaba a mi mente siempre que profundizaba en recordar mi estirpe, cómo era posible que aún no lograra alcanzar el nivel de súper saiyajin si en ese momento mi entrenamiento era mucho más pesado que al cual se había sometido Kakaroto durante el viaje a Namekuseí, qué era lo que sucedía.

—"¿Cuál era la maldita clave?" —pensé, definitivamente había algo, algo que no vi, algo que pasé por alto, de repente un flechazo trajo a mí el recuerdo del sueño en el que trataba de alcanzar a Kakaroto y al mocoso que nos advirtió sobre los androides; ellos tenían esos sentimientos humanos, esas desgraciadas emociones… —"¿Qué ocurrió justo antes de que Kakaroto lograra esa transformación?... En este momento ya supero su entrenamiento bajo una gravedad aumentada cien veces así que mi nivel de pelea es mucho mayor al que él requirió para convertirse en súper saiyajin, algo sucedió cuando ya no estaba —abrí mis ojos al percatarme de una analogía que había dejado de lado —el calvo estaba vivo cuando yo morí y al regresar a la tierra todos excepto él regresaron, ese pigmeo es considerado según recuerdo el mejor amigo de Kakaroto… Su muerte fue lo que le impulsó para convertirse en el súper saiyajin legendario —exclamé mi descubrimiento para continuar perdido dentro de una cadena de pensamientos.

Mi concentración se viró por completo hacía esa dirección, repasé lo mismo tantas veces que sólo lograba confundirme aún más —"ese insecto era su compañero desde la infancia según sé" —medité un poco más y recordé a Nappa —"yo mismo lo asesiné por supuesto no sentí mucha diferencia que con el resto de los desgraciados que murieron en mis manos; qué es entonces, en realidad la vida de Nappa me importaba muy poco y si había vivido tantos años soportándolo era porque resultaba útil y el día que dejó de serlo lo eliminé sin siquiera meditarlo, ¿Debía ver morir a alguien que me importara?"—mi cabeza me enredaba en acertijos confusos en realidad nadie me importaba cómo era que lograría sentir una emoción como esa.

El recuerdo de lo que sentí al ver a esa mujer herida por mi mano se sobrevino como un golpe repentino, mis reflexiones se entrelazaban entre si y me llevaban de un giro a otro revolviendo mis creencias y mis pensamientos, necesitaba un impulso similar al que Kakaroto tuvo, quizá esa mujer sería más útil de lo que yo mismo imaginaba. No medité más, me levanté y rápidamente me dirigí al laboratorio con una sola idea en la mente, podría reprocharme después lo que estaba a punto de hacer sin embargo si iba a ser de utilidad, no evitaría hacerlo.

Abrí las puertas con fuerza e ignoré el grito ahogado de la mujer que se giró sobre su silla para verme, un escalofrío premonitorio le erizó la piel mientras en el tenso ambiente los aromas comunes del lugar se enfatizaban por la densidad de su olor a temor; me miró como sabiendo lo que había en mi cabeza, con cautela se desprendió de la silla queriendo abandonar el lugar sin embargo cerré su camino y tomándola de la cintura me la llevé volando a toda velocidad sin dar tiempo a reclamaciones, los alaridos indescifrables de la mujer no conmovían mi decisión.

La bata blanca de la mujer se desplomó al vacío mientras se aferraba a mis brazos a una altura de más de 65.000 pies de altura, el frío helaba sus brazos y el aire cortaba su respiración que trataba de recuperar pegando la cara a mi pecho. La vi luchar en mis brazos que apenas la sostenían, intentó levantar a duras penas su rostro pero supe que no debía permitir que me dirigiera su azul mirada y separando las manos la solté, observé inmutable su cuerpo precipitarse al mar que con siquiera golpearla la destruiría.

La silueta de la mujer caía en medio de movimientos involuntarios abandonando al vacío que parecía infinito lo que representaba —¡VEEEEGEEETAAAAAAAAA! —el desgarrador grito se introdujo en mi causando una sensación de pérdida que bajó por mi columna, mi mente creó de inmediato una veloz secuencia de imágenes en las que con todo lo que fue se entregó a mí y con las cuales mi memoria me abofeteaba finalizando con la estampa imaginaria de su cuerpo sin vida flotando en las aguas y no pude soportar la maldita idea.

Expulsé toda mi energía mientras descendía tratando de alcanzarla pero había ya acortado a pocos metros de distancia el recorrido hacía un final absoluto mientras el mar se levantaba reclamando su víctima, la fuerza imponente como una ráfaga que cortó el tiempo me rodeó en una llama dorada y no me detuve hasta que tuve entre mis brazos su frágil cuerpo inconsciente y frené en seco para evitar el impacto, el reflejo en el mar que se movía bajo nuestros pies me develó mi transformación en súper saiyajin que duró en realidad muy poco y desapareció para dejarme sólo un leve dolor corporal.

Regresé, y dejándola en su habitación me dirigí a la cámara de gravedad, había logrado alcanzar la transformación, sin embargo entrené toda la noche y no logré regresarla, al día siguiente no hablé con ella, ni al día siguiente a ese, así los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, durante ese tiempo la evité, evité hablar con ella y por completo su presencia, ella por su parte mudó su habitación a una alejada de la mía.

Mi entrenamiento prosperó durante ese tiempo, aún no lograba controlar la transformación sin embargo las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que había planeado, el arduo entrenamiento ayudó a mi concentración encauzada en los resultados claros y evidentes que me incentivaban para seguir entrenando, todos estos cambios positivos permitieron que lograra enterrar los estúpidos sentimientos que había creído tener y olvidarlos por completo.

Con el tiempo volví a ver a la mujer como lo que realmente era una simple y débil terrícola, dejé de esforzarme para evitarla y en momentos incluso desayunaba a la misma hora que ella. Durante uno de esos días la madre de la mujer había traído una gran cantidad de ropa dejándola en mi habitación…

—¡Oh! Joven Vegeta no he podido dejar de notar que la ropa que traes simplemente no es aceptable, he mandado traer un lote de lo más nuevo muchacho, mídete todo lo que gustes, lo que no quieras lo podemos regresar —dijo emocionada poniendo sus manos en su rostro al verme entrar después de mi entrenamiento.

—Hmp! Como sea —contesté y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha.

—Mamá no deberías ser tan afable con este hombre —habló la peliazul desde la puerta de la habitación pero sin entrar.

Detuve mi camino hacia el baño solo para dedicarle una mirada indiferente, las dos mujeres se retiraron de mi habitación entre cuchicheos y reclamos que imaginaban inaudibles, al salir de la ducha escudriñé los atuendos, las tallas estaban bien, en realidad no había problema con lo general sin embargo los colores y extrañas formas de algunos me hicieron pensar en que trataban de vestir a un payaso en lugar de a mí; el príncipe de los saiyajin —Hmp! Que falta de decencia— dije para mis adentros al ver una ridícula prenda morada que parecía estar hecha de tela de cortina y pretendía ser un pantalón masculino.

Bajé vestido con algunos atuendos que me agradaron y deposité la que me pareció desagradable en los sillones de la sala antes de dirigirme a la cocina, la comida estaba servida en la mesa, los padres de la mujer y ella misma estaban ya comiendo cuando entré acomodándome en el sitio que era dispuesto para mí.

—¡Oh! Muchacho —expresó la rubia —pero que bien te sienta la ropa si yo sabía que mi Bulmita acertaría con la talla exacta.

—¡Mamá! —Regañó la peliazul a su madre ente lo cual la rubia se encogió de hombros —Piensas salir —preguntó la mujer dirigiéndose a mí.

—Eso no te importa mujer —contesté serio, en realidad no planeaba salir a ningún lado pero me apetecía volver a escucharla exasperarse.

—¡Ush! Sólo era una pregunta grosero —contestó.

—No me interesa tu curiosidad.

—Lo que sucede es que mi madre planea una cena y ella me comentó que quería que estuvieras aquí por eso te pregunto hombre necio—me contestó con enfado, no pude evitar sonreír un poco ante su actitud de reproche.

—Estamos comiendo mujer y ¿Te pones a pensar en la cena?

—Mira yo sé perfectamente que detestas socializar, pero sería una buena forma de agradecer el detalle de mi madre de traerte…

—Yo no debo a nadie ningún pago de favores mujer insulsa —dije interrumpiéndola.

—Hay hijita si él quiere salir, déjalo antes deberías ir con él no te lo vallan a querer ganar —dijo la mayor atrayendo nuestras miradas hastiadas hacia ella.

El rostro de la peliazul se ensombreció al escuchar a su madre —El puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, no me importa —dijo al tiempo que tomaba su bebida y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación.

—¡Hay no! —exclamó la rubia poniendo su mano en el pecho —¿Si tienen problemas verdad? —preguntó.

En respuesta sólo le dirigí una mirada de fastidio esperando que no hablara más sin embargo volvió a hacerlo.

—No quisiera que pensaras que soy muy entrometida pero noto que ya no se hablan ni para discutir —dijo, nuevamente no contesté —pospondré el evento, lo principal es que ustedes arreglen su diferencias.

Me levanté de la mesa al terminar de comer la palabrería incoherente de la mujer me sacaba de mis casillas, cada minuto se tornaba más insoportable su compañía así que me retiré; salí de la corporación rumbo a una alejada montaña solitaria, me saqué la chaqueta poniéndola en el suelo, me enrollé las mangas de la camisa y me senté dispuesto a olvidarme de tantas idioteces, esa casa era un revoltijo de incoherencias y en ocasiones me daba la sensación de que podría terminar tan loco como ellos. El sueño me venció al cabo de algún tiempo en ese tranquilo lugar y me quedé dormido.

—Pues a mí me parece que sólo está dormido —la voz atravesó mi mente colándose en mi sueño.

—Eso parece, por qué estará vestido de esa manera —esa segunda voz fastidiosamente conocida terminó por despertarme.

—Agh! Maldita sea Kakaroto qué demonios están haciendo aquí —abrí los ojos para corroborar que efectivamente frente a mí se encontraban Kakaroto y su enfadoso hijo.

—Hola vegeta pasábamos por aquí cuando te vimos, me pareció extraño así que decidí que viniéramos a investigar —aseguró Kakaroto mirándome con su ademán más estúpido.

—Pues estoy bien así que lárgate y déjame en paz —contesté.

—¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto? —preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado que acababa de correrlo de ese maldito lugar —se parece a lo que Milk me obliga a usar en las fiestas, aunque se ve más cómodo, ¿Es para entrenar?

—De qué demonios hablas Kakaroto es simplemente ropa ahora déjame en paz.

—¿Bulma te obligó a usarlo Vegeta? —preguntó socarrón.

—¡Agh! Por qué habría esa mujer insignificante obligarme a hacer algo

—No lo sé Vegeta sólo preguntaba, es una chica muy atractiva—Las palabras de Kakaroto me hicieron fruncir el ceño, qué quería decir con eso, sin embargo no podía decir nada absolutamente que no me pusiera en evidencia.

—Oye papá —dijo el menor —será mejor que regresemos a casa o mamá se pondrá furiosa.

—Espera un momento Gohan, oye Vegeta qué te parece si entrenas hoy con nosotros también viene Piccoro está allá arriba.

Viré mi mirada y efectivamente ahí estaba ni siquiera me había percatado de su insignificante presencia, no estaba en guardia así que simplemente se me pasó además que el comentario de Kakaroto en realidad me había molestado.

—Si claro y después podríamos ir a comer pasteles a algún estúpido lugar terrícola ¿Te parece Kakaroto? Ush! —Espeté recogiendo del suelo la chaqueta.

—Me parece perfecto…

—Papá me parece que él no habla en serio.

Miré a ambos discutir sobre la veracidad de lo que acababa de decir—Muy bien insectos me encanta perder el tiempo con ustedes pero me retiro—Inmediatamente levanté el vuelo hacia algún otro lugar pues aún no me placía regresar a la corporación.

La tarde se me escapó mientras me entretenía tumbando algunos árboles y destruyendo montañas con mi energía, pronto la noche cubrió mis alrededores así que decidí regresar, entraba por la ventana cuando me percaté de que la presencia de la mujer estaba en la habitación de un lado como antes. Noté que en cuanto provoqué ruido al llegar, la energía de la mujer se movió con rapidez dirigiéndose de su recamara a la mía.

—Valla… ¿Y eso de que te dignaste a regresar? —cuestionó abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hago mujer?

—Es de mala educación contestar con una pregunta —dijo dignamente cruzando los brazos.

—Me piensas hablar tú de educación —Reí sonoramente ante tal absurdo.

—Ya cállate no te rías… ¿Pero qué?... ¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu ropa? —preguntó al notar desgarres en la camisa que llevaba puesta.

—Eso no te importa mujer, no olvides que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

—¿Fue esa mujer?

—¿Qué mujer?

—ASH! No te hagas el desentendido.

—Nada tienes que reclamarme mujer, por lo visto tú no entiendes lo que te conviene —dije acercándome a ella amenazadoramente.

No retrocedió sino que me vio directo a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, dio un paso al frente y rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello me besó, ante su acto la observé hacerlo con extrema extrañeza pero sin detenerla, pensé separarme de su endemoniado agarre sin embargo el calor de su cuerpo se mezclo con el mío y contrario a las indicaciones de mi mente posé mis manos sobre su pequeña cintura para pasearlas después a lo largo de su espalda pegándola contra mi pecho, la pasión subió consecuentemente al tacto de ambos sobre nuestros cuerpos hasta un nivel desconocido para mí.

Deseaba con desesperación respirar el aroma de su piel suave, seduje sus reacciones provocando con mis manos espasmos de excitación en su cuerpo, tomé con las manos su rostro separándome de ella para permitirme ver sus ojos, fruncí el seño al notarlos tristes y mi mente trajo tan vivido como el fuerte calor de nuestros cuerpos el recuerdo del momento en que no le permití a esos ojos suplicar y estuve a punto de perderlos para siempre.

Busqué de nuevo sus labios pronunciando con un beso lo que sus oídos jamás escucharían.

* * *

**Agh! Detesto este capítulo ¬¬**

**Gokú: Vegeta de qué hablas es el mejor que he leído.**

**Vegeta: Miserable deja de aparecer así tan de repente gusano USH!**

**Gokú: ¿Querías decirle lo sie…**

**Vegeta: Ush! Cállate insecto entrometido Grr!**

**Gokú: Oye en realidad no soy tan estúpido Vegeta, por qué te esfuerzas en hacer que nuestros amigos piensen eso…**

**Vegeta: No necesito esforzarme Kakaroto, tú sólo lo haces perfecto.**

**Gokú: En serio Vegeta muchas gracias… ^^**

**Vegeta: Ush! ¬¬ nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo terrícolas…**


	12. Cap12: Libertinaje

Bien terrícolas aquí les hago la entrega del doceavo capítulo de este fic, mención especial para, Sandybel, Dalara, Verso, Elizabeth, Elvira Fanny y Anahi que espero que se recupere… Lean y comenten…

Capítulo 12: Libertinaje

La besé hasta que el tiempo se convirtió en largos minutos, el pesar desapareció para darle lugar a una pasión intensa que se desperezaba entre nosotros conforme el beso se intensificaba con el juego de lenguas y labios húmedos.

—Tienes idea de en qué te estás metiendo mujer —Dije al separarme un poco de ella pero regresando a sus labios.

—Claro que lo sé —Contestó de la misma forma, con la palabra en mi boca y sin terminar el beso.

—No puedes esperar demasiado de esto.

—No me interesa Vegeta, yo también puedo ser una libertina –dijo con un brillo pícaro en la mirada.

Me besó de nuevo mordiendo mis labios, envié de regreso el mensaje insinuador dándole un leve tirón con los dientes a su labio inferior y afirmando la propuesta acariciando con las manos su cintura y espalda para luego llevarlas hacia sus firmes senos firmes que demostraban su plena excitación. El calor de nuestros cuerpos se combinaba perfectamente imponiéndose a las heladas temperaturas en las que nos encontrábamos.

Acaricie con las yemas de los dedos sus senos dibujando sobre ellos el contorno de sus formas, sus labios dejaron escapar un sollozo encantado dentro de mi boca en tanto que tiraba de sus agitados pezones de forma suave a lo que ella contestaba gimiendo y echando hacia el frente su pecho ofreciendo más de sí. Deslicé mis labios bajando por su cuello y dediqué mordidas a sus endurecidos senos cubiertos aún de la tela estorbosa de su jersey que hice desaparecer de inmediato empujándolo hacia arriba hasta sacarlo por su cabeza.

Tomé sus brazos por sus muñecas llevándolas hacia su espalda y deteniéndolas con una mano tras de ella empujé sus caderas hacia adelante y su espalda hacía atrás formado una diagonal que se extendía desde su cuello por la columna hasta las rodillas flexionadas, introduje la mano libre dentro de su pantalón de pijama con facilidad, mi mirada se clavó en la suya mientras que el calor de su intimidad impregnada de excitación rodeaba mis dedos que se movían con caricias suaves.

En su rostro explotó en seguida el rubor sexual ante el contacto físico y visual, se estremeció en mis brazos dando un tirón a sus muñecas sujetas en su espalda ahogando un gemido al morderse el labio inferior mientras trataba de sostenerme a penas la mirada, introduje entonces dos dedos en su interior mientras que con la palma agitaba ese punto suave y sensible provocando su estremecimiento que le hizo cerrar las piernas apresurada y echar su cabeza hacia atrás presa de mi agarre y caricias, así la vi llegar intempestivamente al orgasmo, tan ardiente entre mis manos envuelta entre convulsiones y jadeos.

Su aroma se expandió en la habitación y fue demoledor para mis sentidos, se arrebataba con cada sacudida entre gemidos, sonreí al verla tan perceptiva, liberé sus brazos para echarla sobre la cama, y ya recostada boca arriba me dedicó su sexual mirada mientras yo me despojaba de la desgarrada camisa ; ella introdujo sus propias manos en su pantalón para seguir tocándose.

—Eres una pervertida mujer —Declaré con una sonrisa perversa.

En respuesta sacó la mano de su pantalón y lo introdujo en su boca con una expresión traviesa y sensualmente juguetona, no esperé tal provocación, el deseo exploto en mi cabeza viajando por mi sangre hasta mi entrepierna, en un instante me encontraba arrancándole a tirones ávidos y desesperados sus pantalones y el resto de su ropa, guardar la calma no era una opción. Jalé de sus tobillos su cuerpo hacia mí acomodándola en el borde de la cama y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella hundí la cara en su húmedo sexo.

—¡Ah! Vegeta espera —dijo apenas con aliento entre jadeos húmedos —para, e-esto… e-es d-demasiado… demasiado intenso —gimoteo metiendo sus delicados dedos entre mi cabello jalando ligeramente.

Hice caso omiso a su petición que sólo me impulsaba a continuar, se retorcía entre mis manos acariciando mi espalda con sus piernas que eran dominadas por las descargas eléctricas que le provocaba el movimiento de mi lengua marcándole círculos alrededor de su clítoris agolpándole una tras otra esas convulsiones que la poseían mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mi cabello.

Sujeté su cadera para atraerla hacia mi bajándola de la cama y posándola sobre mí con sus piernas abiertas a los lados de mi cuerpo haciéndola descender sobre mi erección hundiéndome en su carne, la sensación indescriptible de su húmedo interior me invadió al tiempo que nos volvíamos todo movimiento, brazos, piernas, caricias y jadeos.

El sudor impregnaba nuestros cuerpos que se frotaban frenéticos empuñé sus brazos por sus muñecas contra la cama mientras elevaba el ritmo de los movimientos haciéndola gritar mientras echaba hacia atrás su rostro, al sentir llegar el clímax clavé los dientes en su níveo cuello, mi liberación incitó a la suya que la hizo revolverse de nuevo entre gemidos de satisfacción.

—Te extrañé —dijo apenas exhalando un suspiro antes de perder la conciencia.

Me levante con ella en los brazos para acostarla en la cama, aparté su húmedo cabello azul de su rostro apacible aún adornado por el sonrojo sexual que tanto la caracteriza, gesticuló casi imperceptible al momento en que besé sus labios de nuevo, me recosté y dormí…

…A mi modo había hecho flaquear a un cobarde nativo de un planeta miserable que a partir de ese momento sería llamado planeta Freezer 39. Realmente disfrutaba con lo que hacía, el infeliz ya con la mirada gris lucía las marcas de tortura mientras escupía la sangre que se le juntaba en la garganta, frente a él yo de 13 años no descansaba de hacerle preguntas acerca de una especie de arma que le interesaba al gran Freezer, entre golpes se contusionaba pero la información que arrojaba era en verdad muy escasa, si con ello hiciera un reporte sería una auténtica vergüenza.

—No conseguirán la energía nútse saiyajin —dijo al fin algo interesante el insecto.

—¿Qué es la energía nútse sabandija? Habla de una vez.

—Lo más maravilloso sobre la faz del universo estúpido mono bestial, jamás lo verán tus ojos —Escupió en mi bota haciéndome enfurecer.

De un corte profundo en su rostro lo silencie y me quedé mirándolo desangrarse hasta que su cuerpo no demostró más señales de vida, el recuerdo creciente de lo que fue esa misión se materializó a espaldas del insecto que tenía frente a mi mirándome con sus gélidos ojos de un dorado turbio, movió su mano de largos dedos para señalar el cadáver al cuál dirigí mi mirada expectante.

No habría logrado prepararme lo suficiente para reprimir o aminorar la terrible sensación que se agolpó en mi cabeza que no lograba comprender la extraña visión, la melena azul de la mujer caía sobre sus hombros ante la falta de firmeza de su cuello, su cuerpo se encontraba terriblemente lacerado, un tajo profundo y sangrado cruzaba su mejilla pálida mientras sus opacados ojos azules miraban a la nada.

Caí de rodillas al no sentir la respuesta de mis piernas ni de nada en lo absoluto que no fuera la humedad fría de su sangre entre mis manos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunté a la nada sin comprender —¿Cómo es que sucedió?... No… No era ella —Repetía sin sentido entre nervioso y lastimeramente aturdido.

—¿Vegeta? —Levanté la vista al escuchar su voz en el aire sin embargo ella frente a mi no se movía.

—¡Vegeta! —Gritó de nuevo.

De repente sus brazos cobraron vida sujetándome de los hombros obligándome a despertar.

—Vegeta —pronunció mi nombre con ese acento preocupado.

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué demonios quieres mujer? —Contesté enfadado.

—¿Estás bien? Tuviste un mal sueño ¿Cierto?

—¡Agh! Qué te importa mujer entrometida.

El sudor me mantenía húmedo y sus ojos brillaban de preocupación sincera, respiré con más tranquilidad y ella se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme.

—No es necesario mujer —dije cortante separándola de mi.

—Lo sé, lo siento… Yo…

—Toma tus cosas y ve a tu habitación —dije levantándome de la cama para meterme al baño.

Una vez ahí abrí la regadera y permití que el agua fría se llevara por el desagüe el recuerdo angustioso de esa pesadilla sin sentido, los golpes secos en la puerta del servicio interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

—Oye, grosero —habló la mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Lárgate a tu habitación —ordené con firmeza.

—Claro que no, no me voy a ir abre la puerta…

—¡Agh! ¿Qué no puedes hacer lo que se te dice por una ocasión?

—No me vas a sacar de aquí como si fuera una basura majadero.

—He dicho que te marches —comenzaba a sentir algo más que irritación.

—Ya dije que no, esta sigue siendo mi casa —esta vez no contesté—, me estás escuchando Vegeta —cómo no iba a escuchar su voz chillona— Vegeta…. USH! Pues no me voy a ir.

Sentí su energía moverse en la habitación, luego me di cuenta que se había echado sobre la cama de nuevo. Las pesadillas son algo con lo que ya estoy bastante familiarizado, sin embargo esa sensación de pérdida tan extraña, tan fuera de mí, pero que al mismo tiempo me resulta perfectamente reconocible; es la misma sensación que sentí en la columna aquella vez.

—Ridículo —dije para mi mismo antes de expulsar de nuevo aquellas ideas absurdas de mí cabeza—. Seguramente debe ser el ambiente pestilente de este miserable planeta.

Al salir del baño la encontré recostada sobre la cama envuelta con mis sabanas, se había dormido casi de inmediato, de repente su semblante pareció aturdido y murmuraba algunas cosas incoherentes entre dientes.

—Loca mujer, que habla dormida —dije desplegando una sonrisa, miré el cielo nocturno con una actitud reprobatoria ante mi propia y estúpida gesticulación; decidí ir a la cámara de gravedad.

Lanzaba los últimos golpes de una rutina bastante cargada, me sentía realmente agotado, sin embargo me enorgullecía notar que había batido mi record al mantener la transformación durante la última etapa de mi entrenamiento; era una victoria agridulce pues aún requería de mucha concentración y fuerza para alcanzarla y sostenerla.

Representaba dirigir a ello gran parte de mi concentración, definitivamente no sería útil en batalla si no lograba conservarla de una forma más serena. Tendría que reorganizar mis sesiones de entrenamiento para lograr mantener la transformación por tiempo indefinido sin aplicar a ello mi concentración, así tendría libertad de concentrarme en la pelea y las estrategias necesarias para vencer.

—Libertad, justo eso es lo que necesito —me dije—. "Esa mujer mencionó algo sobre libertad" —Pensé—, no, no era libertad, era libertinaje —El recuerdo me provocó de nuevo una sonrisa un tanto perversa—. No es después de todo una propuesta desagradable… Hmp! —reñí conmigo debido al extraño rumbo que habían tomado mis pensamientos tan repentinamente.

Amanecía cuando salí de la cámara de gravedad rumbo a la cocina en busca de alimento, después de todo no había dormido en toda la noche, y el entrenamiento había sido demasiado pesado; aún tenía que perfeccionarme y eso requeriría de un entrenamiento quizá basado en cierta forma a la relajación, quizá meditación y aplicarla de manera que mi energía se potencializara sin mermar mis recursos.

La cocina estaba vacía era muy temprano para que estuviesen despiertos, estaba hambriento así que tomé de la despensa una caja de cereal y comencé a comer de él a puños, saqué la leche y bebí, al terminarme el cereal aún no estaba satisfecho así que me puse a hurgar dentro del refrigerador comiendo lo que me parecía a bien hasta que tuve suficiente.

El sonido de pasos me hizo girar para ver a la mujer mientras cruzaba la puerta de la cocina.

—Y ¿Bien? —Preguntó cruzando los brazos encima del pecho.

—Y bien ¿Qué? —Contesté.

—¿Dónde dormiste? —Su pregunta me hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Eso no es de ti interés.

—Estuviste entrenando toda la noche ¿Cierto? —Cómo demonios supo, no lo sé.

—Deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos mujer insulsa.

—Eres un gran necio, que no te das cuenta que te extralimitas.

—Qué sabes tú de mis entrenamientos mujer no seas ingenua.

—¡Ush! Vegeta eres imposible no has descansado quien sabe desde cuándo y mírate ahora seguro te propones ir de nuevo a tus detestables entrenamientos.

—Mis detestables entrenamientos salvarán tu trasero mujer.

—Podrías llamarme por mi nombre… ¡Ush! El punto es que debes descansar.

—No me digas lo que debo hacer mujer y yo te llamaré como me plazca.

—¡Ush! Que difícil te pones con esa actitud tan grosera —rabió dando una patada al piso.

—¡Bah! Tonterías —Me levanté para dejarla ahí sola en la cocina con sus rabietas.

Mientras salía de la casa de nuevo me sorprendió el golpe de sueño que sentí, fuera de la discusión sobre lo que debía o no hacer, requería de un descanso, después de todo el día anterior me había pasado destruyendo porquerías terrícolas desde que el infeliz de Kakaroto me despertó y sólo dormí mientras tenía esa pesadilla, esa ridícula pesadilla, bostecé.

—"Si duermo aquí, esa odiosa mujer pensará que la obedezco" —pensé poniendo los ojos en blanco, eso me hizo decidir ir a dormir a algún otro lado.

La mañana era ya un hecho más confortable, pero a pesar del sol que ya dibujaba sus líneas doradas sobre la tierra el frío que persistía a inicios de febrero se inmiscuía por debajo de las ropas. Al llegar a una alta montaña me planté sobre la cumbre y concentré mi atención en revisar los alrededores en busca de intrusos que pudieran molestarme.

Algunos animales rondaban el pie de la montaña y entre los árboles que en ella crecían sin embargo al parecer ni siquiera un débil humano se registraba por esa zona, agucé aún más mis sentidos para detectar hacia donde y que tan lejos se encontraba el imbécil de Kakaroto, definitivamente lo menos que quería era ver de nuevo sus bobalicones gestos al decir incoherencias, alcancé a sentir muy lejano su ki, probablemente se encontraría entrenando con su hijo y ese nameku, la distancia en la que se encontraban era la suficiente como para sentir que podría relajarme.

Bajé de la cumbre hasta un espacio plano donde pegaba directo el sol, disminuí mi ki hasta desaparecerlo y me tiré bocarriba sobre la hierba alta de la montaña. El calor del sol calentó mi cuerpo hasta que al poco rato me había sacado la chamarra y la sudadera, dormí en ese lugar sin interrupciones alrededor de cuatro horas, hasta que la sombra de un roble que se había extendido sobre mi me hizo sentir frío.

Al despertar estiré los músculos y me asombró encontrarme de buen humor así que ahí al pie de esa montaña me dediqué a entrenar con bolas de mi propia energía. Entrenar en el exterior a la gravedad de este planeta me resultaba demás sencillo así que regresé a la corporación. Cuando llegue me encontré completamente sólo en la gran casa, ni la mujer, ni sus fastidiosos padres se encontraban siquiera cerca del lugar. Me puse a entrenar dentro de la cámara sin darle mucha importancia.

Al terminar la nueva sesión de entrenamiento salí rumbo la cocina, la casa continuaba vacía, así que disfrutaba de la paz que aquella soledad me brindaba. El refrigerador estaba recién surtido, habían hecho distintos guisos y comidas en recipientes con tapaderas de plástico; saqué todo lo que me apeteció y lo puse sobre la mesa y me dispuse a comer.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mujer? —Encima de la tapadera de un traste que contenía arroz cubierto con costillas de puerco encontré una nota que parecía contestarme con su fastidiosa voz entre líneas escritas a pluma morada.

VEGETA, MIS PADRES ESTÁN DE VIAJE Y YO TENGO QUE IR A LA COMPAÑÍA A ENCARGARME DE ALGUNOS NEGOCIOS, REGRESO POR LA NOCHE.

P.D. SOY UNA CHICA LISTA PUSE LA NOTA SOBRE EL DONBURI PORQUE SÉ QUE TE ENCANTA J

—¿Donburi?... Así se llama el plato —dije para mi mismo observando el traste lleno con arroz y puerco—. Bah! Que me encanta ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Yo como lo que encuentre no porque me encante… ¿Cómo encantar?... ¿Encanto?... ¿Qué demonios quiere decir usando esa palabra?

El arrebato de confusión por la inusual nota me pasó pronto mientras vaciaba el contenido de varios recipientes, dejé el plato con "donburi" para el final, al comerlo pensé de nuevo en el uso de esa palabra sobre mí, definitivamente el príncipe de los saiyajin no se encantaría con un simple platillo, aunque era significativamente bueno.

Eran casi las once de la noche, había dedicado la tarde a seguir reorganizando mi entrenamiento basado en concentración libertina, cada vez que recordaba la razón del término que había decidido aplicarle al entrenamiento sonreía con cierto grado de perversión; para esas horas de la noche ya había cenado e incluso me duché, estaba recostado en la cama sin embargo había algo que no me dejaba dormir; la mujer aún no había llegado.

Escuché el ronronear de un auto estacionarse en la entrada sin embargo lo que me hizo prestar atención a los sonidos, fue que la mujer no venía sola. Salí de mi habitación y me paré cerca de las escaleras en la planta baja.

—Simplemente no puedo creer que Mika no quisiera atender a tus razones Roy, era un buen proyecto —Habló la mujer tratando de modular su voz, quizá esperando no despertarme.

—Bueno Bulma, la verdad estaba preparado para la negativa, por eso había esperado que tú patrocinaras mi proyecto, no hay quien te niegue a ti algo —la voz del sujeto atravesó el aire.

—Shhh! —Le advirtió la mujer que bajara la voz poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre la boca.

—Pensé que tus padres se encontraban de viaje —dijo el sujeto hablando en un susurro.

—Sí, si lo están pero... —Titubeo—, Tenemos visitas.

—Ya veo, bueno espero no haber despertado a nadie —Sonríe como estúpido.

—Yo también lo espero —dijo la mujer con los ojos muy abiertos—, bueno te agradezco que me trajeras, no pensé que mi auto pudiera averiarse, es muy extraño de hecho.

—Máquinas —Sonrío un tanto nervioso el sujeto.

—Por extraño que parezca Roy confío más en mis máquinas que en algunas personas —sonrió la peliazul.

—Bueno piensas dejarme en el pórtico —soltó el infeliz haciendo una seña con la mano.

—Creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir Roy hasta mañana —contestó la mujer y poniéndole una mano en la espalda lo sacó de la casa cerrando tras él la puerta.

—Quiere acostarse contigo —dije aún sumergido en la obscuridad.

—¡AH! —Soltó en un grito ahogado la mujer y se giró de inmediato buscándome entre las sombras— ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estás Vegeta?

—¿Todos en la compañía son como ese sujeto? —Pregunté sin percibir mis propias palabras y sintiendo una repentina furia inexplicable.

—¿De qué hablas? Es un socio minoritario ni siquiera trabajo con él —contestó.

—Me da igual —me giré sobre los talones para irme.

—¿Estás celoso?

—¿Qué?

—¡Estás celoso! —exclamó con un deje divertido en la voz.

—¡Bah! Pero qué tonterías dices mujer.

—¿Por qué no simple ente aceptas que estás celoso?

—Porque es simplemente ridículo esas son estupideces terrícolas… como estar encantado insulsa mujer boba.

—¿Encantado?... ¿Eso a qué viene? —preguntó desconcertada.

—¡Bah! Olvídalo —dije comenzando a subir las escaleras.

—No ven, dime —Corrió deteniendo mi ascenso plantándose frente a mí.

—No te diré nada, loca.

—Anda te lo cambio por algo sé que te gustan los trueques.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso de nuevo?

—¿Con qué?

—Eso de que me encanta tal comida o que me gustan los trueques —pausé un poco pensativo— ¿Cómo encantado? Mujer insulsa, el príncipe de los saiyajin no se encanta y menos por simple comida —expresé con seriedad.

Ella guardó silencio mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decirle, escrutándome con su irada inquisitiva, fruncí el ceño y su expresión denotó que estaba a punto de reír; empujó sus labios hacia afuera inflando las mejillas justo antes de soltar sin rienda su risa a carcajadas mientras yo la veía sin comprender.

—¡Vegeta! —pronunció mi nombre entre risas— Deviste ver tu cara —rió de nuevo—; Es sólo una forma de hablar, quería decir que sé que te gusta.

—No entiendo el por qué de tanta risa, estás demente mujer —me sentía bastante ridículo.

—Es sólo que me gusta saber lo que te gusta —dijo colgándose con sus brazos en mi cuello.

—¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas fastidiosa?

—Es fácil, te veo, es cuestión de poner atención —contestó satisfecha con ella misma.

—¿Me vigilas?

—No tonto; es algo cotidiano.

—¿Tonto?

—Vamos Vegeta no hay que discutir ya es catorce y sé de algo que también te gusta y a mí me encanta—dijo con un tono suave y sensual antes de pegar sus labios a mi cuello y acariciar con su lengua cálida mi cuello hasta detrás de la oreja.

—Eso me parece más aceptable —No entendí que quería decir con catorce, pero ya lo averiguaría después.

Aferré el cabello de su nuca jalándolo hacia atrás para tener acceso a su cuello, deslicé la lengua desde el centro de su clavícula por la garganta hasta su barbilla para luego adueñarme de sus labios; pude de nuevo aspirar su aroma ahora aturdido con un aroma artificial de flores.

—No deberías usar esos químicos mujer.

—¡Ah! —Gimió en mi boca— ¿Qué?... ¿Qué químicos?

—Ese enfadoso olor a flores no es tuyo.

—E-es… ¡Ah! —jalé de su cabello de nuevo haciéndola mirar al techo— ¡Ah!... Es mi perfume… Es ¡Ah!.. Es italiano.

—Pues no me agrada en lo absoluto.

Deslicé mi lengua por su cuello una vez más mientras movía su cabeza sujetándola del cabello para manipularla y poder dirigirle suaves mordiscos al lóbulo de su oreja, gimió enardeciéndome los sentidos.

—Vas a volverme loca —dijo entre jadeos provocándome una sonrisa.

—No creo que eso sea posible mujer, tu ya estás loca —contesté tirando de su oreja con los dientes.

—No lograrás confundirme saiyajin, hoy me toca a mí —dijo separándose y arrodillándose frente a mí.

Recogió a un lado su cabello para apartárselo de la cara y comenzó a acariciarme por encima de los pants. La imagen era arrebatadora, su rostro formaba una sonrisa que rallaba en los extremos de la lujuria y la inocencia. Mi respiración se entrecortó rítmicamente a los movimientos de su mano sobre mi miembro.

Metió los blanquecinos dedos en mis pants bajándolos hasta liberar mi erección introduciéndosela en la boca; eché la cabeza hacia atrás absorbiendo el placer que me ofrecían sus labios. Bajé la mirada para encontrarla con la suya, masajeaba con sus manos, chupaba, lamía y repetía el proceso sin despegar su mirada de la mía; mis labios se abrieron con vida propia ante las sensaciones alcanzando únicamente a proferir un gruñido gutural, ella aceleró sus movimientos al escucharme, sabía que si no la detenía aquello terminaría pronto, así que la tomé de los hombros y la puse en pie.

—No es justo —dijo haciendo un leve puchero, mordí sus labios y la besé con pasión.

Pegué mi frente a la suya sujetándola por la nuca y metí una mano por debajo de su falda, entrometiendo mis dedos en su sexo haciendo a un lado su braga de fina tela porosa, sus ojos se resistían a perder el contacto visual con los míos en tanto que acariciaba su intimidad caliente y ya bastante húmeda.

—Lista —dije en un tono por debajo de lo gutural.

—¡Ah! —Gimió abanicando sus pestañas por el tacto— Así me tiene usted príncipe.

Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi título sin pisca de ironía, metí dos dedos en su interior lo que la hizo que arqueara su columna y cerrara los ojos, la retuve con los brazos contra mí cuando sus piernas perdieron firmeza mientras movía adentro y afuera los dedos con los que palpaba su calidez interior.

Empujé su cuerpo contra la pared de la escalera, levantando una de sus piernas para acceder a su interior con facilidad, penetré en ella sintiendo su calor húmedo rodearme al moverme en su interior; mordí su cuello mientras ella se sonrojaba al sentirme poseerla, rodee su seno con mi mano y solté su pierna con la que me rodeó la cintura para que entrara en ella con más profundidad.

Nuestros cuerpos se acompasaron en una danza de movimientos que nos ofrecían algo más que placer; entre caricias y movimientos. Terminamos recostados sobre las escaleras introduciéndome más en ella, ofreciéndonos el placer del sexo excepcional que con esa mujer resultaba aún más que sorprendente.

Bueno terrícolas, espero que el capítulo fuera lo que esperaban por esperar más de un mes… Pero bueno es temporada de mucho trabajo así que les pido comprensión a mis lectores…

Gokú: Hola amigos, soy Gokú

Vegeta: Ya no me sorprendes.

Gokú: En serio Vegeta, que bueno.

Vegeta: Hmp! ¬¬

Gokú: Este capítulo estuvo muy bueno, sabes Vegeta a mí me gusta mucho cuando Milk hace eso de…

Vegeta: Maldita sea Kakaroto cierra la boca eso no me interesa!

Gokú: Pero si sólo quiero decir q…

Vegeta: Qué te calles estúpido, no quiero saber de lo que haces con tu mujer.

Gokú: Que curioso que lo menciones el otro día estaba ella lavando algunos trastes cuando…

Vegeta: ¬¬* ¬¬* ¬¬* CALLATE INSECTO! Ve a contarle tus cosas a alguien que le interese maldita sea.

Gokú: ¿Qué es eso? *Señalando un plato con arroz*

Vegeta: ¿Qué es qué? ¬¬

Gokú: Eso que estás comiendo…

Vegeta: No estoy comiendo nada lárgate de aquí ¬¬

Gokú: Si no te lo estás comiendo me lo das…

Vegeta: ¬¬* Eres demasiado disperso Kakaroto.

Gokú: ¿Disperso? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué estábamos hablando? *Ríe*

Vegeta: Eres un idiota ¬¬ Hasta el próximo capítulo terrícolas…

Gokú: No en serio ¿De qué estábamos hablando?


	13. Cap13: Comida y

**Bien terrícolas, aquí les presento el capítulo 13 de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y si es así dejen su review. **

**Advertencia: contiene lemon.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Comida y …**

La nueva rutina daba resultados positivos, en la segunda sesión de entrenamientos a base de liberación pude sentir mi energía correr como súper saiyajin por más tiempo sin resultarme tan cansado; lo cierto era que aún no era suficiente y que mi velocidad no resultaba ser útil.

Un rayo de mi energía rebotado en un robot me dio de lleno en la espalda y me giré de inmediato para contraatacar, ese tipo de movimientos lentos podrían costarme la vida, destruí sin problemas el robot atacante y seguí con los otros dos, cada cierto tiempo la mujer me entregaba equipo para entrenar, entre trajes, robots, utensilios y por supuesto mejoras a la cámara de gravedad, esa era su forma de contribuir a la lucha contra los androides.

—Mujer entrometida —dije para mi mientras recogía del suelo uno de los cacharros creados por la mujer.

La gravedad del lugar se detuvo y la compuerta de la cámara se abrió; esa era una mejora a la cámara que me disgustaba bastante, sin embargo ya habiendo terminado el entrenamiento de igual forma pensaba apagar la máquina. La mujer entró con una charola y un termo en las manos, vestía con una falda algo más que corta en color negro y una blusa roja de botones al frente, lucía diferente su peinado, lo llevaba lacio y caía sobre sus hombros de forma grácil.

Hice un gesto y me llevé la toalla al rostro para secarme, lo cierto es que se veía muy bien y no podía permitir que se percatara del efecto que tenía en mí, verla de ese modo.

—Deberías dejar por hoy el entrenamiento —dijo ignorando que ya había terminado.

—No te entrometas en mis entrenamientos mujer —hablé aún secándome con la toalla— qué demonios haces aquí, sabes lo mucho que me molesta que me interrumpas.

—¿Qué no ves? —dijo caminando hacia una mesilla al frente de los controles de la máquina— Vine a traerte unos bocadillos.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? —pregunté observando su figura mientras acomodaba las cosas sobre la mesilla dándome la espalda.

—No seas quejoso, Vegeta.

—¿Quejoso?

—A eso me refiero —dijo mientras se inclinaba sirviendo té en una taza negra.

La falda se restregó hacia arriba con el movimiento permitiéndome ver la línea que dibuja sus perfectas formas en la cima de sus muslos delgados. Reparó en que la observa; casi pude sentir que sonreía. En un movimiento se giró con gracia metiendo en mi boca, inconscientemente abierta uno de los bocadillos, fruncí el ceño ante el atrevimiento.

—Es de atún —dijo con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos; ignorando por completo la reprobación en mi cara—; rico, no lo niegues.

Se giró de nuevo en tanto que masticaba el bocadillo, mostrándome de nuevo su perfecta silueta marcada por la diminuta falda que me hacía reparar en automático en ese espacio que se formaba entre sus muslos. Alargue la mano para tomar el dobladillo de la tela y tiré hasta acomodar su falda; respingó ante el jalón.

—¿Demasiado corta no crees? —Inquirí jalando de nuevo de su prenda, haciendo que se irguiera.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó aún dándome la espalda.

—No —contesté— ¿Algún motivo en especial? —de nuevo pude sentir que sonreía.

—No —rió un poco mientras continuaba preparando el té—; Es nueva.

—Ya veo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Eres la vulgaridad ambulante.

—¿Eso crees? —Se giró para ponerme frente a la cara la taza de té.

En realidad lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era el endemoniado té. Tomé la taza de sus manos y la acomodé detrás de ella sobre la mesa sin romper el contacto visual, sus brazos me rodearon el cuello pegando sus senos a mi pecho, trague en seco y me quedé inmóvil por un momento, luego solté el pocillo de té para pasear mis manos en su estrecha figura delicada. Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y desvaneció algunos pensamientos negativos que habían aparecido en mi mente, me abandoné a su perfume natural y a sus caricias apasionadas; Cerré los ojos mientras le permitía provocarme con sus pequeñas manos mientras mi respiración se levantaba con impulso sexual.

—¿Fuiste a la compañía de nuevo? —pregunté.

—No —contestó sonriendo mientras mordía mi cuello.

—Entonces ¿Por qué vistes de este modo?

—Acabo de llegar del salón no te das cuenta —ladee la cabeza ante su comentario en realidad no sabía a qué se refería con salón—; es un lugar para damas, donde me hicieron esto —dijo para contestar a mi pregunta no formulada mientras movía su cabeza para que su cabello ahora lacio acariciara con suavidad mis dedos que se enredaban en el.

Hundí la mirada en la suya, explicaciones no requeridas quedaron suspendidas en el aire mientras me adueñaba de su boca quitando con la mía el rastro de un material cremoso con sabor a frutas de sus labios, hasta dejarlos rojizos por su pigmentación natural y el hecho de morderlos entre besos. Tomé su cintura y girándonos la coloqué sentada encima de los controles, hizo un leve gesto por la incomodidad, que desaparecí enseguida pasando mi lengua por la apertura de su blusa que mostraba ligeramente sus senos; hasta su suave cuello.

Llevaba una tela transparente y muy suave cubriendo sus piernas hasta los muslos, abrí sus piernas y observé la imagen, su ropa interior humedecida cubría su sexo, levanté la mirada tomando por dentro de su muslo blanco el borde de esa prenda de tela extraña que cubría sus piernas.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté deslizando de un lado a otro el dedo metido entre la tela y la piel de su muslo.

—E-es… ¡Ah! —Titubeaba al hablar, el precioso sonrojo sexual apareció de inmediato— Son medias, las… ¡Ah!—exhaló un gemido cuando cambié sin avisar el dedo a su intimidad palpitante.

—Las ¿Qué? —pregunte moviendo en círculos el dedo.

—¡Ah!... Las mujeres … las usamos —contestó a penas entre sollozos y jadeos.

Sus piernas se abrían ante el tacto en tanto que marcaba el movimiento rítmico de mis dedos con sus caderas, mordió sus labios mientras posaba los ojos sobre los míos y luego los dirigía hacia el contacto de mis dedos con su intimidad, el juego era realmente excitante sin embargo ya no me contuve por más tiempo y tomándola de sus caderas la acerqué al borde del tablero de controles y restregué mi sexo contra el suyo para luego hacer a un lado su diminuta braga.

Mordí sus labios al tiempo que ella soltaba un gemido al hundirme en su interior, sentí de nuevo esa sensación tan enervante de su carne tibia rodeándome el sexo sensibilizando mis terminaciones nerviosas y mandando a mi cerebro agradables choques eléctricos que ocasionaban constante mi movimiento de vaivén, levanté sus brazos sosteniéndolos por encima de su cabeza mientras aceleraba las embestidas.

Se abrazó de mis caderas con sus piernas haciendo la unión aún más profunda, mordí con suavidad uno de sus pezones causando de sus labios un gemido fuerte que sólo me incitaba a continuar penetrando en su interior, conforme aceleraba el ritmo a un nivel casi salvaje sus gemidos también aumentaban, sus ojos se abrieron de repente para mostrarme que estaba al borde, comí de sus labios en el mismo momento que ambos nos dejábamos llevar por la espiral de convulsiones placenteras del orgasmo.

Se abrazó a mi cuello sin deshacer la unión, abría grande la boca para respirar; yo también respiré profundamente en tanto que mi corazón regresaba a su latir regular.

—Oye Vegeta —Habló unos momentos después sin soltarse de mi cuello—, quería preguntarte…

—¡Bulma! —Una voz conocida irrumpió entre nosotros— Bulma, este… ¿hola?

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron muy grandes y sus labios temblaron de nerviosismo al sentirse descubierta, me empujó para ponerse en pie y se alisó la falda que no había logrado conservarse sin arrugas, peinó su cabello y acomodó su blusa.

—¡Es Gohan! —Dijo rechinando los dientes mientras me miraba como si quisiera que me alarmara igual que ella.

—¿Bulma? —Dijo una vez más el hijo de Kakaroto acercándose a la cámara de gravedad, seguramente había sentido nuestros ki.

—¡Ya voy!—Aulló con voz desafinada la mujer haciendo que el mocoso detuviera su camino.

Ciertamente encontraba alguna gracia en todo ese asunto, sabía que estaba nerviosa por ser descubierta y la piel de alabastro de su rostro no disimulaba el rojo brillante que lo teñía; Mordió sus labios y dio otra alisada sin éxito a su falda, tomó la charola y se dirigió al encuentro del mocoso, dejé la escotilla de la cámara abierta para poder escuchar.

—Hola Bulma, que gusto verte —escuché hablar al mocoso.

—Hola Gohan, igualmente ¿Cómo estás? —Habló la mujer disimulando bien su nerviosismo.

—Estoy muy bien gracias —Escuché algo nervioso al mocoso, probablemente ya se habría percatado de lo desaliñada que iba la peliazul.

—¿Y a qué debo tu visita Gohan? ¿Cómo está Gokú? —Preguntó la mujer para hacer fluir la conversación.

—A sí, él está con el señor Piccoro, fueron a la ciudad a tomar clases de manejo.

—¿Clases de manejo dices? —Dijo la mujer un poco más tranquila— Eso sólo se le podría haber ocurrido a Milk.

—Sí —río un poco el mocoso—; y me mandó a pedirte unos cuantos libros de álgebra para que me ponga a estudiar.

—Álgebra, claro.

—¿Bocadillos? —Preguntó el mocoso.

—Ah —rió con risa nerviosa la mujer—; sí, yo… le traje a Vegeta unos bocadillos, ya sabes es la costumbre de mi madre —rió de nuevo—, toma, toma uno.

—Gracias, ya vi que sobraron bastantes debes haber preparado mu-muchos—comentó el mocoso bajando el nivel de la voz al percatarse de algún dato que acababa de percibir.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, las circunstancias en las que se encontraba la mujer me parecían sumamente graciosas, así que decidí hacer aún más bochornosa la situación; salí de la cámara de gravedad, llamando la atención de ambos y caminé rumbo a la casa, me detuve un poco a un lado de ellos y tomé uno de los bocadillos, lo metí en mi boca; el rostro de ambos se tiñó de un rojo lustroso, luego de una vista rápida a los dos continué mi camino hacia la cocina.

Hacía un sol brillante de medio día, así que al salir de la ducha y me senté en el balcón con la vista al horizonte, cerré los ojos y recargué la cabeza hacia atrás el calor del sol del cuarto mes del año, me recordó aquel día en el planeta Torim; teníamos hambre, no quedaban habitantes con vida y el calor del sol calentaba mi armadura hasta hacerla insoportable.

Las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente desde que llegué a este pestilente planeta; ya antes había pensado asesinar a Nappa, pero aliarme con sujetos como estos, estar ahí viviendo con esa mujer, lo cierto es que mi carácter no había cambiado en lo absoluto, yo era el mismo asesino frio y sanguinario que siempre había sido—"O ¿Sí? ¿Habré cambiado en algo desde Nemek? Le perdoné la vida a Ginyu, y qué decir de ese incidente cuando estaba a punto de morir; debió ser que veía cerca el infierno"—pensaba mientras el tiempo se me escapaba de las manos.

Un aroma llamó mi atención y despejó mis pensamientos, sentí hambre y decidí bajar a ver qué sucedía en la cocina, el olor era afrutado y a especias; me paré a un lado de la puerta de la cocina para identificar el aroma, olía a pastel, pero la madre de la mujer seguía de vacaciones con el viejo desde hacía ya un par de meses.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí sin hacer nada? —dijo la mujer como si hubiera podido sentir mi ki, me sorprendió, decidí quedarme callado— Pasa Vegeta —volvió a hablar la mujer y decidí entrar para ver lo que hacía—; pásame ese bol de verduras que está a tu lado —dijo aún dándome la espalda, se había cambiado de ropa, olía a gel de baño y a su aroma natural, llevaba el cabello recogido con un listón en un poco presuntuoso moño.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté poniendo a su lado el contenedor de las verduras.

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó sonriente— Hago la comida.

—¿Y ese olor?

—Es pay de fresas y manzana —sonrió más—, ya sólo falta que se sofría el pollo con las verduras un poco —dijo viéndome con una sonrisa.

En definitiva su comportamiento era extraño, en la mañana los bocadillos y ahora esto, ni siquiera me había reclamado sobre el bochorno con el hijo de Kakaroto.

—Ya quita esa cara Vegeta, no hay nada de malo con que quiera cocinar —dijo como si escuchara mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué demonios sucede contigo ahora mujer? —pregunté confundido por su inusual comportamiento.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros algo exasperada.

—De este comportamiento tuyo; llevándome bocadillos, cocinando y sin hablar de más, generalmente no eres así.

—Deberías agradecer que estoy de buenas y quiero ser amable —dijo al fin perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

—¡Bah! Tonterías yo no agradecería ese comportamiento tuyo, estás muy extraña y quiero saber que sucede, dilo de una vez.

Sonrió de forma sombría antes de hablar— lo único que quiero es tratarte bien Vegeta, sé que no estás acostumbrado a que se porten bien contigo y deberías considerar pensar que es culpa tuya.

—¿Culpa mía dices? Cómo si me interesara la forma en que los demás…

—¡Ush! —Me interrumpió socarrona— Como si me interesara esto, como si me interesara aquello, preocúpate por alguien que no seas tú, es por eso que todos te odian ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

—A mi no me interesa que me odien mujer absurda, lo único que me interesa es entrenarme y volverme más fuerte para…

—Para superar a kakaroto—dijo sacando la lengua a modo de burla—Ya me sé perfectamente ese discurso que tienes muy bien ensayado.

—¿Ensayado? Deja de interrumpirme cuando hablo maldita sea.

—No, porque estás hablando puras cosas que no vienen al caso—dejó la cuchara sobre el wok y se giró para verme con una sonrisa algo malvada—Pero te diré una cosa, hoy no me harás enfadar, hoy no perderé la cordura, no, hoy voy a consentirte aunque tenga que amarrarte a una silla.

No supe exactamente como tomar eso último, me hizo retroceder un paso en el momento justo en que se acercó para hacer caminar sus blancos dedos delgados sobre mi pecho para luego ponerlos en mi boca de forma silenciadora.

—¿Acaso lo dejé sin palabras príncipe?

—D-de ninguna manera, es sólo que estoy meditando lo que dijiste —contesté retirando su mano de mis labios—; en verdad se te ha zafado un tornillo de esa cabeza tuya, como pensarías amarrarme, ningún material me retendría.

—Es una forma de hablar Vegeta, siéntate —contestó volviendo a girarse para maniobrar con el wok.

—Hmp!—no reparé en que había hecho justo lo que me había dicho hasta que estuve sentado a la mesa de la cocina, lo cierto es que tenía hambre y de cierto modo el entusiasmo de la mujer me llamaba a atención, quería saber qué era lo que se proponía con todo eso.

Sirvió los platos con la comida en la mesa y me miró nuevamente—Adelante su alteza.

—¿Pusiste algo en la comida?

—Ahora de qué hablas—chirrió los dientes.

—Pruébala tú primero—sonreí al saber que mi comentario la enfadaba.

Apretó los dientes mientras en mi cara se dibujaba un gesto irónico y divertido al notar que perdía su supuesta cordura, pero luego cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y me miró retadoramente; subió a la mesa poniéndose de cuclillas y mostrando una parte de su ropa interior, tomo una cuchara de arroz con verduras y pollo para meterla en su boca.

Volvió a meter la cuchara en el arroz y se la llevó a la boca pero luego la re direccionó y la metió en mi boca que permanecía abierta, comí sin respingar, sin embargo el hambre se me había ido por completo, me levanté y rodee la mesa poniéndome a sus espaldas, tomé su cintura y bajándola para acomodarla poyada encima de la mesa.

Tomé su rostro echándola hacia atrás con la mano derecha en tanto que acariciaba su abdomen con la izquierda.

—Eres una mujer muy vulgar Bulma —le dije al oído mientras mordisqueaba su oreja.

—dijiste mi nomb… ¡Ah! —gimió al contacto de mis manos con sus senos que ya demostraban su excitación.

—¿Tú nombre? —pregunté mientras masajeaba sus senos con las manos.

Pegué mi miembro contra su trasero apenas cubierto, tomé la tela por el cuello de su ropa y con un par de tirones que no implicaron fuerza abrí por completo su vestido; me separé un poco de ella para sacar su harapienta prenda dejándola resbalar por sus hombros cayendo al piso sin pudor. Vestía un conjunto de ropa interior rosa con detalles en un morado desvanecido que invitaba a desgarrarlo con la misma delicadeza que al vestido.

Volteo a verme a penas por el rabillo del ojo encima de su hombro izquierdo, noté que se mordía los labios, estaba ansiosa, tomé el elástico de la braga, tiré de él y lo solté, respingó ante el ligero golpecillo de la tela contra sus nalgas; bajé la braga y noté la fina línea roja que había quedado marcada sobre la piel blanca. Me puse en cuclillas a sus espaldas y hundí el rostro en su intimidad separando sus piernas para tener acceso, inmediatamente se abandono a los gemidos mientras apoyaba su peso sobre la mesa, sus rodillas temblorosas se sacudían cada vez que daba una caricia completa con la lengua sobre su mojada intimidad que palpitaba desprendiendo ese aroma tan suyo y ese calor húmedo tan agradable.

—Comida y sexo ¿Cierto?—dije en su oído al levantarme, teniéndola bajo mi peso.

—¡¿Ah?!—Gimió dejando en el aire una pregunta tácita.

—Abre la boca —ordené echando hacia atrás su cabeza con una mano y con la otra introduje una de las fresas que adornaba el pay—; sostenla con los dientes, no la muerdas ni la eches —sonreí cuando la vi hacer un gesto preocupado.

Eché sus caderas hacia mí con ambas manos, arranqué el broche del sujetador a lo que ella dio un sobresalto, apenas gimió mientras deslizaba los dedos de mis manos a lo largo de su espina dorsal que adoptaba la forma que le daba la acaricia de mi tacto como una minina complacida. Me dirigió de nuevo la mirada con una súplica implícita de que la liberara de la encomienda de la fresa que permanecía suspendida entre sus dientes, mi sonrisa le dejó en claro que no lo haría, era una forma perfecta de hacerle entender en manos de quién estaba.

Con esa mujer no funcionaban las amenazas de muerte, pero en este plano era muy diferente, salvaje y complaciente, tan sexual que impresionaba; masajeé con los dedos su redondeado trasero firme mientras movía las caderas al ritmo que le marcaban mis manos, puse la palma de la mano derecha sobre su sexo y comencé a acariciarla provocando que suplicara de nuevo con su azul mirada excitada; tomé sus manos por las muñecas y las puse detrás de su espalda para sostenerlas con mi mano izquierda.

La tomé en esa posición, hundiéndome de nuevo en su interior, el sudor quemaba mi piel, sus gemidos limitados por tratar de mantener completa la fruta que aún sostenía con los dientes impregnaban las paredes de la cocina invitándome entre embestidas a subir el ritmo, los feroces empujones movían la mesa en la que apoyaba a la mujer, sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos excitados al sentirse presa del orgasmo, sus paredes internas comenzaron a palpitar por su clímax tan explosivo, en tanto que sus brazos y piernas se sacudían con cierta violencia, las contracciones acompasadas de sus paredes internas me envolvieron en una espiral orgásmica provocando que me vaciara en su interior.

Apoyé las palmas sobre la mesa mientras recuperaba el aliento, hábilmente ella se giró bajo mi cuerpo para verme de frente mientras me mostraba con una sonrisa la fresa intacta entre sus dientes, sonreí ante su gesto y acercando mi boca a la suya robé la fresa y la comí, ella me miró con picardía.

—Merezco un premio —dijo con un guiño.

—Sin duda alguna —ante mi afirmación sonrió de nuevo mientras mordía su labio inferior

Me levanté y acomodé mi ropa para sentarme a comer, ella recogió su vestido del suelo y se lo puso, desató el moño que sostenía su cabello y uso la cinta roja rodeando su cintura para sostener cerrado el deshilachado vestido.

—¿Qué dirás si a alguien se le ocurre venir y verte en esas fachas? —pregunté haciendo referencia burlona al incidente con el hijo de Kakaroto.

—Diré que es la moda en parís —dijo soltando una carcajada que resonó en la casa.

—Te creerían sólo si el que viene es el tarado de Kakaroto —dije con risa sarcástica.

—Hay vamos Vegeta, no es tan tonto —dijo la mujer también sonriendo por el recuerdo de su amigo socarrón—; o quién sabe.

—¡Bah! Seguro no tiene idea.

—Claro que si, él ya tiene un hijo —dijo la mujer risueña.

—¿Seguros que es de él? —pregunté entre risas.

—No seas tonto, claro que si —dijo riendo entre dientes—; Es sólo que él tiene su corazón puro.

—Puras patrañas, algún secreto debe tener, un saiyan de corazón bueno es casi inconcebible, dudo que sea de corazón bueno, simplemente es retrasado.

—Hey, ya fue mucha burla, recuerda que es mi amigo.

—Bla, bla, bien mujer, lo dejaré en paz sólo porque es incapacitado mental —reí de nuevo a lo que ella contestó propinándome un golpecillo con su puño en el brazo, sin embargo rió también.

Durante mi segunda rutina de ejercicios estuve considerando que la razón por la que Kakaroto podía manejar bien la transformación era por el supuesto corazón puro que tenía, lo cierto era que de ninguna manera consideraría que eso fuera real, había que admitir que el golpe en su cabeza era crucial en su supuesta bondad, no era más que eso, habían muerto muchas de sus neuronas con ese golpazo. Considerar la existencia de un saiyan bondadoso es casi lunática, y jamás lo aceptaría como tal.

Estaba cansado, había extendido casi al doble la rutina casi sin percibirlo, la gravedad aumentada 700 veces ya no representaba mucha dificultad así que los entrenamientos fluían con mayor facilidad, apagué la gravedad y me apoyé en los controles cuando algo llamó mi atención, la taza negra con el té de la mañana no había sobrevivido a la gravedad de la cámara, por el ruido del entrenamiento ni siquiera había notado en qué momento había colapsado.

Las piezas de porcelana negra se encontraban desperdigadas en la mesilla y su contenido descansaba en el piso de la cámara, reflexioné sobre los dos últimos meses, ya fuera durante la noche, o quizá encuentros casuales entre las rutinas dejaba espacio al sexo con la mujer, si bien era cierto que era divertido, representaba una pérdida de tiempo— "Realmente pierdo el tiempo" —Pensé tomando una de las piezas, realmente esos espacios no los deseaba ocupar en otra cosa, reñí conmigo debido al rumbo de mis pensamientos, lo cierto era que esa mujer era perturbadora y estaba completamente loca, no tenía sentido común y desprendía vulgaridad en su totalidad.

Salí de la cámara y anochecía, dentro de la casa la mujer daba vueltas de arriba hacia abajo, me extrañó que no se quedara quieta. Al entrar a la casa la vi caminar de prisa al sofá y ahí se acostó unos instantes, luego noté que hablaba por un teléfono inalámbrico morado.

—No hablamos del futuro de la compañía Lic. Estamos hablando de una simple fiesta… —dijo esperando la respuesta de su interlocutor-…No, el que no entiende eres tú. No creo que sea necesario; sabes que no me interesa lo que piensen de mí, soy la dueña… No me jodas, quiero que todo salga bien en este evento, es de los más importantes para Corporación Cápsula y no pienso dejar que se vaya al carajo precisamente ahora que me han dejado encargada a mí, mi padre espera que saque adelante la compañía en su ausencia…

A los pocos minutos de estar ahí sentada se levantó de un brinco y siguió caminando por la sala y luego subió las escaleras, mientras seguía parloteando regañona con algún pele idiota de su compañía; me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a la cocina, sobre la mesa había cajas con comida dentro, al parecer cocinar para la noche ya no le pareció atractivo a la mujer, el dato me hizo sonreír; comí hasta sentirme satisfecho, luego recordé que en la tarde no había comido el famoso pay de fresas y manzana así que lo saqué del refrigerador y me paré recargado en la barra de la cocina y comencé a comerlo, el sabor era bueno así que seguí comiéndolo.

—Bueno ya está eso, el sábado será un día interesante —dijo la mujer parándose en el marco de la cocina y apoyándose en él—, y aún me falta convencer a un invitado que pienso llevar —dijo mordiéndose los labios al lanzarme una mirada coqueta.

Fruncí el ceño ante lo que estaba diciendo— "no creo que en su cabeza loca maquinara lo que creo que está pensando… O ¿sí?" —Pensé tragando lo que tenía en la boca con cierta curiosidad negativa.

—Qué tal si hablamos de mi premio —dijo sonriendo con picardía.

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por el momento, ahora, cómo algunos de mis contactos de mi face ya saben, en la Corporación tenemos algunas fallas técnicas así qué por el momento no estaré conectado por tiempo indefinido…**

**Gokú: Eso qué significa Vegeta?**

**Vegeta: Tenía que ser maldita sea ¬¬**

**Gokú: Es que quería preguntarte algo importante…**

**Vegeta: Endemoniada suerte, de qué se trata.**

**Gokú: A qué te referías a que no tenía ni idea, y que si estaban seguros de que tengo un hijo?**

**Vegeta: Nada Kakaroto era un juego, una broma *Exasperado***

**Gokú: Ja ja ja! Uh? no entendí o.o**

**Vegeta: Olvídalo Kakaroto, si no tienes otra cosa qué preguntar lárgate de…**

**Gokú: Espera ya recuerdo, el otro día estaba viendo los comentarios y una chica preguntaba cómo era posible que aún no quedara preñada Bulma, me parece una pregunta lógica por todo el se…**

**Vegeta: Ya cállate Kakaroto, después sabrás por qué….*pensativo*... Tú sabes cómo funciona eso?**

**Gokú: Cómo funciona qué?**

**Vegeta: Hmm… Nada Kakaroto ya lárgate a tu casa ¬¬**

**Gokú: Una última pregunta Vegeta ¿Qué significa incapacitado mental?**

**Vegeta: Es lo que eres tú ¬¬**

**Gokú: Oh! Entonces significa "hombre fuerte al que no puedes vencer" *Ríe como idiota***

**Vegeta: Muy gracioso insecto ¬¬**


	14. cap:14 Peleas Ganadas

Terrícolas estamos cerca del capítulo 15 en el cual tendrán una espantosa (desde mi perspectiva) sorpresa ¬¬

Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y si es así no olviden dejar sus reviews

* * *

Capítulo 14: Peleas Ganadas.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mi desde la puerta de la cocina, dejé el traste del pay en la barra y crucé los brazos con negativa a lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

—Verás —dijo apagando el teléfono morado que sostenía en la mano derecha—; sucede que cada año la compañía celebra su fundación, desde que tengo memoria.

—En qué demonios estás pensando mujer, dilo de una buena vez.

—Me gustaría ir pero seguramente Roy y otros asociados estarán molestándome…

—No vallas —dije caminando por un lado de ella para salir de la cocina.

—Tengo que ir Vegeta, es la fiesta más importante del año para la compañía, además de que soy yo quien la organiza.

—Bueno, entonces ve y no molestes.

—¡Ush! Quieres escucharme un poco —dijo siguiéndome hasta la sala.

—Si quieres que te escuche habla claramente mujer enfadosa.

—Quisiera que alguien me acompañara y así no estaría sola por lo tanto no me molestarían —sonrío como si fuera suficiente su explicación.

—llévate a alguna de las empleadas.

—Mejor a un empleado —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —dije al percatarme de su forma de tratar de hacerme enfadar.

—¡Ush! —Dio un golpe al piso con el pie— Es obvio Vegeta.

—Para mí no —dije entornando los ojos.

—Quiero que vallas conmigo.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté para sacarla de juicio.

—Quiero que vallas conmigo a la fiesta de la compañía —contrariamente a lo que esperaba habló claro y con calma.

—Seguramente has perdido la cabeza, o tal vez es que odias a tus asociados y los quieres muertos —dije sentándome en el sofá.

—Vamos, será sólo un momento —caminó hacia mí

—Definitivamente no mujer, nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión.

—Bueno, pues eso lo veremos —dijo caminando hacia su recamara, y con sus dedos acarició mi pecho y hombro al pasar a mi lado.

Me quedé sentado un rato en la sala de la casa, escuché los pasos de la mujer hasta su habitación en silencio; aproveché el espacio de soledad para pensar, en definitiva esa mujer no sabía con quién estaba tratando, quizá no tenía ni idea de lo que era capaz de hacer si me hacían enfadar.

Protesté de nuevo chistando la lengua, estaba dedicando de mi tiempo en esa mujer y debido a un tema absurdo, no contemplaría ir con ella a un evento lleno de terrícolas insulsos hablando de estupideces; me levanté y me dirigí a mi habitación, me recosté y casi de inmediato me quedé dormido.

_Me encontraba sentado en una gran silla de madera, abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de que estaba completamente atado, el material de las sogas no parecía muy fuerte sin embargo no podía mover ni un músculo para zafarme de esa endemoniada silla, giré mis ojos en busca de alguien dentro de ese cuarto de tonalidades rojas y obscuras._

—_Te dije que te ataría a una silla si era necesario —La voz de la mujer surcó el aire._

_Entonces abrí la boca para hablar pero nada se escuchó._

—_¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó poniendo una de sus manos en su oído— Creo que no —sonrió malévola mientras mordía su labio inferior._

_El ambiente era demasiado confuso, no podía moverme ni hablar, pronto me sentí airado y completamente desesperado, se acercó a mi llevando una recién aparecida charola con galletas y algo que parecía una pluma; la reté con la mirada a modo de advertencia, no podía moverme así que comencé a sacudirme tratando de liberarme, lo cierto era que no lograba moverme mucho._

—_No luches contra eso, simplemente déjate hacer —dijo la mujer sonriendo y tomando la pluma la paseó por mi cara, trazando luego un camino por mi pecho desnudo hasta la bragueta del pantalón en la que apenas reparaba que se encontraba abierta._

_Me sacudí de nuevo en vano esperando liberarme, rodeó la silla poniéndose detrás de mí y deslizó sus manos por mi pecho hasta que llegaron a la apertura del pantalón, pegó sus labios a mi cuello pasándome la lengua detrás de la oreja, ira revuelta con un deseo incontenible me invadía, cerré los ojos por la acaricia de su lengua caliente, aquello era más que una tortura._

_Al ponerse de nuevo frente a mi iba completamente desnuda, subió encima de mi acomodando sus piernas a los lados de mi cuerpo y restregando su sexo contra el mío, la vi con furia sexual y ella me sonrió divertida, apreté la quijada y volví a sacudirme tan fuerte como podía sin embargo no lograba zafarme, de repente se desvaneció y la movilidad regresó a mi cuerpo, expulsé mi ki gritando debido a la desesperación lo que me hizo despertar del extraño sueño._

Obedecer al primer impulso que tuve al despertar del sueño me llevó al balcón de la mujer; ahí estaba parado con ambas manos apoyadas contra la venta mirando su cuerpo descansando plácidamente sobre su cama, la deseaba en ese momento y de una forma primitiva, casi feroz. Permanecí parado frente a la ventana mientras trataba de recuperar la conciencia, estar ahí percibiendo su aroma y observando sus movimientos involuntarios mientras dormía no ayudaban al cometido de controlarme, un crujido me alertó y la mujer pareció percibir el sonido también entre sueños; el sonido provenía de la ventana misma donde me apoyaba , con la fuerza que usaba en las manos inconscientemente había hecho ya unas marcas que formaban mis dedos y palmas en ambos lados de la ventana y una cuarteadora se había abierto paso con un largo de más de medio metro.

Solté de inmediato la ventana y un trozo pequeño de yeso de la pared cayó de mi lado, pensé más claramente después de verme interrumpido por el incidente de la ventana y regresé a mi habitación. Veía el techo de mi aposento mientras me regañaba debido a mi forma de actuar ante ese tipo de situaciones, a decir verdad la mujer no requería hacer mucho para provocarme.

—¡Ah! —El grito de la mujer cruzó el aire, los pasos descalzos sonaron llevándola a mi habitación de forma casi instantánea.

Alterada entró y subió de un salto a mi cama cubriéndose las piernas con la sábana; vestía una simple camisa que al verla mejor me di cuenta que me pertenecía y su cabello azul había adquirido un poco de estática lo que le confería gracia a su imagen.

—¡Vegeta! —gritó como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia— ¡Alguien! ¡Alguien o algo entró a mi cuarto!

—¿De qué demonios hablas mujer? —contesté sospechando lo que ocurría.

—Créeme por favor —sus ojos agrandados y nerviosos me miraban mientras su boca temblorosa casi no le permitía hablar—; E-estaba dormida y de repente sentí como si alguien me observara, pero cuando volteé vi como si algo se hubiera echado en el piso y vi la… —titubeo antes de continuar — …La ventana, está destruida, algo está en mi habitación.

—No hay nada en tu habitación mujer, seguramente estás alucinando —contesté tragando en seco, menos mal que no me había visto salir de su balcón.

—Te digo que si, ve a ver —suplicó lloriqueando.

—Tonterías —me levanté de la cama, tenía que ir a "examinar" su recámara y así pretender que no había sido yo quien había roto la ventana.

Entré a la habitación a revisar los daños, por suerte la mujer se había asustado tanto que no había reparado en que las marcas en el contorno de la ventana eran manos, mis manos. Usando los dedos deformé las marcas para que sólo parecieran golpes a la pared, moví un poco los muebles y regresé a mi habitación, Cuando entré la mujer se cubrió el cuerpo con una almohada como si ésta le pudiera servir de escudo protector, sonreí ante la escena.

—No hay nada —declaré.

—Y… ¿La ventana?

—Lo que sea que entró ya se fue mujer —dije tratando de ocultar la verdad.

—¡NO! —gritó— Seguro sigue por ahí en la casa, déjame dormir contigo Vegeta —suplicó.

—De ninguna manera mujer, lárgate a tu habitación —después de lo que sucedió estaba casi seguro que terminaría haciéndola mía de nuevo.

Esa mujer odiosa, sabía lo que me provocaba y debía borrar de su mente la insulsa idea que se había formado de que podía ejercer algún tipo de poder sobre mí mediante esa atracción que sentía hacia ella, que era meramente física.

—¡Vegeta! Por favor sólo hoy, no quiero ir a mi habitación.

—Entonces ve a la sala —contesté con seriedad.

—No seas malo —lloriqueó de nuevo—, seguro que esa cosa sigue en la casa —dijo abrazando la almohada.

Si continuaba con la negativa quizá comenzaría a sospechar así que puse los ojos en blanco y me senté en la cama—acuéstate y duérmete—dije con sequedad.

Ella obedeció, en realidad temía a lo que creyó ver que entró y que en realidad se trataba de un trozo de la pared que incidentalmente cayó de su lado justo en el momento en que ella volteó, el dato me hizo sonreír; decidí esperar a que se durmiera y luego retirarme a la cámara de gravedad. Sentado comencé a quedarme dormido, de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada a esa mujer insulsa y vulgar, yo mismo no alcanzaba a comprender por qué en ocasiones me hacía perder tanto la concentración.

Es una mujer fuerte y generalmente valiente, quizá tuvo un mal sueño y era por eso que se acobardó con tan poco, fuese cual fuese la razón, ahora estaba ahí en mi habitación; la miré de nuevo, su hombro desnudo se asomaba por debajo de la sábana y de la camisa que llevaba puesta, en silencio mientras dormía, esa mujer no estaba indefensa y lo que menos necesitaba era que la defendieran, eso era seguro.

En un movimiento se abrazó a mi pierna como una lapa acarició con sus manos mi muslo, cerré los ojos y mordí mis labios en tanto que hacía un gesto incómodo pero excitado, solté sus manos de mi pierna y me puse en pie, debía salir de ahí de inmediato. Me dirigí en automático a la cámara de gravedad, hice funcionar la máquina y me puse a entrenar con furia, mis pensamientos hacían mella en mi cabeza, esa mujer se colaba de vez en cuando y me reprendía haciendo el entrenamiento cada vez más pesado, sentí el deseo impulsivo de ir de nuevo a buscarla necesitaba expulsar de algún modo toda esa ansiedad.

Salí de la cámara de gravedad y volé hacia el sur a toda velocidad, expulsé mi energía mientras aceleraba el vuelo, el aire movía mi cabello con fuerza mientras hacía ese vuelo una carrera en contra de mis propios impulsos, de repente sentí un ki conocido cercano a una montaña; el nameku se plantó frente a mi deteniendo mi vuelo, chirrié los dientes al verlo.

—¿Qué te propones hacer Vegeta? —preguntó no sé qué diablos imaginándose.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia estúpido hazte a un lado —contesté con rabia.

—De ninguna manera enano ¿Qué planeas? Dilo de una buena vez.

—No me molestes planta lárgate de aquí —comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

En ese momento Kakaroto salió al encuentro poniéndose las botas de forma ridícula.

—¿Qué sucede, piensan entrenar a esta hora? —preguntó socarrón.

—¡Ush! Me largo —dije dirigiendo mi vuelo a otro lado, sin embargo de nuevo el nameku me cerró el paso.

—De aquí no te vas hasta que digas lo que planeas —dijo con los brazos cruzados al pecho.

—¿Qué planea de que Piccoro? —indagó Kakaroto.

—No lo sé Gokú, es por eso que le pregunto —contestó el nameku con obviedad.

—Idioteces, escuchen imbéciles —apreté los puños, definitivamente no me haría mal algo de pelea—; yo hago lo que se me da la gana.

—¿Qué hacías rodeando la tierra infeliz? ¿Aún piensas vender este planeta?

Entorné los ojos ante su estúpido comentario.

—No lo creo Piccoro quizá sólo salió a pasear —dijo Kakaroto poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

—Estupideces, si piensas pelear hazlo de una vez —dije ignorando a Kakaroto.

—Bien enano, tú lo pediste —dijo el nameku quitándose la capa y el turbante.

—¿Es una pelea para entrenar? —preguntó Kakaroto.

—No Gokú, esté inútil planea algo.

—Por supuesto sabandija, destruiré este apestoso planeta después de que acabe con esos androides y con basuras como ustedes —contesté hosco.

—Ves Piccoro o planea nada nuevo —interrumpió kakaroto haciendo menos mi amenaza.

—¡Hmp! No tengo humor para tus idioteces Kakaroto si vas a pelear hazlo de una buena vez —dije poniendo posición de pelea.

—Esta pelea es conmigo enano —dijo el nameku poniéndose también en guardia.

—¿Qué sucede señor Piccoro? —preguntó el hijo de Kakaroto saliendo a penas de la casa distrayendo al nameku.

Aproveché su descuido para conectarle un golpe recio en la cara; el nameku también se había hecho más fuerte sin embargo no lo suficiente para hacerme frente, tanto entrenamiento quedó demostrado mientras le descargaba golpes en el tórax y recibiendo también de regreso unos cuantos, desquité con ese insecto la acumulación de energía y furia que tanto había reprimido y que los entrenamientos por más pesados que fueran no lograban liberar.

La pelea se extendió entre el intercambio de golpes fuertes y expulsiones de ki después de que uno a otro nos sumiéramos en la tierra o las montañas debido a los golpes fuertes, le atizaba una secuencia de bolas de energía, la fuerza del nameku había mermado lo suficiente y estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, la furia que aún corría por mis venas se negó a detenerse mientras veía mermar sus energías; una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara al tiempo en que lancé una bola de energía decidido a terminar con esa pelea de la mejor manera desde mi perspectiva.

Kakaroto se interpuso golpeando de lleno la redonda forma de energía cinética con el dorso de la mano y desviándolo del camino que había trazado hacia el nameku, la intromisión me hizo enfadar sobremanera.

—Hazte a un lado maldita sea —amenacé cerrando con fuerza los puños.

—Que te parece si entro en su lugar —como si mantuviera la idea de que se trataba de un entrenamiento.

—Cómo quieras infeliz ataca —contesté poniendo de nuevo mi posición de ataque.

—¡Gokú! —La voz de la mujer de Kakaroto cruzó la noche— Por qué demonios tienen que estar entrenando a estas horas de la noche, ven acá.

—Espera Milk, yo no he peleado —dijo Kakaroto con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

—Ven ahora mismo, qué ejemplo le das a tu hijo, lo convertirás en un rebelde.

—¡Ush! Me largo de aquí —exclamé exasperado.

—Bueno, pero quizá mañana puedas venir a entrenar con nosotros.

Me retiré del lugar volando de regreso a la corporación ignorando ese último comentario del insulso saiyan que se quedaba a merced de la ira de su mujer, en realidad no podía concebir la forma en que esa mujer le restaba crédito a su condición guerrera de saiyajin, ese insecto de Kakaroto permitía que su mujer lo mangoneara, era quizá lo que la peliazul quería hacer mandándome y dándome órdenes a pesar de lo mucho que me hacía enfurecer la manera corriente en a que me hablaba.

Aún era de madrugada así que seguramente la mujer seguiría durmiendo en mi habitación, decidí ir a dormir en la cámara de gravedad; no fue hasta que estuve ahí tratando de descansar cuando me percaté del cansancio y el dolor corporal que me había dejado la batalla con el nameku, no todos sus golpes habían sido inútiles, me percaté de que algunos de esos golpes habían logrado fuerte alcance por causa de las fallas que ya antes había encontrado durante los entrenamientos, y a pesar de no haberme transformado mi concentración y velocidad no habían sido de lo mejor. Dormí sin dar tiempo a sueños por el cansancio.

Al despertar estaba recostado en la enfermería de la corporación, la mujer estaba sentada a mi lado metiendo un trapo en un pocillo de agua y lo puso sobre mi frente.

—Con quién estuviste peleando Vegeta —me preguntó acomodándome la gasa en la frente.

—Eso no te interesa mujer —contesté cortante al recordar a la mujer de Kakaroto.

—¡Ush! Eso me saco por preocuparme por ti —chirrió los dientes mientras ponía los ojos en blanco como protesta.

—Nadie te ha dicho que lo hagas, lárgate de aquí no necesito tu miserable ayuda.

Me observó dolida mientras yo quitaba de mi frente la gasa y arrojándola al suelo me levanté de la cama.

—Eres un gran necio, sólo he intentado ser amable.

—No me interesa lo que hagas mujer fuera de aquí.

Se levantó y recogiendo el pequeño trozo de tela del piso se fue de la habitación de la enfermería, había sido demasiado blando con ella últimamente, todo por las desgraciadas sesiones de sexo desenfrenado en las que me había visto enredado con ella.

Tanto había sido el acostumbramiento al cuerpo de esa mujer, a ese sentido de pertenencia que me inspiraba que por un momento casi llegué a pensar en la posibilidad de llevarla conmigo cuando fuese la destrucción de ese planeta, sacudí la cabeza exasperado por mi propia forma de pensar tan fuera de toda lógica.

Fui a la cocina en busca de comida, aún resentía los golpes de la pelea aunque ya eran demasiado leves para ser una molestia; la mujer no estaba en la cocina, en su lugar estaba un robot que al percibirme entrar con sus sensores se giró para saludar con algunos ruidos y luego se puso a servir la mesa con la comida para el desayuno, observé el reloj que se encontraba encima de un calendario en la cocina, eran cerca de las diez, había dormido más de la cuenta y requería de recuperar ese tiempo perdido en la cámara de gravedad.

La pelea con ese insecto verde me había demostrado el progreso que había tenido sin embargo también sacó a la luz las fallas de mis estrategias de pelea, requería de más entrenamiento arduo y trabajado, desayuné rápido y me dirigí a la cámara de gravedad.

Respiré profundamente para no sentirme de nuevo inundado por la ira, me encontraba parado en la puerta de la cocina observando el espacio vacío donde solía situarse a cámara de gravedad, estaba más que harto de esa mujer y sus malditas artimañas, se había llevado la máquina con el único fin de hacerme enfadar.

Enfurecido me dirigí hasta el desgraciado laboratorio, abrí las puertas de golpe y los pocos trabajadores que ahí se encontraban desaparecieron como cucarachas al encender la luz; la mujer me miró desde el otro lado de su escritorio, con cierta precaución pero sin una pisca ce miedo.

—Estoy harto de tus malditos juegos mujer, entrégame la cámara es una orden —le dije sin rodeos.

—Yo no…

—Quiero la maldita cámara mujer, ahora mismo.

—Si me dejas explicarte…

Con velocidad impulsada por la ira me acerqué a ella levantando d un golpe la mesa haciéndola volar hasta el otro lado del laboratorio, cerró su boca y me miró sin amedrentarse; otra razón por la que esa mujer me atraía y al mismo tiempo me resultaba frustrante e irritante era precisamente su desgraciado valor, ese que adquiría cuando le placía y que incluso le confería cierta fortaleza.

—Basta Vegeta —dijo con voz inquieta—, no me hagas una escena ahora.

—Quieres una maldita escena, te destruiré todo el maldito laboratorio.

—No te atrevas.

—No quiero tus desgraciados juegos —le dije chirriando los dientes, realmente estaba enfurecido.

—Yo no estoy jugando Vegeta, mi padre tiene tu estúpida cámara —dijo con los ojos furiosos.

La miré con recelo, lo cierto es que no comprendía por qué la tenía había estado funcionando bien y no era tiempo de hacerle mejoras.

—Estuvo experimentando con la fricción dentro de una a escala y ahora tiene la forma de equipar la tuya con un compresor de fricción para que no se destruya como las otras —aclaró con un nudo en la garganta que valientemente tragó para después poner un rostro de afrenta.

—¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste? —le dije sujetándola de la bata para acercarla en una amenaza, crees que estoy jugando maldita sea.

—Traté de decírtelo —usando toda su fuerza zafo de mi agarre la tela de su bata.

—No me dijiste nada de eso endemoniada mujer no mientas.

—Me corriste ¿Qué demonios querías que hiciera? Pedirte a ti amabilidad es pedirle agua al desierto, eres un necio y tú también me tienes harta, te vas y quien sabe que maquinas en tu mente y te pones de ese modo.

—De qué modo, explícate ahora mismo —aún estaba rabioso.

—Esa cantaleta de soy malo y jodo a todo el mundo —gritó empujándome con toda la fuerza de sus débiles manos.

—Y yo estoy harto de tu maldita forma de hablarme, de querer tratarme como a uno de tus imbéciles amigos —sentencié sujetando sus manos deteniendo sus insignificantes golpes.

—No me importa, si quieres matarme hazlo ya me tienes cansada con esa actitud de príncipe endiabladamente prepotente —se jaloneo pero no la solté—; ya hazlo anda maldita sea, mátame, mátame si no me necesitas, quédate solo, eso es lo que quieres, estar jodidamente solo y pudrirte en tu…

Su aroma, su fuerza de mujer enfadada, su valor, mi ira, no sé exactamente qué fue lo que me impulsó en ese momento, pero interrumpí sus alardes besándola con fuerza y cierta desesperación, en un segundo todas las ansiedades de la noche anterior regresaron a mí que en un momento arranqué su bata.

—No—dijo girando su rostro para evitar que la besara—Estoy enojada, suél..

Ignoré sus palabras y tomándola de la barbilla volví a reclamar sus labios, intentó forcejear empujándome y sacudiéndose por muy poco tiempo, también reconozco que le es difícil resistirse a ese tipo de situaciones y me resultaba razonable pensar en que ambos quedábamos un tanto expuestos.

Alargó el beso de pasión desenfrenada poniendo sus manos en mi cuello para convertirnos en todo brazos, lenguas húmedas y caricias feroces, casi violentas mientras nos dedicábamos a arrancarnos la ropa, apenas nos encontramos desnudos la tomé de los costados y la levanté para que me rodeara el cuerpo con sus piernas, me introduje en su interior con fuerza haciéndola gemir.

Esa sensación que embargaba al rodearme con su suave y tibia piel casi enternecedora que provocaba instintos animales y primitivos en un contraste de lo contradictorio desde mi perspectiva, mordí su cuello mientras el ritmo de ambos aumentaba por el intenso deseo de tenerla; sería posible que me cansara de esa mujer, cada vez que la hacía mía terminaba deseándola más.

Mordió su labio inferior profiriendo un gemido espectacular al sentirse presa del orgasmo, empujé de nuevo en su interior mientras me abandonaba también a los placeres del clímax; paradójicamente a como habíamos comenzado esto terminamos acostados en la parte inferior del escritorio que erigía las patas hacia arriba desde que lo había hecho volar por el laboratorio.

—Eres un odioso —me dijo formando un puchero.

Su comentario me hizo sonreír, lo cierto es que no había buscado, o no había sido mi entera intención enredarme de nuevo con ella—Crees que exista un material tan fuerte que pudiera contener mucha fuerza?—pregunté al recordar el sueño que había comenzado todo ese injurioso día.

—¿Cómo? ¿un material?

—Olvídalo mujer —dije levantándome para retirarme.

—No, dime de qué hablas.

—Ya dije que lo olvides mujer fastidiosa.

—Oye por cierto, ya sé que fuiste tú —dijo dejando en el aire mi desconcierto—; por qué destruiste mi ventana.

—Pensaba matarte por fastidiosa.

—Bien sabes que no me harías daño Vegeta.

Su certeza me hizo ladear la cabeza con indignación.

—Y sabes qué otra cosa —continúo hablando—; irás conmigo esta noche a la fiesta de la compañía—dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Eh tenido tiempo suficiente para actualizar con cierta prontitud debido a los problemas que persisten en Capsul Corp terrícolas…

Gokú: Eso de los problemas en que les quitaron el Internet verdad Vegeta…

Vegeta: Cállate maldita sea Kakaroto, no puedes quedarte en tu casa por una maldita vez ¬¬

Gokú: Milk está preparando la comida y me corrió.

Vegeta: Esa endemoniada mujer tuya te mangonea Kakaroto.

Gokú: Mangonea?... Son mangos gigantes?

Vegeta: ¬¬

Gokú: Oye Vegeta sólo una cosa no me quedó clara, como es que no te diste cuenta de que estabas destrozando la ventana.

Vegeta: Qué demonios te importa Kakaroto; me largo de aquí…

Gokú: Está bien Vegeta yo me quedo a platicar con los lectores.

Vegeta: De ninguna manera, pensaran que es un maldito foro, esfúmate insecto.

Gokú: No, mejor me voy a mi casa el cigarro hace mucho daño Vegeta.

Vegeta: Eres un idiota ¬¬


	15. Cap15: Una Situación Incómoda

No tengo muchos comentarios respecto a este capítulo, no fue muy de mi agrado escribirlo sin embargo, pasó y si se trata de dar seguimiento a las cosas será mejor que lo sepan ¬¬

Quiero dar mención de agradecimientos atrasados, que por una u otra razón no había mencionado pero que son muy importantes de mencionar; a Mayra Paola que hizo la imagen del capítulo 13, a Dalara Pichuga quien se encargó de la imagen del capítulo 14 y a Milk Linda de Son quien se encargó de la imagen que lleva este nuevo capítulo 15.

Por supuesto también a mis hostigadoras personales a las cuales pueden agradecer que actualizara a pesar de algunos imprevistos: Dalara Pichuga, Flor Giorno, Verso Lope y Bbriefs que son muy persistentes j aja!

* * *

Capitulo 15: Situación Incómoda

Me encontraba parado junto a la entrada principal de esa casa, el traje en realidad no era tan incómodo como esperaba que lo fuera, cerré los ojos con hastío ¿Cómo era posible que yo, siendo quien soy, el príncipe de la mejor raza guerrera de todo el universo sucumbiera a los deseos banales de una mujer por demás absurda? Recordé la forma irracional en la que había terminado ahí al borde de la humillación vestido con ese traje negro, y esa desesperante corbata gris.

_Había estado entrenando toda la tarde, después del incidente en el laboratorio con la mujer por la mañana consideré que debía realizar una ardua sesión de entrenamientos, durante el día no vi a la mujer ni una sola vez incluso comí con la privacidad necesaria para sentirme cómodo, a quienes si había visto rondar en la casa fue a sus padres que habían llegado de su viaje sin previo aviso la madrugada de ese mismo día, el recuerdo de lo que ocasionó que el viejo quisiera mejorar mi cámara precisamente ese día me hizo sonreír._

_Realicé la primera rutina de entrenamiento en el patio de la casa, en realidad me resultaba bastante inútil, la gravedad me parecía por demás ligera y no representaba ninguna dificultad, de cualquier forma no tenía más que hacer, después de la comida, el viejo me interceptó en la sala para entregarme la cámara renovada así que me permití hacer de nuevo la sesión usándola._

_No sólo era mucho más resistente, también había logrado que la cámara absorbiera energía de modo que cuando había demasiada presión dentro de la cámara la gravedad aumentaba por si sola unos cuantos grados y luego regresaba al nivel que se le había puesto; era de esa forma en la que en verdad me representaba un reto, después de todo si me encontraba distraído el aumento inmediato de gravedad me arrojaba al suelo, así que debía concentrarme más en ello y liberar la transformación con más naturalidad._

_Al terminar el entrenamiento me dirigí a mi habitación y tomé una ducha, la tarde ya estaba avanzada y la noche se abría paso en el horizonte, lo cierto es que en ese momento no recordaba siquiera la dichosa fiesta o la mujer misma. Me sequé y salí del baño en la cama frente a mi estaba una bolsa de papel con ropa en su interior; tomé la bolsa y salí aún con la sola toalla cubriéndome a dejarle a la tesonera peliazul ese traje en señal de la negativa que mantenía al hecho de ir a esa fiesta._

_Abrí la puerta de su habitación cuando la tela suave de un vestido rojo se desplegaba hacia abajo con gracia y simpleza lamiendo su piel antes de cubrirla, llevaba ropa interior de encajes negro y unas de esas medias en color ahumado cubriendo sus piernas; me percaté en ese momento de que el atavío apenas cubría su cuerpo y al virarse frente a mí con una sonrisa, pude observar que sus senos apenas eran cubiertos con dos tiras de tela que conformaban la parte de arriba del vestido y que se unían tras su cuello con una delgada cadena que acariciaba su espalda. _

—_¿Vistiendo eso piensas salir? —pregunté casi sin darme cuenta._

—_¿Algún problema con eso?—respondió ufana._

—_¡Hmp! Claro que no, eso no me interesa —respondí poniendo en el suelo de su habitación la bolsa con el atuendo que me había dedicado._

—_Está bien, de cualquier forma sé que podré encontrar quién me haga compañía —dijo girando de nuevo para verse en el espejo._

—_¡Ush! Y cómo no si luces como una cabaretera —dije harto por su vulgaridad._

—_Eres un atrevido, grosero, tú qué vas a saber de moda; este vestido es de diseñador y está hecho con la más fina tela tonto, no te atrevas a decirme cabaretera —gritó enfurecida._

—_Bah, yo te diré como me pegue la gana, ese trapo podrá ser de lo que quieras y hecho por quien quieras pero tú no sales de aquí vistiendo esa porquería —dije avanzando unos pasos hacia ella y perdiendo el juicio._

—_No me digas y quien lo va a evitar —dijo avanzando hacia mí también._

—_He dicho y no voy a discutirlo, histérica._

—_Yo histérica y mira cómo te pones por un vestido –puso las manos en su cintura—. Déjeme informarle príncipe que si me iré y si no quieres ir allá tú yo me voy a divertir bailando._

_Me rodeó para salir de la habitación, pero la regresé del brazo echándola sobra la cama._

—_Te das cuenta, veo tu ropa interior y no necesité quitarte esa garra a la que llamas vestido._

—_¡Estás demente! —gritó emberrinchada, levantándose de la cama para hacerme frente— Nadie en la fiesta me empujará como tú lo haces._

—_Con lo torpe que eres, no dudaría que tú misma tropezaras cayendo al suelo —dije tomando el borde de una de las tiras que cubría su seno._

—_Eres insufrible Vegeta, desconsiderado y nada empático, deberías... ah!_

_La interrumpí pasando un dedo por dentro de la tela acariciando su seno con descaro, el tacto le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo y me dirigió una mirada que intentaba con desesperación reprimir el deseo y convertirlo de nuevo en enojo._

—_¿Empatía? —indagué acariciándola de nuevo provocando que mordiera sus rojos labios carnosos— ¿De qué demonios sirve la empatía?_

—_S-sirve, para que la gente sea consi… ¡Ah! —exclamo cuando pasando un brazo detrás de ella la acerqué a mí._

_Intento empujarme y volver a hablar sin embargo detuve sus palabras con mi boca, rodeo mi cuello con sus manos enredando los dedos en mi cabello mientras la sujetaba acariciando su espalda desnuda y tocando con los dedos la delicada cadena que sostenía su vestido, se percato de un ligero jalón que le di a la cadena así que empujó mis manos hacia abajo con la intención de que olvidara quitarle la prenda._

—_Vamos —susurró mordiendo mis labios—, ven conmigo y prometo que te divertirás._

—_No creo que realmente tengas idea de a quien llevarías a tu fiesta._

—_Sé que no harás nada indebido —sonrió mientras continuaba su boca sobre la mía—; a menos de que lo hagas conmigo, escucha esto Vegeta; dame gusto esta noche y me encargaré de darte gusto en lo que desees._

—_Interesante —Mordí de nuevo sus labios mientras acariciaba su sexo con mi pierna._

Revisé de nuevo las escaleras esperando a que bajara, era la segunda vez que se regresaba por cosas que había olvidado, la primera vez fue por un par de aretes y la segunda por las llaves del auto; otro motivo para sentirme enfadado era ese endemoniado automóvil, la tecnología empleada en ellos era obsoleta y la velocidad máxima q toleran no es nada comparado con un vuelo medianamente veloz; sin mencionar los accidentes que ocasionan cuando manejan mujeres dementes como ella.

—"Desgraciada suerte, esto es una mala idea —pensé chasqueando la lengua; desesperado e irritado—, por otro lado, ninguno de esos insectos sabe quién soy… ¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto por ella?"

Precisamente pensaba su nombre cuando bajó las escaleras llevando ese diminuto atuendo, la tela de la que estaba hecho le había permitido sobrevivir sin arrugas al encuentro que habíamos tenido anteriormente; lucía muy bien, sin embargo algo en su forma de vestir me irritaba.

—Ya era hora maldita sea, volvemos a regresar por tus tonterías y olvídate de que vaya a ese sitio lleno de insectos —expresé exasperado.

—Ya deja tus amenazas Vegeta, anda vamos —dijo sonriente jalando de mi brazo fuera de la casa.

Caminó ligera hasta el llamado lujoso automóvil negro de vidrios polarizados, y abrió la puerta haciendo una pequeña reverencia, reprimí una sonrisa que brotaba debido a que su seña me recordó a Nappa, cuando estaba de lambiscón resultaba afeminado.

—Que ridiculez, deja eso —dije subiendo al automóvil y cerrando la puerta.

—Bien señor príncipe ¿Está listo para la experiencia de su vida? —preguntó subiendo al auto y encendiendo el motor.

—No bromees, ya antes he ido a reuniones formales, con mucha más altura que esto —contesté cruzando los brazos.

—Bien entonces vamos —arrancó saliendo de la corporación.

Las luces aumentaban conforme nos adentrábamos a la ciudad, esta mostraba una vida distinta a la que regularmente había durante el día avanzamos en silencio, incómodo por el hecho de ir en ese artefacto y lo peor era que esa mujer iba al mando.

—No puede ser tan malo —habló dándole fin al silencio entre nosotros.

—No estaremos mucho tiempo en ese fastidioso lugar —contesté seco.

—Cómo puedes saber que es fastidioso, jamás has ido al Salón Imperio.

—No creo que sea un lugar para mí.

—¡Ush! Pero de cualquier forma no me refería a la fiesta sino a ir en auto; no puede ser tan malo, sin embargo desde que subiste no has cambiado esa cara.

—¡Agh! Dedícate al camino y déjame en paz.

Giré la cara para ver de nuevo por la ventana, la lenta velocidad de ese automóvil permitía ver con calma los detalles de la ciudad, incluso gente en las calles y en otros automóviles. Preguntarme una vez más el por qué de verme envuelto en esta situación ridícula me pareció una obviedad bastante fuera de tiempo, que clase de situación era esta para el príncipe de los saiyajin, una raza guerrera no una raza débil y amante de la convivencia como los tsufuru o los mismos terrícolas, chasquee la lengua de nuevo fastidiado.

Un automóvil nos dio alcance en camino; el sujeto que lo llevaba buscaba ver detrás de mí a la mujer ignorando por completo mi presencia y mi expresión disgustada ante su intento de ver dónde ella estaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia a mí y sonrió como si no me hubiera visto; con un ligero movimiento de mi mano lancé de uno de mis dedos un pequeño rayo de energía silencioso, este se introdujo en el automóvil destrozando por entero las llantas y parte de su motor; activé la ventana la cual se cerró cubriéndonos con el polarizado negro, mientras el sujeto con dificultad se detenía por la avería, la mujer que iba distraída aplicando un labial grumoso en sus labios ni siquiera se percato del incidente.

Frente al gran edificio de cristal y mármol un auto se despedía en tanto que en el que íbamos nosotros aparcaba, bajé del auto y la mujer hizo lo mismo, tan rápido que en un segundo estaba a mi lado con una de sus manos metida en mi brazo, la observe con cierta extrañeza.

—Anda vamos —dijo en un murmullo.

No había dado dos pasos cuando un montón de gente que parecía una jauría de perros que esperaba el movimiento para atacar se acercó a nosotros llenando de preguntas rabiosas a la mujer y a mí sobre idioteces de la compañía o de mi propia persona. Empujé sin problemas a la gente y entramos al fin al edificio, la escalinata pequeña me hizo recordar una que había en el planeta Vegeta, en una explanada que algún día usé para entrenar.

Al vernos la gente de supuesta clase alta de la que el salón se veía infestado nos rodeó de igual forma que lo habían hecho anteriormente los despreciables sujetos de la prensa, esta vez alagando a la mujer cual viles lambiscones a los que estuve alguna vez muy acostumbrado; entre tantas lisonjas me parecía ridícula la modestia de ella que se pavoneaba frente a las personas que nos rodeaban.

Me dirigió una mirada furtiva y al darse cuenta de el enfado que me provocaban los lame botas que nos cerraban el paso, se disculpó asintiendo con la cabeza y esbozando una amplia sonrisa; entonces nos dirigimos a una gran mesa que quedaba justo frente a la pista. En realidad apenas notaba el enfado con el que tomaba esa situación, si no fuera por la multitud de desesperantes terrícolas que nos recibieron, no habría sido tanto mi enfado.

Al estar sentado en la mesa me sentí un tanto cómodo; era preferible no moverme más de ahí al menos hasta dar por terminado el tiempo que le había dado a esa apestosa reunión que no pasaría de una hora.

—Ya casi sirven de cenar de seguro te gustará el menú que elegí para la cena de esta fiesta —dijo sonriente.

—Sabes lo mala ida que es…

—¡Bulmaaaaaaaaaaaa! —El grito chillón de una mujer me aturdió interrumpiéndome.

—¡Pilyyy! —Contestó aún más chillona la peliazul girándose para recibir con un abrazo a la rubia que gritó primero.

—Pero que linda y súper elegante te vez, con tu figura amiga todo te queda bien —dijo la rubia sosteniendo con sus manos los hombros de la peliazul.

—También te ves lindísima Pily tu vestido es maravilloso, seguro que es carísimo —alagó.

—¿Quién es el caballero que te acompaña amiga?—indagó la rubia.

—¿Ah? ¿El? E-es, ja ja —rió con un tono bobo—; él es mi nuevo novio amiga —susurró tratando de que no la escuchara.

—Era más alto tu novio anterior; pero que mas da se ve mucho más galante y guapo —dijo la rubia al oído de la peliazul suponiendo que no la escuchaba.

Desvié la mirada fastidiado al escuchar la conversación entre cuchicheos que imaginaban inaudibles; en la que me comparaban con el insecto con el que solía salir la mujer.

Un sujeto tomó el micrófono frente a la banda sonora que amenizaba el festejo.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros, la Corporación Capsula y asociados agradecemos su asistencia al festejo de aniversario de este año, queremos dar reconocimiento a las grandes personalidades que esta noche nos acompañan —dijo con ceremonia, para luego nombrar a las supuestas altas personalidades que iban desde presidentes de otras compañías, hasta gobernantes de distintos lugares; todos a mi vista igual de inútiles insectos, ninguno de esos sujetos superaba el nivel cinco de pelea.

Estaba más que fastidiado de toda esa maldita farsa, los nombres raros, el ambiente de jolgorio burgués que mantenían los terrícolas con pompas casi ridículas y sobre todo esos sujetos que iban y venían salidos no sé de dónde demonios a saludar a la mujer, y que a pesar de estar frente a mi le besaban los nudillos de sus manos, era en realidad irritante.

La chica rubia aún estaba sentada con nosotros a la mesa y platicaban animadas mientras interiormente maldecía la hora en que había aceptado venir a este lugar. La chica dijo algo que no escuché a Bulma y ambas mujeres se viraron para verme.

—Oye Vegeta, ya vuelvo, vamos al tocador —Habló la peliazul acercándose a mí.

Se levantaron casi de inmediato y dirigieron sus pasos hasta una puerta de vaivén que tenía adorno de cantera a los lados enmarcándola, me giré de inmediato al percatarme de un sujeto desconocido que se sentó en la mesa con una copa en la mano.

—Me imagino que tiene mucho de conocer a la señorita Briefs —dijo sorbiendo de su copa.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —Respondí pronunciando el ceño.

—¿Hm? ¿No es muy educado eh?

—Será mejor que se retire antes de que todos aquí tengan un mal espectáculo.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Yo no sé de amenazas, ahora largo de aquí.

—Debe aprender a controlar su temperamento o lo dejará igual que al otro —habló dando otro sorbo.

—Eso no es de mi interés sabandija será mejor que te vayas de aquí o te esparciré por toda la zona—dije con la paciencia mermada.

—Buenas noches, interrumpo la plática —habló una mujer integrándose a la mesa.

—Buenas noches Lucía te presento —dijo con un gesto ridículo—; ella es Lucía de Verdeemore hija de la bella congresista Tenisse Grive… Y pues te presentaría a nuestro amigo si él fuera gustoso de compartirnos su nombre —expresó el sujeto moviendo con saña su copa.

—Yo soy Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajin y no veo por qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo con sabandijas como ustedes —expresé levantándome de la mesa decidido a comenzar el genocidio.

—¡Ja ja ja! —la risa de la peliazul se interpuso en mis planes— Si es un bromista, no lo escuchen —soltó sentándose a la mesa y jalando de mi brazo para que me sentara también.

—Basta de tonterías mujer me largo de aquí.

—Espera sólo un poco servirán la cena y luego nos vamos.

Un mesero con pinta de idiota se acercó y acomodó los platillos en la mesa, observé a la mujer tomar con propiedad sus utensilios y comenzar a comer, la cantidad de comida era demasiado poca sin embargo al terminar con ese platillo un mesero me sirvió más comida y así lo hizo por una orden expresa de la mujer que sonrió al ver mi expresión. Comí hasta que estuve satisfecho y de algún modo mi mal humor decreció un poco.

Los tipejos que se habían acercado a la mesa se habían retirado a bailar a la pista y la mujer se pavoneaba de un lado a otro saludando a esos terrícolas que a mi ver resultaban insignificantes, en la mesa todavía estaba una bebida que hacía unos minutos había llevado uno de los sirvientes así que la bebí, el sabor era afrutado y muy fresco así que en realidad no me percaté del momento en que se terminó, pronto tenía otra de esas bebidas, eran de un buen sabor así que bebí dos más.

En ese momento me percaté de una ligera sensación diferente, esas bebidas probablemente contenían alcohol, menos mal que había bebido poco y aún no se manifestaba ningún síntoma negativo, en realidad mis sentidos eran mucho más sensibles, lo suficiente para percibir por encima de esos aromas químicos el perfume natural de la peliazul al sentarse a mi lado en la mesa, ella si había bebido demás, no había soltado esas copas de vino tinto, probablemente ya había terminado ella sola con dos botellas. La observé mientras daba un sorbo a su copa y me sonreía simpática.

—Mira Vegeta él es Miller es quién se encarga de poner presión a los trabajadores en la empresa —dijo la mujer cuando un sujeto en traje azul marino se acercó con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Hay problema si la saco a bailar señorita Briefs—entonces le tendió la mano a la mujer luego de darme un saludo mínimo.

—Por supuesto que no, él no baila—dijo levantándose pese a la bebida aún con gracia.

Definitivamente esa bebida tenía efecto fuerte, ni siquiera había atinado a reñirle a la mujer por sus actos, así que los observé en silencio moverse de un lado a otro bailoteando con un ritmo suave, el hombre tocaba con su mano la mano de mi mujer, esa escena no era algo que quisiera seguir observando como si no fuera quien soy; en un instante estaba parado frente a ellos, casi no percibí el momento en el que había decidido ir por ella, jalé de su mano sacándola de los brazos de ese sujeto y la pegué conmigo.

Estreché contra mí su cuerpo, el calor de la bebida y la música corrían a través de mis venas impulsándome, comencé a movernos de un lado a otro de la pista formando figuras bajo nosotros al ritmo de la música atrevida que me permitía acercar la nariz a su cuello para llenarme de su aroma tan hipnótico que en ese momento que lo único que desee fue arrancarle la ropa y hacerla mí, tomaba de vez en cuando su mano para hacerla girar y me divertí al verla realmente feliz, las notas musicales nos cambiaron el ritmo por uno aún más sensual al que fácilmente le dimos alcance enredados en movimientos con tintes sexuales y deliciosos.

Al terminar la música besé con intensidad sus labios; mi ritmo cardiaco aún estaba por encima de lo habitual, en realidad estaba muy excitado, la deseaba de esa forma primitiva que sólo ella había logrado despertar. El silencio entre nosotros fue roto por un aplauso general que me regresó a la realidad; estábamos rodeados de todos esos insectos que nos observaban anonadados mientras aplaudían.

¿Cómo me olvidé de tanta endemoniada gente? Casi detuve la respiración completamente avergonzado por la escena que acababa de montar con la peliazul frente a todos esos insectos; el calor me escoció el cuello así que solté a la mujer y me retiré sin decir absolutamente nada, necesitaba despejarme antes de hacer cualquier cosa, salí de inmediato a una gran terraza seguido por la mujer.

—No tenía idea de que sabías bailar —dijo socarrona sin prestar atención a mi actitud negativa respecto al tema.

—No hables mujer —contesté.

—Pero fue maravilloso, yo…

—Es hora de la premiación a los mejores empleados de este año —Dijo desde el micrófono un sujeto llamando a la mujer—; esperemos a nuestra anfitriona para que con su amable presencia honre esta ceremonia.

—Ya vuelvo Vegeta ¿Estás bien aquí?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Bueno sólo preguntaba, no seas testarudo.

—Ve a tu desgraciada premiación, y luego nos largaremos de aquí.

—Bien, en realidad me has sorprendido espero sorprenderte también —besó con sensualidad mi mejilla antes de retirarse a lo que le apremiaba.

Recargué los codos en el pequeño muro de la terraza aspirando el frescor de la noche; de algún modo me confortaba que esos insignificantes insectos que habían presenciado mi puesta en ridículo no me conocían, y jamás me reconocerían por tal descuido en una batalla; las batallas ¿Es que había olvidado que hacía en ese apestoso planeta? Soportando a la mujer loca y a esos terrícolas insulsos.

—"¿Qué demonios fue esa demostración tan fuera del sentido lógico de mi persona? —pensaba aún aturdido por mis propios actos— ¿Cómo me atreví? ¿Cómo fui capaz de ponerme en ridículo de esa manera frente a todos esas sabandijas? Tal vez si les doy muerte en este instante me pueda sentir mejor… aún así no sería suficiente".

El recuerdo desesperante de todas sus miradas inquisitivas sobre nosotros me exasperaba y no podía dejar de tratar de racionalizar mi inaudito proceder.

—Y yo que pensaba que sólo eras un salvaje y masoquista —Una voz femenina que no reconocí de momento, llamó mi atención desde la puerta de la terraza.

Me giré deprisa para ver a la dueña de esa voz fastidiosa disimulando el ligero mareo que en momentos me hacía sentir como si estuviera dentro de un desgraciado sueño. Vi la sonrisa en la cara de la castaña loca que hacía tiempo que no veía, caminó unos pasos acercándose.

—¡Agh! Desgraciada suerte —dije dándole la espalda de nuevo, definitivamente ver de nuevo a esa mujer era la gota que derramaba el vaso ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

—¿Así me saludas después de tanto tiempo sin vernos?

—Será mejor que vayas mujer testaruda o yo mismo te haré desaparecer.

—No me digas, me desintegrarás con uno de tus bailes —rió sonoramente.

Aspiré de nuevo el aire de la noche, estaba más que iracundo, toda esa farsa ridícula me tenía bajo mucho estrés, si asesinaba a esa mujer quizá podría sentirme ligeramente más tranquilo.

—¿No piensas hablar conmigo? ¿Sabes?... Me doy cuenta de algo —acercó una de sus manos a mi rostro que yo intercepté antes de que me tocara.

—No pienso advertirte de nuevo que te alejes mujer; justo ahora lo único que deseo es asesinar a todos los terrícolas comenzando contigo —espeté con una seriedad mortal.

—Tú, estás borracho —dijo ignorando de nuevo mis palabras.

—Qué demonios vas a saber tú o te haré pedazos.

—Entiende de una buena vez que tus amenazas no funcionan conmigo hombre necio —jaloneó su brazo que yo mantenía sujeto—; y si estás un poco más que pasado de copas —rió de nuevo.

—Eres tú la que no entiende cuando retirarse —jalé de su brazo—, Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Querías aprender a volar no es así? —palideció al sentir el tirón cargado de malas intenciones.

—¡Hem, hem! —la voz de la peliazul me detuvo— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—Señorita Briefs —dijo solicita la mujer esperando ser salvada—, no, yo sólo…

En un instante la peliazul se había interpuesto entre la castaña y yo— ¡Mio! —dijo con un tono fuerte y autoritario que no había escuchado antes y luego le indicó la salida con la mirada.

La castaña que tampoco era dócil se puso firme frente a ella— yo no ruego ni lloro por ningún salvaje —dijo sin dar retirada.

—¡Señorita Briefs! —Gritó un hombre desde la puerta, que al ver con más detalle me percaté que se trataba del sujeto al que le había atrofiado el automóvil— ¡Tenga cuidado ese sujeto tiene un arma!

* * *

…

Gokú: Vegeta; no puedo creer que bailaras sin que un poderoso villano amenazara la tierra… Vegeta?... Vegeta? Oye vegeta, sé que estás aquí, por qué no contestas?

Vegeta: Qué demonios quieres Kakaroto, no responderé hoy a tus estúpidas preguntas insecto…

Gokú: Sólo una…

Vegeta: Esa no sabandija…

Gokú: Sólo quiero saber cómo es que no explotaste ese lugar, no eres precisamente paciente…

Vegeta: Ni yo mismo sé por qué insecto así que déjate de preguntas estúpidas y…

Gokú: Oye y por qué no describiste cómo es que dijiste que sí ibas a la fiesta?

Vegeta: No me pareció necesario, ya era suficiente con decir que…

Gokú: Ya, y la mujer esa qué hacía en la fiesta de…

Vegeta: Deja de interrumpirme maldita sea! Agh! Suficiente; hasta la próxima terrícolas.

Paste your document here...


	16. Cap16: Partida

Deseo puntualizar terrícolas, que he actualizado tan rápido como me han permitido mis deberes, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado…

Agradezco ampliamente el respaldo de quienes me apoyan y especialmente por la imagen de publicidad de este capítulo a Mayra Paola…

Capitulo 16: Partida

El cuadro de esa mal montada farsa terminó con la poca paciencia que había tratado bajo mi propia incredulidad de mantener; el sujeto se mantuvo en la puerta esperando que la mujer prestara atención a la amenaza del arma con la que suponía había destruido el motor de su automóvil, puse los ojos en blanco, esa estupidez humana era el principal motivo por el cual deseaba con intensidad terminar con toda esa raza, ya habría tiempo para eso, tomé a la mujer decidido a saltar por el balcón fuera de ese lugar.

—No espera –se jaloneo la mujer—; el coche, ven vamos por el —dijo estirándome.

—Dudo mucho que sea buena idea mantenernos en este lugar mujer.

—Vamos no nos llevará mucho tiempo.

—Pero señorita Briefs, el arma, ese sujeto destruyó mi auto con algún extraño aparato, debe ser algún artilugio ruso o alemán, di la verdad ¿Eres un espía nazi? —dijo el asustado sujeto.

—La compañía pagará la reposición de tu automóvil Len, sólo no hagas ningún comentario.

—Por lo visto se olvidan de mi ¿Ni siquiera tendrán la cortesía de despedirse? —habló la castaña.

—Para comenzar no entiendo cómo es que te dejaron entrar —dijo la peliazul sin dirigirle la mirada a la castaña.

—¡Jum! Pues no fue tan difícil, debe ser por la poca alcurnia de este evento —cruzó los brazos ceñuda la castaña.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó virándose amenazante la peliazul— Pero que mujer tan más grosera.

—¿Grosera yo? Le recuerdo señorita Briefs que usted fue la que vino a marcar territorio —gruñó la castaña.

—O nos vamos ahora o me largo y te dejo aquí —amenacé.

—¡Hmp! Si vámonos de aquí, no me rebajaré más —de nuevo puse los ojos en blanco por sus comentarios.

Apartando a la gente llegamos hasta la entrada donde un sujeto se acercó a pedirle a la mujer su boleto del estacionamiento.

—No te preocupes, quiero ir yo misma por él —el humano parpadeo como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decirle—; anda dime por dónde bajo al estacionamiento.

—Al final del pasillo de cantera señorita ahí está la puerta de servicio y un ascensor—respondió titubeante el sujeto.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que duráramos tanto tiempo en la fiesta —habló como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

—Deja de decir tonterías y vámonos rápido de aquí —subimos al ascensor que al cerrarse me permitió percibir su aroma ahora mezcla de alcohol, esa sustancia floral química que usa y por supuesto su piel, ese aroma natural que me hacía enloquecer los sentidos.

Apreté los puños esperando que la sensación se desvaneciera sola, sin embargo el desgraciado ascensor no terminaba lo suficientemente rápido el recorrido, volteó a verme por encima de su hombro y sonrió con su línea de perfectos dientes blancos y mirada seductora, ella debía estar consciente del efecto que causaba en mi la mayor parte del tiempo y lo usaba en mi contra; en la cintura baja se le formaba por la columna encima de las caderas una curva de perfecta silueta que parecía un camino, hacia abajo a su bien trabajado trasero y hacia arriba para atravesar su espalda hasta su cuello blanco delineado y perfecto.

Acentué con los dedos esa pequeña curvatura en su baja columna con los dedos para luego delinearla causándole un estremecimiento completo, se encogió de hombros antes de virar a verme con una mirada chispeante y picara que pretendía ser un regaño, sostuve con los dedos índice y pulgar la pequeña cadena que sostenía el escote justo en el momento en el que se detenía el ascensor y abría sus puertas permitiéndole escaparse fácilmente de la situación, caminó casi brincando hasta el coche sacó de su bolso de mano las llaves, abrió el automóvil del lado del copiloto y luego sin previo aviso me las arrojó.

—Tú manejas, creo que yo me pasé un poquitín de copas —rió con descaro mientras yo la observaba entrar al auto con gracia.

Hice in mohín algo molesto mientras adivinaba con qué llave podría abrir la puerta del auto, supuse que era la más larga y estaba en lo cierto. Me acomodé en el asiento de cuero negro y giré la cabeza a con ella para verla, entonces me besó de inmediato la tenía encima de mí con las piernas dobladas dentro del automóvil, desesperada y ansiosa.

Acaricié su espalda en busca de esa cadena que me había llamado durante toda la desgraciada noche, y tiré de ella reventándola desde su base, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos; sujeté sus brazos para echarla hacia atrás, sus gemidos inundaron el interior del auto al contacto de mis labios con la piel de sus pechos que se erigían por su excitación, yo también la deseaba con desesperación.

Uní sus brazos introduciéndolos en los espacios del volante, su cuerpo quedó arqueado y gimoteada rogando con la mirada que la hiciera mía ahí en el estacionamiento mismo del gran salón debajo de la fastuosa fiesta que aún se celebraba, acaricié la piel ahora completamente expuesta de su cuerpo, al menos la parte superior, para equilibrar la situación y por la vía más práctica rasgué en dos la tela del escote abriendo por completo el vestido y exponiendo sus bragas de encaje negro que cubrían su sexo, deslicé los dedos por encima de su ropa palpándo apenas su humedad, mientras en medio de la excitación movía sus caderas restregándose en mis piernas.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro cuando al tomar la tela de la braga la abrí sin esfuerzo hasta sus nalgas, sin deshacerme del ligero que sostenía sus medias ahumadas, se arqueó aún más levantando su pelvis lo suficiente para que yo pudiera tomarla de su trasero y llevarme a la boca su delicioso sexo humedecido haciéndola gemir como loca al acariciar su intimidad con la lengua. Ya no podía resistirme ni un minuto más, desabroché la bragueta de mi pantalón y me liberé, bajé su pelvis hundiéndome en su carne caliente y palpitante que al sentirme en su interior se regocijó moviendo de nuevo sus caderas, gimiendo y mordiendo sus labios ya sin maquillaje.

El sudor impregno su piel desnuda mientras el movimiento de mis embestidas de abajo hacia arriba le confería a sus senos un movimiento oscilatorio realmente excitante, su estampa era algo digno de ver sobre mí, lamí de nuevo sus senos mientras me movía en su interior haciéndola llegar al orgasmo de una forma tan descontrolada que gritó con fuerza y sus muslos se contrajeron presionándome y provocándome llegar al clímax, cerré los ojos al dejarme llevar había sido una explosión interna de sensaciones mientras sus palpitaciones internas me electrificaban el cuerpo.

Probablemente, fueron segundos los que permanecí con los ojos cerrados abrazando su cuerpo, ella yacía desmayada o dormida encima del volante aún con los brazos metidos en el mismo. Me eché hacia atrás para respirar y acomodarme el pantalón, Zafé sus brazos del volante y la senté desnuda sobre el asiento del copiloto, recuperé las llaves que se habían caído al inicio y las puse en donde había visto a la mujer ponerlas, sin embargo me di cuenta de algo.

A lo largo de mi vida, había viajado sólo en naves espaciales, a las cuales bastaba con ponerles en códigos numéricos o runas las coordenadas de los lugares a donde debían dirigirse y las mismas naves hacían el resto, incluso en mi nave esférica se podía dormir durante el viaje, sola incluso evitaba las lluvias de meteoritos y otros posibles contratiempos, ese automóvil era de tecnología obsoleta si se le comparaba con mi nave esférica, sin embargo esta no estaba ahí.

Observé el volante y el mando que se encontraba a mi lado derecho, también le dediqué un vistazo a los indicadores de combustible y velocidades. De alguna forma tenía que llevar ese automóvil de nuevo a la corporación, así que tuve una idea.

Al llegar a la corporación llevé a la mujer a su habitación y la recosté en su cama para luego ir a mi propia habitación, me dolía un poco la cabeza y el mareo había desaparecido, necesitaba descansar. El sueño fue intranquilo sin embargo demasiado pesado, no me sentía aún dueño de mis reacciones.

Por la mañana una ensoñación en la que entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad me despertó, me moví un poco para darme cuenta que no estaba solo en la cama, junto a mi estaba la mujer, no llevaba puesto más que una camisola morada y su cabello se desperdigaba por la almohada lacio y tranquilo, hice memoria de inmediato o lo intente, yo la había dejado en su habitación y luego había venido directo a la mía.

Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella en mi habitación y cómo era que no la había sentido inmiscuirse en mi cama, incluso mis brazos aún la rodeaban, me moví incómodo soltándola para luego irme directo a la ducha, respiré con profundo alivio cuando el agua limpia me recorrió el cuerpo y mi mente regresó poco a poco a su lugar, había estado demasiado tiempo dándole gustos a esa terrícola, y el tiempo pasaba rápido ya hacía exactamente un año de la venida de ese sujeto que nos advirtió sobre los androides y aunque había tenido un avance sorprendente, como era de esperarse aún no era suficiente y no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo con esa mujer.

Al salir de la ducha ella aún dormía plácidamente en mi cama así que decidí ir a entrenar y a seguir sopesando las posibilidades que tenía para alejar a esa mujer de mi; era casi medio día cuando di por terminada mi rutina matutina así que decidí ir a buscar alimento. En la cocina me esperaba Bulma con el desayuno y una amplia sonrisa, ya se había duchado y vestía jeans un top negro y conversse, temeraria y simple pero como siempre muy atractiva.

—Buenos días Vegeta —me dedicó una mirada pícara—; ves como no es difícil saludar con amabilidad, te hace falta cortesía.

—De qué tonterías hablas mujer —dije sentándome a la mesa estaba realmente hambriento.

—No son ningunas tonterías necio, me dejaste sola en tu habitación.

—En primer lugar te había dejado sola en tu habitación ¿Qué hacías en la mía?

—Y después de todo pretendes que yo sea la culpable.

—Déjate de idioteces mujer no sé de lo que hablas.

—No veo por qué te molesta tanto que duerma contigo.

—No me molesta simplemente no es normal.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer mujer?

—Si definitivamente—sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces largo de aquí entrometida—hablaba sin dejar de comer.

—Debo enseñarle a un mono mal adiestrado a manejar y a leer.

La miré pasando un bocado de comida— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—¿Qué hace mi automóvil en la azotea?

De momento mi mente no recordaba cómo había llegado de la fiesta hasta la corporación, pero luego de un instante todo fue muy claro, al no saber siquiera como encender el endemoniado auto, lo había sacado volando y lo había aterrizado sobre el techo de la corporación, luego de eso lleve a la mujer a dormir a su habitación y yo fui a la mía.

—Bah!—fue mi respuesta.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que no sabías manejar?

—Yo no necesito saber manejar esa cosa y no aprenderé esa tecnología es obsoleta.

—¡Hufs! Haberlo sabido, es más bien que te da miedo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo me va a dar miedo? ¿Qué estás demente?

—Seguramente temes ser tan tonto que no podrás aprender y quedarás en ridículo.

—De ninguna manera, si yo quisiera aprendería a manejar esa chatarra obsoleta y también a leer tu insignificante idioma.

—Ajá, pruébalo.

—Claro que no eso es lo que quieres pero no voy a caer.

—Es porque no puedes

—Claro que puedo insensata.

—Si pudieras no lo habrías traído volando tonto, déjate de hacer del rogar y vamos, no es difícil.

—De ninguna manera mujer ya te he dicho que no aprenderé esas cosas todo es inútil —Dije terminando la comida y levantándome de la mesa—; fin de la discusión.

—¡Jum! Gokú sabe leer —habló la mujer cuando iba saliendo de la cocina y deteniendo con sus palabras mis pasos—, y según lo que me dijo Gohan el otro día ahora también sabe manejar, no puedo creer que siendo el príncipe de los saiyajin, incluso en algo tan basi…

—Déjate de palabras mujer —dije interrumpiéndola mientras en un movimiento veloz la levantaba de su lugar jalando se su brazo—; será una lección corta, no tengo paciencia así que tienes poco tiempo —aclaré aceptando sus estúpidas lecciones.

—No tienes que jalarme puedo caminar sola —gritoneo mientras se jaloneaba— ¡Agh! Esto ya es una constante.

—Dije que no tienes mucho tiempo, así que date prisa odiosa —le reñí enfadado.

—pues primero deberás bajar el auto del techo.

—Seguro tienes otro coche.

—Quiero que sea en ese.

—¡Hmp! —gruñí levantando el vuelo para bajar el auto del techo y colocándolo sin mucho cuidado en el suelo.

—Ajá —exclamó abriendo la puerta—, como lo sospeché ni siquiera le quitaste las llaves, es muy fácil robarlo así.

—Como si algún estúpido humano pudiera subir al techo de la Corporación a robarlo —contesté poniendo los ojos en blanco por la tontería que eso suponía.

—No me pongas los ojos en blanco, es una forma de decir, debes tener cuidado donde dejas las llaves tonto—su piel se tornó roja al sentirse tonta.

—Si claro.

—Basta dije, sube al auto.

—No me ordenes odiosa, tanto tiempo y aún no aprendes a hablarme, eres tu quien necesita lecciones severas.

—No comiences con eso Vegeta; suba por favor su alteza —meneo la cabeza rezongona.

Subí al auto mientras la escuchaba perfectamente susurrar "necio" entre dientes, sin embargo no le reñí por ello, ya era mucho tiempo en nada y entre más discutiera con ella más tiempo nos tomaría, sin embargo no podía negar que me resultaba un tanto divertido ese asunto y las discusiones constantes con ella.

—Bien —habló subiendo al coche del lado del copiloto— ¿Qué carajo es eso? —preguntó señalando con asombro el suelo del auto donde yacía su vestido desgarrado.

—¿No lo reconoces?

—¿Es? —dijo poniéndose roja como un tomate maduro— Es mi vestido —lo recogió viéndolo destrozado— ¿Cómo le sucedió esto? yo… tu… no recordaba que… ¡Aaah! ¡USH!

—No es para tanto mujer ya continúa o me largaré de aquí.

—Muy bien pero no se me olvidará esto, era un vestido muy costoso —dijo acomodando lo que quedaba de vestido en un compartimento del auto y mirándome—; para encender el auto debes girar la llave a la derecha.

—No me des ordenes eso ya lo sabía mujer ¡Hmp! —respondí girando la llave provocando un rugido del motor que al pisar uno de los pedales se convirtió en un resoplido y se detuvo.

—¡Pfff! Y también sabías que eso pasaría verdad —se mofó ella.

—Sin chistes malos mujer no tengo paciencia ¡Agh!

—Bien te diré gruñón —hizo un mohín mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad—, bajo tus pies hay tres pedales; usarás el pie izquierdo sobre el ultimo pedal de la izquierda ese se llama clutch y sirve para hacer todos los cambios de velocidades, el pedal de en medio es el freno y el acelerador es el de la derecha, con el pie derecho cambias del acelerador al freno según lo requieras; esta es la palanca de velocidades y como puedes ver señala con números y esa "r" de ahí es la reversa se mueve así —movió la palanca mientras repetía—; neutral, reversa, neutral, primera, segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta, según sientas que el auto lo necesite al acelerar la veloci…

—Ya fue mucha charlatanería mujer, es fácil ya entendí —dije poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

—Espera Vegeta, si esa era solo teoría hay que ir paso a paaaaa…

Gritó mientras avanzaba saliendo de la corporación, las indicaciones que me había dado eran todo lo que necesitaba enseguida tomé la interestatal cambiando de velocidades hasta alcanzar la quinta le dediqué una mirada, me resultaba divertido, si bien no era muy veloz suponía de algo de destreza y esquivar los autos con la mujer hundida en el asiento del copiloto me resultaba hilarante. La amplia calle me permitía ir a toda la velocidad que esa chatarra permitía mientras el alma le regresaba al cuerpo a la mujer que intentaba calmarse para hablar.

—Ba… baja la velocidad Vegeta —habló en un tono tan bajo que apenas había logrado escucharla.

—Así no sería divertido mujer —sonreí.

—Probablemente a ti no te pase nada, pero si nos volcamos podría morir.

—Se te olvida que voy al mando estás segura.

Me miró por unos instantes y sonrió, abrió el capote del auto y el aire comenzó a colarse dentro del carro, luego se puso de pie apoyando las manos en el parabrisas y dejando que el aire le moviera el cabello y la ropa que a pesar de ser ajustada ante el viento se movía. Era pasado el medio día así que el sol pegaba desde arriba ella se sentó de nuevo y me miró contenta, su cabello se había alborotado tanto que su aspecto rayaba entre lo gracioso y lo sensual, giré en la carretera asustándola de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces? Esta parte es de un solo sentido, vas en sentido contrario —dijo mientras comenzaba el camino de regreso a la corporación.

—Es igual para mi, además no nos ocasionará ningún problema —dije levantando de nuevo la velocidad y esquivando fácilmente los autos que venían en la carretera y que asustados hacían sonar el claxon.

Pronto estuvimos frente a la corporación y la mujer lucía aún más blanca que de costumbre.

—¿Ves? Nada sucedió —hablé bajando del auto y caminando hacia la casa.

—¡Pudiste haberme matado! —riñó a gritos.

—Habrías muerto feliz no es así, tú querías que aprendiera a manejar.

—Habrá que de ser tan desconsiderado ¡ Lo que yo he hecho lo hago por bien tuyo!

—¿Para qué bien me sirve saber manejar esta bobería?

—Para que no quedes en ridículo, cualquier tonto sabe manejar.

—No sabía porque es una tecnología obsoleta y de poca utilidad.

—No me digas y ¿Negarás que te divertiste?

—No, no lo haré —dije arrojando a sus manos las llaves y dando por terminada esa charla me fui volando a la cámara de gravedad.

Al entrar noté algo diferente en los controles, sobre los botones de control de la gravedad había un libro grande con una nota, al abrirlo vi letras terrícolas y sobre cada letra un objeto dibujado, era para aprender a leer.

—¡Bah! Tonterías —dije para mi mismo dejando a un lado el libro y encendiendo la gravedad.

Entrené una segunda rutina bastante pesada, dejando atrás la fiesta, las lecciones de manejo y el ridículo libro que me dejó la mujer, regresar a la práctica era lo que necesitaba, dejar fuera tantas estupideces, quizá algo en el ambiente de la tierra me afectaba y sólo en la cámara de gravedad me sentía yo mismo, me convencía de lo que en realidad soy y lo que hago.

Mi cabeza se había despejado ya de tonterías y había decidido que no me afectaría más lo que esa mujer me dijera, terminé de entrenar y apague la máquina entonces me di cuenta de algo, una pequeña multitud de humanos se había reunido alrededor de la cámara de gravedad, podía sentir sus diminutas energías, me asomé por la ventana y efectivamente, un grupo de gente se encontraba revisando la cámara y otros cuantos marcaban las entradas de la corporación.

Abrí la compuerta y los sujetos se aglomeraron frente a mí, tomando fotografías y lanzando preguntas.

—Señor ¿Qué relación tiene con la señorita Briefs? —preguntó un sujeto empuñando una cámara.

—¿Desde cuándo la conoce? —preguntó otro.

—¿Es cierto que viene de Rusia?

—¿Trabaja en cubierto para el gobierno?

Tantas preguntas me habían enfermado demasiado pronto así que extendí la mano y disparé un rayo de energía azul a la tierra donde estaban parados, haciéndola levantarse y desperdigando a los sujetos por el patio en medio de gritos y tierra. Caminé hasta la casa y entré, la mujer me riñó enseguida.

—¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Vegeta, por qué hiciste eso? Son periodistas.

—No me interesa qué demonios son.

—La corporación no puede hacerse responsable de tantas muertes.

—Deja de molestarme odiosa, estoy cansado de tus tretas y tu control, además no murió ninguno.

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando?, ¿Cuál control?

—No te hagas la inocente, ya no te escucharé estoy más que arto de estas tonterías.

—Ahora qué tienes, yo tampoco estoy de humor.

—No me interesa —caminé a mi habitación seguido por ella.

—No me hables como si no fuera nadie, grosero.

—Eres nadie mujer.

—Basta dije, después de tanto, me tratas como…

—¡Ya cállate! ¿No entiendes? —dije entrando a mi habitación.

—Solo quisiera poder hablar contigo sin que te pongas como un idiota, ¡Escúchame!

—No te escucharé largo de aquí.

—Trato de ser razonable.

—No hables ya… ¡Fuera! —hablé con dureza.

—¡No me grites!

—Tú eres la que grita… ¡Loca!

—No, justo ahora eres tú quien grita, tonto.

—¡Agh! Cállate ya —me acerqué a ella enfadado—; tu odiosa voz chillona me revienta los tímpanos.

—Pues si no te gusta consíguete unos tapones para los oídos.

—Conseguiré un tapón, pero para callar tu boca escandalosa.

—Déjame en paz ¡Mono grosero! —Chilló.

—¿Que te deje en paz? ¡Tu eres la que está en mi habitación!

—¡Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa!

—Me da igual —Dije recostándome en la cama poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza—, esta vez no me harás caer en tus juegos arrogante mujer terrícola.

—¿Arrogante? ¿Vas a hablarme a mí de arrogancia? ¡Tú que eres el príncipe de los necios, el más pedante y antipático de todos!

—Y tú la mujer más irritante, desesperante, enfadosa y vulgar que jamás he conocido, ¡Bruja!

—¡B… brujaaaaaaa! ¿¡Cómo te atreves?!

—¡Bah! —Me giré en la cama consciente de que la hacía enfadar más.

—No me des la espalda… ¡Te estoy hablando!... ¿Vegeta?... ¡Vegeta!

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —En un segundo estaba parado frente a ella.

—Sólo quiero que me escuches.

—Y yo quiero dejar de oírte, quiero que me dejes en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti, te quiero lejos de mí, comprendes.

Cerró la boca y sus ojos se aguaron, en respuesta entrecerré los ojos y con una mirada le señalé la salida, se dio la media vuelta y dejó la habitación, me duché y me acosté a dormir, el resto de la noche fue tranquilo.

Por la mañana me levanté y fui en busca de alimento, en la cocina sólo estaba el padre de la mujer, fue entonces cuando me percaté de que el ki de la mujer no estaba por la casa, saqué los alimentos del refrigerador y comencé a desayunar con desinterés.

—Oye vegeta ¿Te comentó algo Bulma sobre su viaje?

Le dirigí una mirada incrédula sin responder, se había marchado…

Bueno terrícolas, estuve muy ocupado y fue por eso que…

Gokú: Hola amigos, soy Gokú

Vegeta: Pensé que ya se te había quitado esa endemoniada manía tuya Kakaroto.

Gokú: Qué manía?

Vegeta: Olvídalo insecto, qué demonios quieres, estoy por despedirme.

Gokú: Se enojó Bulma?

Vegeta: No! Qué te hace pesar eso *Sarcasmo*

Gokú: Bueno que se fue de la corporación, a dónde se fue Vegeta?

Vegeta: En el siguiente capítulo lo sabrás.

Gokú: Hasta el próximo capítulo? Pero Vegeta te tardas mucho en publicar

Vegeta: Deja de criticarme sabandija, puedes escribir uno tu mismo…

Gokú: No suena tan mal, podría comenzar con algo así como….

*Gokú pensando* ….Como….

Vegeta: ¬¬

Gokú: Algo como….. ¡Hola amigos, soy Gokú!

Vegeta: AAAAAGH! Largo de aquí estúpido! ¡Ush!, hasta el próximo capítulo terrícolas…


	17. Cap 17: Bulma Aventuras

Un comentario a las lectoras que me siguen en facebook; a partir de ahora me conectaré cada vez que suba capítulo. Espero que les agrade la lectura terrícolas, por mi parte espero que me dejen sus comentarios...

Capítulo 17: Bulma aventuras

El anciano miró hacía mi preguntando de nuevo alguna razón de su indecente hija, puse los ojos en blanco después de inspirar profundo.

—No me dijo nada —contesté cortante y sin darle mucha importancia.

—Salió antes que amaneciera, sólo me dejó esta nota, tú qué opinas —esbozó una sonrisa que no comprendí, mientras ponía sobre la mesa un papel de tono pálido.

—Qué demonios voy a saber yo —dije de nuevo indiferente sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al papel.

Tomé de la mesa mi bebida y después de beberla salí de la cocina rumbo a la cámara de gravedad, mientras encendía los controles pensé en lo positivo que podría ser la partida de la mujer, que se fuera de la corporación era definitivamente conveniente, troné mi cuello mientras me preparaba para el calentamiento y poder iniciar mi rutina de entrenamiento.

—"Qué se piensa esa mujer —pensé mientras hacía estiramientos de brazos y piernas—; no es más que una necia si cree que voy a ir a buscarla, y ese anciano… ¿Qué demonios tendría que saber yo del paradero de su insulsa hija?... Endemoniada mente humana; tan simples, aún me pregunto cómo demonios puede vivir Kakaroto tan cómodo rodeado de esos humanos tan sensibles a los sentimientos, débiles, definitivamente inútiles —Luego recordé que Kakaroto es un idiota—… probablemente ese supuesto golpe en la cabeza había sido no menos que una lavada de cerebro, quizá en la comida o con los aparatos eléctricos que tienen como la televisión… qué va a ser, jamás tendrían ese tipo de tecnología lava cerebros durante la infancia de Kakaroto ; si usan aún en estos tiempos algo tan primitivo como lo es el coche"

Con un par de golpes al suelo con los pies comencé el entrenamiento, en ciertos momentos me noté distraído en tonterías sin embargo luego retomé con seriedad mis ejercicios ya rutinarios, para ese momento mi cuerpo estaba más que acostumbrado a esa rutina, era necesario cambiarla para mejorar; como es natural los músculos del cuerpo se acostumbran a un tipo de ejercicio cuando este es constante, así que al momento del cambio el cuerpo se cansa y por ende se fortalece en cuestión de semanas y el cambio es más notorio.

Dejé a la mitad mi entrenamiento acostumbrado para armar una nueva rutina y entrenarla con una gravedad mayor a lo que había estado acostumbrándome; me resultó algo más que agotador, el sudor caía de mi cuerpo hasta el suelo de la cámara de gravedad, por un momento me pregunté quién elegía la tonalidad del piso, deseché ese pensamiento y me concentré de nuevo, mis músculos palpitaban de cansancio, pero aunque sentía casi colapsar mi cuerpo mi mente no me permitía ceder.

Caí de cuclillas al suelo después de no soportar ni una serie más del ejercicio que realizaba, la pesadez de la gravedad me asfixió por un momento, luego me puse en pie y me dirigí a los controles apagando el sistema, en ese instante los huesos de mi espalda tronaron al unísono con los de mis hombros, satisfecho por la secuencia de ejercicios mejorados y pesados, me dirigí a la cocina con la intención de alimentarme estaba realmente hambriento.

Abrí la nevera y prácticamente devoré todo lo que encontré en ella echando a un lado trastes vacíos que eran recogidos de inmediato por los robots sirvientes que pululaban sin hacer siquiera ruido en la casa, terminé con el contenido del refrigerador para continuar con los paquetes de galletas, cereales y barras integrales de la despensa, tantos alimentos secos me provocaron sed, así que me giré a hacia la mesa donde estaba la jarra con agua de frutas, a penas la había localizado cuando una presencia que no había notado, no supe si fue porque me había distraído con la comida o porque en verdad es tan débil que no hace diferencia; me miró con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Oh! —gritó la madre de la mujer erizándome completo— ¡Tanto tiempo sin verle joven y apuesto Vegeta!

No contesté, además de que tenía la boca completamente llena de galletas, su presencia me parecía demasiado desagradable como para entablar con ella una conversación, o lo que es más siquiera quedarme cerca. Esa mujer podía ser tan exasperante como su hija, pero lo que más me irritaba era la simpleza con la que se tomaba mi enfado y empeoraba por el hecho de que los insultos no parecían surtir efecto en ella o en su actitud.

—Pero no se detenga —dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus mejillas—, verlo comer siempre es muy entretenido ¿Quería agua verdad? —inmediatamente después de decir eso, tomó un vaso de la alacena tan veloz que pudiera pensar que no pisaba sobre sus pies y me sirvió el agua fresca tendiéndomela con una sonrisa.

Con desconfianza como si fuera a atacarme tomé la bebida de un solo trago.

—¿Estaba ya en la cocina? —pregunté un tanto sorprendido desde que había aparecido.

—Por supuesto muchacho, si no ¿Quién más habría preparado el agua que acabas de beber? —sonrió de nuevo.

—Bien —dije rodeando la mesa aún algo impactado por no haberla notado.

—¿Qué? Ya se va tan pronto—dijo parándose frente a mí.

—Claro que si mujer, hágase a un lado —incluso a mi me sorprendió haberle hablado de usted, sin embargo no lo medité…

—¡Oh! Pero si a penas que iba a invitarte al cine, dicen que en la ciudad están pasando una linda comedia romántica que…

La rodeé en seguida y salí ipso facto de la cocina a paso tan veloz que enseguida estaba en mi habitación, ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería con cine o comedia romántica, definitivamente esa mujer me ponía los nervios en punta, de hecho me había olvidado por completo de su existencia, me sacudí intentando que se despegara el bochorno que sentí delante de esa humana frustrante para luego dirigirme a al baño, mientras me duchaba recordé el entrenamiento y comencé a analizarlo para ver si podría hacerle mejorías al día siguiente, estaba demasiado agotado como para hacer una segunda sesión ese mismo día.

Entrené por la mañana muy temprano completamente repuesto debido al largo sueño de la noche anterior, la paz que había dejado la mujer al irse me resultaba tan perfecta que ni siquiera había desayunado sino que había ido directo a la cámara de gravedad hasta entrada la mañana, repetí la nueva sesión con cierta facilidad convencido que durante la segunda haría los cambios pertinentes y que había ajustado la noche anterior. Terminé el entrenamiento y me dirigí a la cocina esta vez me cercioré de que la madre de la mujer no estuviese siquiera cerca, habiendo hecho esto me senté a la mesa y desayuné lo que por costumbre solían dejarme preparado en la mesa.

Debajo de la azucarera al centro de la mesa se encontraba el papel que me había negado a ver la mañana anterior, continué comiendo como si no hubiera visto nada sin embargo mi mirada poco esquiva por momentos la enfocaba. Terminé de desayunar y me retiré a mi habitación con la intención de descansar un poco, subí las escaleras rosando con los dedos la textura del papel que había llevado conmigo; me recosté en la cama y en silencio medité durante un largo rato.

Pasaron los días, cambié la rutina en cuatro ocasiones y estaba por cambiarla de nuevo, la ausencia de la mujer se había extendido hasta los tres meses y poco sin embargo contrario a lo que había llegado a pensar el entrenamiento me estaba causando demás problemas. Sentado en el balcón de mi habitación terminaba de leer las últimas líneas del capítulo segundo de un ancestral libro que hablaba sobre el arte de hacer la guerra y la clave del éxito sobre los enemigos. Algo increíblemente cierto había sacado de esa desmadejada obra.

Puse el compendio sobre la mesa que tenía de mi lado derecho y me acomodé en la silla de exteriores observando el cielo.

—La obsesión por la victoria favorece al oponente —Me dije mientras observaba el infinito universo que desde la tierra me causaba una desagradable sensación de desorientación; algo estaba definitivamente mal.

Durante los últimos tres meses había reducido dramáticamente mi nivel de desempeño, apenas había avanzado en tres meses la mitad de lo que había avanzado en los dos meses anteriores a la partida de la mujer, sucedía algo con el aíre, quizá el ambiente se había vuelto demasiado caluroso, me sentía pesado y desganado durante los entrenamientos e incluso había tenido el descaro de reducirlos de casi ocho horas diarias; hasta la vergonzosa cantidad de tres horas al día, y en ocasiones no entrenaba ni un momento durante el día.

Me había dedicado en su lugar a utilizar ese infantil libro mecánico que hacía sonidos sobre las letras con imágenes que la mujer me había dado y en poco tiempo deduje la estructuración de las grafías humanas, aprendiendo al punto a leer y escribir a la perfección. Para ese momento en el balcón había leído dos libros y una enciclopedia de definiciones terrícolas.

Me había sorprendido viendo ese aparato de televisión e incluso había visto completas algunas películas y programas que en ella pasaban. El peor momento donde cabía la pena decir que lo descubría con exasperación, era cuando me sorprendía siguiendo por el mundo el ki de la mujer que a pesar de la distancia lograba ubicarlo a la perfección.

Estaba aburrido de tanta tranquilidad, de tanta paz...

Extrañaba su irritante presencia.

Ya la noche había ganado terreno. Al contrario de días anteriores, la luna había desaparecido sin acorralar la cuajada obscuridad que inundaba los alrededores de la corporación, sin embargo para mí sería una noche más en las que me asqueaba; en eso me encontraba cuando noté algo en la energía de la mujer, poco a poco disminuía hasta convertirse en una casi indistinguible presencia.

Los vidrios del ventanal tronaron cuando mi energía se desperdigó por todo el lugar al levantar mi vuelo en dirección hacia la ya muy disminuida energía de la peliazul, no me detuve a pensar cortaba el aire tan veloz como mi energía lo permitía; al poco tiempo ya me encontraba en la entrada cavernosa a la cima de una montaña, la entrada era profunda y pude localizar el equipo para escalar de la mujer; descendí aguzando mis sentidos dentro de la montaña sin escuchar mucho, seguí el rastro del paso de la mujer por medio de las cosas que iba dejando a su paso, pues de su energía no sentía ya nada.

Al final del túnel de suelo pasmoso vi una tenue luz entre violeta y azulada, me acerqué para revisar su procedencia. Al centro de una especie de salón con pilares enormes de piedra tallados quizá por humanos perdidos y olvidados; se encontraba la mujer, hincada sobre un objeto que irradiaba luz y que al chocar con cientos de cristales que se asomaban a medias de entre la piedra a su alrededor, incrustados iluminaban desde su lugar como estrellas del firmamento.

Observé a la mujer que movía lentamente el cristal, este absorbía su energía y luego la usaba para iluminar todo ese salón; ladee la cabeza ante su acto de fuerza al resistir hasta lograr extraer de su raíz el cristal gélido que seguía absorbiendo su ki para echarlo a un lado y dejarse caer de nalgas al suelo respirando bruscamente, en cuanto hubo soltado el objeto el lugar dejó de iluminarse.

Se apoyaba con los brazos detrás de sí y respiraba en tanto que sus codos flaqueaban por el esfuerzo de sostenerla; la mujer se incorporó cayendo de nuevo de bruces al suelo mientras maldecía y se quejaba.

—¡Más vale —gritó mientras gimoteaba para recuperar el aliento—, más te vale estúpida reliquia ser tan maravillosa como dicen!... ¡Ah! ¡Condenados templarios anticuados, para qué proteger tanto algo que querían que fuese encontrado! —rabió la mujer pensando que seguía sola.

Un crujido movió la tierra y la tierra de alrededor de la mujer se vino abajo tragándosela frente a mis ojos; dejando solo el rastro de su grito aterrado. Me recriminaba por haber salido disparado por algo parecido a la preocupación, pero que ni por asomo podría ser tal cosa, y ya que había visto que seguía viva, de momento decidí irme sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia; al girarme sobre los talones para irme sentí una punzada de curiosidad.

Evidentemente buscaba algo, había mencionado una reliquia, quizá algo mágico parecido a las esferas del dragón, la curiosidad pudo conmigo haciéndome descender tras ella a una distancia prudencial para que no pudiera verme, la pared de roca estaba adornada con tallados hechos a mano sólo en los primeros metros luego de la entrada por la que había desaparecido la mujer, la altura hubiera acabado con ella de no haberse sujetado a una de las rocas que sobresalía.

—¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... Bien ya casi, sí, ¡Que fuerte soy!—se dijo a si misma mientras trataba de disminuir su tambaleo.

Después de estabilizarse, se sostuvo con las piernas a la roca mientras de su mochila sacaba una cuerda con ganchos y aseguró uno a su cinturón y otro lo encajó en la piedra; con cautela bajó las piernas enderezándose y comenzó el descenso por el agujero, mientras seguía maldiciendo por el fallido funcionamiento de su lámpara.

Era valiente, había que reconocer que aunque no fuese una humana muy fuerte, resultaba ser audaz y atrevida, probablemente sobreviviría a cualquier cosa que enfrentara en tanto esa cosa no tuviese raciocinio, continué el vuelo en silencio tras su rastro que ahora se convertía en una esfera luminosa debido a que por fin había hecho trabajar a su lámpara.

Descendió hasta el fondo del agujero hasta un lugar bastante tranquilo donde una línea de agua corría desapareciendo bajo una salida de la montaña, sacó de su mochila un aparatejo que aparentemente medía algo con una aguja sobre números rojos y amarillos, así siguió una señal hasta pegar contra una pared de la cuenca montañosa.

—¡Genial!... ¿Cómo demonios voy a abrir esto? —vociferó enfadada.

Un sonido ensordecedor retumbó en las paredes de la montaña haciéndola cimbrarse sobre sus entrañas, era un gruñido, quizá algún animal o ser; la enorme piedra se abrió por si sola dejando aparecer a una criatura de aproximadamente cuatro metros de alto. Sus patas se extendieron arrojando a la mujer a un lado, el animal parecido a un lobo se sacudió al verse despertado.

—¡Humano! —rugió el enorme animal a la mujer que horrorizada permanecía en el suelo.

—¿Tú… tú… tú hablas?... yo…

—¡Cállate! —gritó la bestia— ¿Quién eres para despertarme de mi sueño, con qué vano fin humano has profanado este santuario?

—¡Basta! —gritó la mujer poniéndose en pie— No me grites, te escucho perfectamente ¡USH! Yo soy la grandiosa Bulma Briefs, hija del dueño de la corporación capsula y reclamo el tesoro de la montaña.

Alcé una ceja al ver su valor, el animal la observó por algunos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

—¡Deberás vencerme extraño humano de pelo azul!.

—¿Ve… vencerte?... —trastabillo la mujer— Bromeas bestia, no puedes pelear con una chica linda como yo, no soy una bruta ni nada de eso.

—Pues entonces prepárate para morir —sentenció el animal.

—¡Morir no!... ¡Soy muy joven para eso!

Corrió chillando la mujer ante el primer ataque del animal, me senté sobre una roca alta observando el espectáculo, la mujer huía como bien podía de los dientes afilados del dantesco animal gigante que de momentos se estrellaba en las rocas al no poder atrapar a la mujer que se escurría por entre las rocas, causándose una herida seria en una pierna.

Una capsula se abrió y luego la mujer apareció con un traje robótico atacando a la bestia con sus metralletas de los brazos, las balas no lograban herir seriamente a la bestia pero si aturdirlo; el animal rugió con fuerza aflojando las piedras en la montaña entonces en una estrategia limpia la mujer apunto un misil hacia la pared montañosa arriba de la cabeza del monstruo echando sobre el todo el peso de la montaña sepultándolo.

—¡Siiiiiii! —festejó la mujer mientras salía del robot capsula.

—Impresionante, para una mujer tan débil —pronuncié en voz alta al ser traicionado por mi propia voz.

—¡Aaaaaaaah! —gritó la mujer echándose al suelo de la cueva— ¿Quién… quién anda ahí?

—Ya déjate de tonterías mujer —exclamé y de inmediato pudo reconocerme.

—¡Ve...vegeta!... ¿Eres tú? —preguntó con cierta felicidad— ¡Estabas aquí y dejaste que esa cosa casi me comieraaaaaaa! —gritó cambiando su alegría por una furia que enrojeció sus mejillas.

—No necesitabas ayuda mujer.

—¡Claro que la necesitaba bruto!... mira… mira lo que me hice y tu no fuiste para ayudarme —Lloriqueo mientras me mostraba el corte en el muslo—, creo que sigue sangrando, voy a morir por tu culpa.

—¡Bah! Eso no es nada mujer —dije bajando hasta donde estaba—, déjame ver.

—Ningún ver, me vas a lastimar como siempre.

—O me dejas revisarte o morirás desangrada testaruda.

—No quiero morir.

—Déjame verte —comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—No, me vas a lastimar —dijo con un tono de voz infantil.

—Si sigues con esas tretas voy a hacer algo más que lastimarte, siéntate —hablé con seriedad y se sentó enseguida.

Me miró mientras revisaba, el corte no era serio, apenas si tocaba la fibra muscular, lo cierto es que un pequeño vaso sanguíneo roto era el causante del incesante fluir de sangre y que si no era cubierto si podría terminar siendo un problema, antes de que siguiera perdiendo sangre, rasgué su blusa para tener dos retazos de tela uno largo y la parte del pecho para hacer presión.

—¡AH! —gritó al sentirse semidesnuda— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Si no cubro tu herida morirás y va en serio —al decir esto se quedó completamente en silencio.

Trocee de nuevo la tela y formé un rectángulo que puse como apósito y el resto lo separé para hacer una venda con la que hice presión sobre la herida.

—Supongo que has aprendido que no debes usar shorts si piensas enfrentar a un monstruo —dije en tono de burla tras el último tirón al nudo.

—Me duele mucho y tú haces bromas tontas —se quejó.

—De qué hablas mujer, acabo de salvar tu vida, qué se supone que buscas aquí, a qué te refieres con tesoro de la montaña.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Qué no sabes en dónde estamos?

—Qué demonios voy a saber yo de lugares de los terrícolas.

—Bueno, este es el monte rojizo, los antiguos monjes lo usaban para sus rituales pues según la creencia es donde el sol roza sus rayos con la tierra, los templarios ocultaron un medallón de un material precioso, de valor único en las entrañas de esta montaña y sirve para renovar, es una especie de fuente de la juventud.

—Y dónde se supone que está.

—Detrás de ese muro, de donde salió el fenrir.

Si bien no me parecía una historia creíble, había que dar crédito al animal que cuidaba el lugar probablemente algo en la historia sería cierto.

—Muévete —le ordené que me siguiera.

—Cómo muévete qué no te das cuenta que estoy herida salvaje.

—¿Prefieres quedarte aquí sola insensata?

—¡No! —exclamó en seguida.

—Entonces muévete y no me hagas perder el maldito tiempo, odiosa.

Caminé sobre las piedras y me detuve sobre un pequeño montículo de estos, detrás de la pared había otro salón con vestigios de haber sido una especie de tempo o algún tipo de lugar de reunión, la mujer jaló de mis pantalones para que la ayudara a subir en donde yo me encontraba, jalé de su brazo hasta conseguir que pisara en firme.

—No lo puedo creer —gritó emocionada y soltándose de mi bajó hasta el salón como si se olvidara por completo de la herida—; ¡Vegeta!... mira esto, encontramos la sala de reunión, debe estar cerca de aquí, dios ¡Qué emoción!

—Deja de parlotear mujer y dime de qué nos sirve, aquí no hay nada.

—Es fácil que te engañaran a ti eres un mono tonto e insensible, pero yo soy la maravillosa Bulma Brief y soy muy perspicaz, inteligente —decía haciendo poses como si algún paparazzi pudiera fotografiarle en ese lugar en el que estábamos—, zagas, una especialista en buscar tesoros perdidos, amante de la aventura —empuñó al cielo con entusiasmo, no deshizo su pose hasta que notó mi mirada hastiada.

—Bueno, bueno no tienes por qué tener esa cara, no ves que estamos muy cerca de descubrir un súper hallazgo que trascenderá, sólo hay que buscar la clave—dijo mientras yo revisaba el lugar con la vista.

—Espero no tener que salvarte de nuevo odiosa.

—No digas tonterías, este es mi ambiente.

La mujer palpaba las piedras con runas que había detrás de una gran mesa que parecía un pulpito, a la izquierda había dos floreros rotos por el paso del tiempo y uno en medio que permanecía intacto, al notarlo vi que también la mujer había empezado a verlo.

—No se ha roto, quizá sea… —dijo la mujer mirándome.

—De otro material —dije contestando su mirada.

Se lanzó a moverlo pero estaba pegado al suelo, me acerqué y lo arranqué dejando un hueco en su interior se encontraba algo, algo que refulgía y al contacto con la luz de la lámpara titilaba.

Los ojos de la mujer casi se desorbitaron por lo mucho que los abrió, el objeto de un metro de diámetro apenas se asomaba por la hendidura, la mujer bajó la mano hasta alcanzar a rozar el metal con los dedos sintiendo un escalofrío de la emoción ante el contacto del frío metal.

—Vegeta…. Esto es… ¡Maravilloso! —gritó con la emoción tiñéndole el rostro y se lanzó sobre mi rodeándome el cuello con los brazos— ¡Maravilloso, maravilloso, maravilloso!

—Mujer quédate quieta, pensé que estabas herida.

—No lograrás fastidiarme el momento —canturreó pegándose a mí como una lapa y restregando su cuerpo con el mío.

A pesar de que fuera de la montaña hacía bastante calor, en el interior de esta el frío húmedo y el olor a tierra inundaban el ambiente, pese a eso el calor de la piel de la mujer se impregnó en mi ropa y su aroma se coló por mi nariz, ella también había cambiado el tipo de abrazo.

—No me has extrañado —preguntó mirándome con picardía.

—Por qué iba a extrañarte necia —contesté en seco.

—Me has extrañado lo sé —siguió picándome.

—Claro que no mujer, eso es absurdo.

—¿Absurdo? Y qué viniste a hacer aquí si no me has extrañado —dijo con una mirada sugerente.

—¡Yo no vine a buscarte! Entrenaba por aquí…

—Mentiroso —dijo riendo…

—¡Hmp! Insulsa mujer fastidiosa déjame en paz —dije levantándome del lugar donde estaba y soltándome de su abrazo.

—No hasta que aceptes que me viniste a buscar —caminó hacia mí.

—¡No aceptaré nada! —Me irritaba

—Claro que si, te preocupo, me extrañabas…. ¿Cuál es la razón? —hizo como si pensara—ó quizá viniste a pedirme perd…

No le permití terminar esa frase, la tomé del brazo empujando su cuerpo contra la pared empedrada del recinto. Sin embargo no pude mantener la expresión furiosa delante de ella que lejos de estar enfadada había soltado un excitante gemido de sorpresa por el agarre e inmediatamente había comenzado a hiperventilarse por la excitación.

Me miré en sus ojos claros y tragué en seco el ambiente se había llenado de ese aroma que me hacía débil delante de ella, ese aroma suyo que no me permitía aguzar los sentidos en otra dirección que no fuera el sexo, y el sexo con ella. Mis labios se había humedecido prácticamente solos y ella había puesto sus manos en mi pecho acariciándome de arriba hasta el cuello, hacia abajo hasta el bajo abdomen, seguí sus manos con la mirada que luego clavé de nuevo en su mirada azul penetrante.

—Pensé que estabas enojada —acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo aprisionándola contra la pared.

—El enojado eras tú —contestó con sus labios pegados a mi cuello.

—Tal vez pueda cobrarme el enfado aquí mismo.

Ruborizada desvió mi mirada y sonrió.

—Yo si te he extrañado —dijo mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos.

—¡Ah!... ¿En serio?...

Su rubor explotó con vigor en su rostro cuando una de mis manos bajó hasta su muslo sano acariciándola sensualmente, entonces exhaló un sollozo ansioso, como si éste hubiera esperado años para ser libre.

Marqué con la mano hacia abajo y hacia atrás hasta el nacimiento de sus piernas deslizando los dedos por encima de sus shorts cafés, tirando ligeramente de ellos hacia abajo mientras que mi mirada sostenía la suya con una promesa erótica, entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió que le hacía presión con mi excitación y gimoteo mordiendo sus labios de nuevo.

La miraba esperando una ligera señal para por fin arrancarle la ropa, justo en ese momento acomodó sus piernas para sentir mi erección directamente contra su sexo, si, esa era la señal, abrí en dos su sujetador pues de la blusa ya no quedaba nada, y comencé a moverme para frotarla contra mi miembro haciéndola gemir por el contacto.

Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos para apoyarse y abrir más las piernas, el juego me estaba volviendo loco, me movía con fuerza y noté el rubor creciente en su cara extenderse hasta las orejas, dejé de moverme para poder sacarle el short, puse las manos en el borde de la prenda y la mujer echó hacia el frente las caderas para permitirme, desabroché su pantalón y con cuidado de no echar abajo el vendaje, le saqué el short que ella hizo a un lado con un pie.

Noté su mano sobre mi miembro acariciándolo con descaro, miré su mano y luego a ella, sabía lo que me rogaba, tomé sus brazos y los uní por encima de su cabeza contra la pared y comencé a frotarme contra su sexo aún cubierto por lo que quedaba de ropa interior, abrió grande la boca como queriendo gemir exhalando sólo aliento caliente sobre mi cuello y acto seguido me mordió, sentí la mordida sexual como un detonador de mi deseo.

Solté sus manos y la levanté para que me rodeara el cuerpo con sus delgadas piernas, me besó y correspondí mordiéndole los labios con desesperación lasciva.

—V… Vegeta —intentó hablar mientras seguía con la faena—, Vegeta… No espera…

No respondí sino que en respuesta besé su cuello.

—Vegeta, no he estado en casa… ¡Ah! —gimió mientras contrario a sus intentos de detenernos seguía acariciándome y besándome con la misma pasión con la cual yo lo hacía— No he… ¡Ah!... No he usado la inye…¡ Ah!—Gimió con fuerza cuando comencé a mordisquearle los senos al tiempo que acariciaba con dos dedos su húmedo sexo que palpitaba en mis manos.

No habló más, pegó sus caderas a mi mano y comenzó a moverse sobre mis dedos provocándome una sonrisa, su pierna herida me rodeó sin pizca de enfrentar dolor, me liberé del pants que llevaba y entré en ella lanzando un sonoro grito que retumbó en la caverna completa, empujé en su interior mientras los alientos se acompasaban a un ritmo escandaloso convirtiéndonos sólo en jadeos, sudor y caricias trémulas.

Eché de nuevo sus manos hacia arriba elevándola un poco justo en el momento en el que comenzaba a sentir que me acercaba al borde de la excitación, del desenfreno, y pegué mi frente a la suya al momento en el que cerró sus ojos y quijada en señal de que llegaría al orgasmo y me dejé llegar junto con ella.

Mis rodillas cedieron y la atraje sentándola sobre mis piernas sin deshacer la unión después de tan enfurecido encuentro; respirando aún al compás suyo relajando nuestros cuerpos, apoyé la cabeza en su hombro mientras percibía aún su delicioso aroma, sentía una extraña paz.

Se había acomodado ya el short y cubría con uno de sus brazos sus senos mientras yo literalmente arrancaba el piso en tajos para sacar el supuesto medallón mágico, saqué la reliquia que la mujer me arrebató enseguida para ponerla sobre la mesa y observarla con detalle.

—Míralo Vegeta —dijo contemplando la reliquia.

—¡Hmp! —fue mi respuesta, sinceramente no veía el medallón con interés, pero si su medio cuerpo desnudo.

—Es… —dijo moviéndolo de un lado a otro y picoteándolo por todas partes— Es… es… ¡Un cacharro inútil y además feo! —gritó al ver que la reliquia no hacía absolutamente nada— Ni siquiera lo pondría en la sala de visitas indeseables —lloriqueó.

—¿Y ahora qué mujer? —pregunté haciendo mofa.

—No, quizá hay qué hacer algo para que funcione, si se supone que debe funcionar con ayuda del sol, habrá que sacarlo para que el sol le pegue.

—No sé qué tanto tiempo has estado aquí metida, pero a fuera es de noche —le dije.

—Pasaremos aquí la noche y por la mañana la sacaremos a que reciba los primeros rayos del sol la iluminen.

—Qué demonios crees que haré yo aquí contigo, me largo de aquí.

—No te vayas Vegeta —me dijo zalamera mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa, quizá sin recordar que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Se giró y abrió una casa capsula que se expandió en el recinto ocupando una buena parte del mismo.

—Yo voy a bañarme, harías bien si buscas algo para que cenemos, guiñó el ojo y corrió hasta la casa capsula.

Medité sus palabras unos instantes, su desnudez no me permitía pensar con claridad. Salí de la cueva hasta la superficie de la montaña el aire por fuera era caliente en comparación al frescor del interior, recordé que para ese momento aún no había cenado tampoco.

Por la tarde de ese día había estado evitando a la madre de la mujer que incansable me buscaba por todos lados para darme sus empalagosos pasteles, también tenía hambre así que husmee en el aire en busca del olor de algún río para sacar un pez, precisamente agua dulce corría saliendo de la montaña haciendo una cascada que en su cauce había formado un profundo orificio, quizá si lanzaba a la mujer a ese cráter acuoso, jamás podría salir, ni siquiera encontrarían su cuerpo.

Un sonido detrás de mí me hizo distraerme de mis pensamientos algún animal salvaje me rondaba pensando que podría hacerme presa, decidí que me placía más la carne roja así que tenía a mi presa acercándose a mí.

Entré de nuevo hasta la cueva dejando al enorme oso empalado ya sin piel dorándose sobre una fogata que había provocado con algo de mi energía.

—Vaya, ya era hora—dijo la mujer levantándose de una piedra en la que descansaba.

—¡Agh! Guarda silencio, muévete, cenaremos afuera.

Hasta aquí está este capítulo que según creo está un poco largo, sin embargo me ha llevado poco tiempo porque como algunos terrícolas saben he tenido tiempo libre, espero actualizar con más regularidad…

Gokú: No puedo creerlo Vegeta.

Vegeta: Lo sé Kakaroto, he rebajado mi linaje hasta el suelo ¬¬

Gokú: Linaje?... Hablo de los pastelillos…

Vegeta: Q-qué pastelillos idiota?

Gokú: Los de la mamá de Bulma, no puedo creer que no te gusten, a mi me fascinan *Sonrisa de imbécil*

Vegeta: A mí no me fascina nada insecto, deja de decir tonterías, y detesto esos panes.

Gokú: No! No puedes!

Vegeta: Si, son horribles y empalagosos.

Gokú: No son horribles! Son deliciosos!

Vegeta: *Ríe* Eres un estúpido Kakaroto…

Gokú: Tú lo eres…

Vegeta: Bah! Cállate sabandija…

Gokú: Vegeta…

Vegeta: Ahora qué demonios quieres ¬¬

Gokú: Qué es linaje?...

Vegeta: Ush! Hasta la próxima terrícolas…


	18. Cap 18: Para Digerir

**Así de rápido terrícolas?**

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que como ya nadie me ayuda con las imágenes me las he tenido que arreglar sólo con este cacharro endemoniado de tecnología obsoleta, así que no me pidan imágenes tan buenas como con las que publicaba antes.**

**Lo que sí puedo garantizarles humanos entrometidos, ahora que tengo más tiempo, ahora que me siento con más ánimos de escribir, ahora que no tengo presiones de maestros inútiles, ahora que… en fin… ahora puedo garantizarles que actualizaré con más rapidez y espero con mejor calidad. Este es un espacio abierto a críticas, así que para desplayes en los comentarios… **

**Quiero dedicar esta actualización a mis trolls cuyo cuarteto tiene un tiempo siendo quinteto, espero le dieran su novatada a Mayra cuando recién ingresó hmp! Si no es así, que quede en las manos de Sandy o de Elvira, sabrán cómo tratarla con delicadeza ja ja!**

**Sin más les dejo en la lectura terrícolas, no olviden comentar…**

**En serio no lo olviden ¬¬**

Capitulo 18: Para digerir…

Llevaba puesto un camisón rosa que le confería un aspecto un tanto infantil, sin embargo su figuran no permitía que la atención virara en sentidos contrarios, estaba sentada sobre un tronco de madera justo al lado de la fogata; dibujaba en el piso con los pies formas al azar mientras el fuego tiritaba aún cocinando la presa que ya casi estaba en su punto.

—¿Por qué un oso grizzli? —indagó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Del pobre animal que masacraste para que cenáramos… no creo poder acabarme siquiera una pata.

—Fue lo que encontré mujer, además trató de atacarme primero…

—Con ese cabello debió confundirte con un caribú.

—No tengo idea de qué sea eso.

—Algo que hubiera sido mejor como comida que un oso.

—Deja de quejarte mujer, no sobrará nada.

—Salvaje…

Su comentario me hizo un poco de gracia, si supiera la clase de cosas que llegué a comer durante mi infancia, seguramente no me creería que comí carne de seres muy parecidos a la raza humana más de un simple par de veces.

—¿Qué vamos a tomar con la cena? —preguntó alzando la vista hasta dónde yo estaba.

—No iba a solucionar todo pero si gustas puedes beber agua del río, corre cerca de aquí.

—¿Del río? No soy una salvaje como tú, Vegeta.

—Entonces no tomes nada.

—¡Ush! Grosero, la ventaja es que yo siempre soy previsora —dijo hurgando en los bolsillos de su bata.

Abrió la capsula que contenía un equipo de camping se levantó con gracia para abrir la caja y sacó de ella un vaso metálico con una agarradera, recogió su camisola para pasar cerca del fuego, permitiéndome ver sus piernas delgadas, serían como siempre inmaculadas si no fuera por el vendaje limpio que ahora cubría su muslo, seguramente se habría hecho curación después de su baño, por un momento pienso en su cuerpo desnudo en la bañera, cubierta de jabón y agua tibia, sacudo la cabeza riñéndome internamente por el rumbo que han tomado mis pensamientos por si solos.

Caminó hasta dar vuelta al peñasco que nos separaba del descanso de la cascada, regresó en poco tiempo trayendo en sus manos el agua, dio un ligero traspié al topar con una piedra lo cual me hizo sonreír. Tomó el envase de su asa colocándola en una rama del empalado sobre el fuego, teniendo cuidado de que no se incendiaran sus ropas.

Bajé hasta dónde estaba y la observé echar al fuego un poco de madera que yo había apilado con ese mismo fin, casi me sorprendió la excitación que había comenzado a sentir con sus simples movimientos, era dueña de un espacio cuando caminaba de esa forma sin hablar, simplemente con sus movimientos y era terriblemente excitante. Su figura, su cabello, incluso y contario a lo que un saiyan espera de su mujer, ella era débil y me gustaba, aunque su fuerza se basara en la tecnología también era valiente y eso me gustaba aún más.

Ignoraba a propósito mi vista, me di cuenta y sonreí cuando se agachó para sacar de la caja de camping un cuchillo para poder rebanar la cena, también sacó platos de madera y vasos del mismo material.

—Mi padre los trajo de un viaje que hizo —dijo mirando las piezas de la extraña vajilla—; son persas.

—Muy interesante —mentí.

Me miró con la incredulidad marcándole un gesto un tanto ridículo por mí afirmación, le regresé la mirada y en sus labios no pudo resistir la risa que soltó a carcajadas, eché la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y reí.

—Te reíste —me dijo acercándose a mí con una mirada picara y estupefacta al mismo tiempo—, te hice reír.

—Claro que no mujer, no digas tonterías —dije tomando de sus manos el cuchillo y uno de los platos.

—Si te reíste y no fue por ninguna maldad —mordió sus labios con simpatía y aplaudió tras dar una vuelta sobre uno de sus pies, mientras yo cortaba la carne para ponerla solo en su plato.

—Me reí —le entregué su plato y arranqué una pierna completa del oso para mí—, porque hiciste una cara bastante estúpida.

—No caeré en tus excusas; acepta que soy graciosa y simpática, también hermosa y… —calló cuando me senté con la pieza del animal sobre el tronco— ¿Comerás sin plato?

En respuesta encogí los hombros y di una mordida al trozo de carne.

—¡Ush! Indecente, cuándo aprenderás.

Luego de eso puso sobre la caja su plato y sirvió en los vasos el agua hirviente de la tetera, entrecerré un poco los ojos cuando pasó delante de mí con su bata que la seguía como un fantasma, y en cada vaso puso un sobre de té.

—Tendrá que ser instantáneo, no he traído para prepararlo tradicional —sonrió mientras me extendía el vaso.

Gruñí en respuesta mientras masticaba mi alimento.

—Estás muy elocuente hoy —dijo sarcástica y se sentó a mi lado con su plato en la mano y poniendo su vaso en el suelo al lado de su pié izquierdo— ; esto me recordó en algo a un campamento al que mi padre me llevó, claro, era de hijos de científicos, uf! Realmente aburrido… ¿Tú alguna vez fuiste de campamento? —me preguntó dando una mordida a su trozo de carne.

Le dirigí una mirada seria ante su pregunta.

—No sé a qué te refieras, o qué hagan los terrícolas en un campamento, pero sí hice muchos, incontables campamentos a lo largo de mi vida.

—Entonces, sabrás historias de terror.

—¿Historias de terror? —refunfuñé mientras seguía comiendo— ¡Hmp! Ya te he dicho que no hablamos de lo mismo mujer, nosotros armábamos un campamento en cada planeta que purgábamos; sólo para descansar y comer.

—¿Purgaban? —pensó un momento— Esa si suena como una historia de terror —tragó en seco y prefirió seguir comiendo.

—Efectivamente, cosas que no creo que quisieras saber.

—¡Jum!... ¿Qué harás después Vegeta? Ya sabes… después de que venzan a los androides, después de lo que tienes en mente hacer —Me preguntó por lo bajo sin saber que removía ideas en mi mente que ni yo mismo sabría hacia a dónde podrían ir a parar.

Me levanté tomando otra pieza del animal y comencé a comer sin responder a su pregunta, ella que no hacía mucho por saber la respuesta siguió comiendo también mirando un punto escondido detrás de la nada.

—¿Vegeta? —sacudió las manos después de haber terminado de comer y se sentó en el piso recargando los codos sobre la madera del tronco— ¿Cómo eran las mujeres saiyajin?

—No conocí a muchas, eran morenas de cabello negro —respondí y seguí comiendo.

—No, no me refiero a cómo eran físicamente —pensó un momento su pregunta mientras se acomodaba recargando su cara en el brazo que tenía sobre el tronco—; Bueno si, pero me refiero a cómo se comportaban.

—Eran guerreras, peleaban y pensaban sólo en lo bélico igual que cualquier saiyan, incluso Kakaroto, detrás de esa imagen que siempre da de amar la paz de todos, se esconde el deseo de pelear, asesinar y destruir.

—A mi no me gusta la guerra, ni me gusta pelear.

—¿A qué va todo eso? —pregunté echando a un lado un hueso y ya que había terminado de comer, también sacudí mis manos, y le presté un poco de atención.

—Bueno… —dijo ladeando la cabeza y dibujando en la tierra de la montaña letras con los dedos— Es sólo que, me preguntaba… bueno, quería saber, ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de mí?…

Su pregunta quedó en el aire, era más que obvio que la respuesta era su cuerpo, aunque medité un poco la respuesta y la verdad era que me atraía también por la actitud, valiente y altanera que solía tener frente a mí, la idea me hizo sonreír un poco cuando recordé a tantos soldados enormes y aguerridos que se acobardaban cuando me veían pasar y esta mujer, tan simple, tan débil me hacía frente como ni siquiera Nappa lo había hecho jamás, definitivamente era ese valor que tenía escondido bajo una cara y un cuerpo apetecibles.

—¿Por qué crees que me atraes? —pregunté en lugar de responder a su pregunta.

—¿Cómo que?…. ¡Ush! —cruzó los brazos y recargó la espalda en el tronco— Es más que obvio señor —me dijo.

—¿Lo dices por el sexo? —pregunté sin miramientos.

—Lo digo por cómo me ves —se levantó plantándose frente a mi y la bata se escurrió por su hombro de forma insinuante.

—Te veo, por qué no confío en una mujer tan exasperante como lo eres tú.

—¿No confías? —rió poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

—No confío en nadie mujer.

—Eso me queda claro, sin embargo no hablábamos de confianza —puso sus manos en mis rodillas pegando su cara a la mía—, confiesa ¿Qué te atrae de mi?...

—no contestaré nada odiosa.

—¡Hmp!... ¡Testarudo! —se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda.

En ese momento me percaté de que en la tierra había algo escrito con letras mayúsculas, ladeé la cabeza para leer.

—¿Qué escribiste en la tierra? —pregunté.

—¡Jamás lo sabrás, te dije que aprendieras a leer! —contestó cruzando sus brazos— pero como siempre el rey mono trepa árboles, necio; jamás hace lo qu… q….

Interrumpí sus palabras tomándola de la cintura desde atrás y sujetándola contra mí, subí y bajé las manos en su cintura de modo que acariciaba el nacimiento de sus senos y su vientre bajo de vez en cuando.

—Por qué quieres qué te haga eso mujer —dije en su oído después de que mi aliento en su cuello la dejara paralizada.

—¿Eh? —exclamó sin saber que había podido leer el mensaje— Estás inventando… e-es más ahí ni dice nada, son sólo letras al azar— dijo con la piel erizada y muy nerviosa.

—No creas que vas a poder zafarte de esta con tanta facilidad, te dije que aprender tu idioma me sería sencillo —al decirle eso al oído un escalofrío fuerte le sacudió la columna vertebral y evitó voltear a verme.

—¿Ya… ya sabes leer? —preguntó respirando con cautela.

—Tú qué crees.

—C… Creo que tratas de hacerme creer q… que sabes para que te confiese lo que dice ahí, pero no voy a cae….

La interrumpí levantando con los dedos la tela de su camisola hasta tomar el borde de ella—Quizá te pueda convencer haciéndote lo que ahí dice —se sobrecogió y casi pude sentir el rubor de sus mejillas— Aunque bien podrías aclararme a ¿Qué te refieres con "duro"?

Ya no pudo hablar más, sólo atinó a gemir cuando su camisola había llegado al borde de sus senos dejándome percibir su desnudez debajo de la misma. Saqué su camisola por completo arrojándola sobre el tronco, pasee las manos sobre sus senos masajeándolos sin ninguna delicadeza, sus uñas se adhirieron a mis brazos mientras su respiración se aceleraba a un ritmo salvaje.

Motivado por el deseo sexual de Bulma al cual mi excitación también se había apegado, comencé a dejarme llevar por cierta parte mucho más primitiva, una qué había tratado de reprimir por lo débil de su naturaleza, así que sin reparo la tomé de los brazos y nos giré a ambos echándola sobre el tronco, se quejó más no dijo nada, me dirigió una mirada por encima del hombro apoyando las manos en la madera del tronco mientras trataba rápidamente de acomodar sus piernas, en esa posición arrodillada en la que había quedado.

Detuve sus caderas con mis piernas, eché sus brazos hacia atrás haciendo que cada mano tocara el codo del otro brazo y con la camisola até sus brazos, giró la cabeza entorno a mí de nuevo pero la regresé a su sitio con una mano.

—Eso es lo que quieres, o me equivoco —dije haciéndola gemir sólo con esas palabras.

Sus largos y excitantes gemidos no se dejaron esperar cuando comencé a masajear sus redondas formas traseras con fuerza, las separé a lo cual ella respondió inclinando su columna de forma perceptiva. Comencé a acariciar su sexo con la mano derecha mientras introducía la lengua en su interior, gritó mientras sus piernas convulsionaban, las caricias toscas la hicieron mojarse de inmediato y con la cara tan cerca de su intimidad percibir su aroma era sencillo a pesar de que el aire de la intemperie se llevara una gran parte del mismo.

Acomodé mi miembro entre sus piernas acariciando por encima su intimidad, sus muslos temblaban cuando hacía el recorrido desde sus redondos glúteos hasta extender el camino rozando la piel húmeda de su sexo, acariciándola, su excitación creció mojándola hasta que su escancia escurrió hasta sus rodillas, pasé una mano hasta el frente y acaricié uno de sus pezones mientras continuaba acariciándola adelante y atrás con mi extremidad.

Me retiré un poco de ella que se quedó gimiendo, tomé sus nalgas con las dos manos y las abrí completamente, de momento pensé en introducirme en ella de una buena vez, sin embargo no lo hice, toqué su ano con mi miembro y empujé sólo un poco, ella gritó entre sollozos y gemidos sin embargo no pidió que me detuviera, pasé de ahí directo a la entrada de su sexo, bajé la mano por su estómago hasta su intimidad acariciándole con movimientos circulares igual de toscos que al principio.

Saqué la mano y la llevé hasta su boca, quería que probara su propio sabor, ese que a mí me enloquecía, de primera instancia se negó, sin embargo le recogí el cabello hacia atrás y la hice abrir la boca introduciéndole los dedos.

Eché sus caderas hacia mi cuando entré sin aviso en su interior llenándola con mi erección, empujé contra su cuerpo con fuerza que ella no esperaba, gritó adolorida pero exigió más echando hacia mí por cuenta propia sus caderas, mi miembro se abría paso en su interior tras cada embestida.

La faena se había convertido en algo mucho más salvaje de lo que había pensado, tomé sus hombros para seguir empujando en su interior, el calor se extendía desde su sexo impregnándome al igual que sus fluidos que ayudaban al movimiento, levanté su tronco por los hombros pegando su espalda a mi pecho con sus brazos aún de por medio y seguí moviéndome en su interior, noté el sudor de nuestros cuerpos correr mezclándose.

Lanzó un grito al aire sin pudor cuando llegó al orgasmo intempestivamente, seguido del suyo me dejé llegar también en su interior, llenándola con mi esencia hasta el fondo de su ser. Apoyé mi cuerpo sobre el suyo que al compás con el mío se agitaba aún por los estragos orgásmicos.

Hacía mucho calor, así que me levanté llevándola conmigo hasta el cauce de la cascada y la sumergí, aún estaba atada sin embargo no se quejó, se recargó en una piedra y dejó que el agua la limpiara, por mi parte me saqué la ropa y me sumergí también en las aguas.

—¿Ese nivel de dureza te agrada? —le pregunté mientras desataba sus brazos.

Movió en círculos sus hombros y estiró los brazos sonrojada por la pregunta— Eres un salvaje.

Reí ante su respuesta, sin embargo guarde silencio al sentirla encima con su sexo sobre el mío por debajo del agua— Me encantó —dijo antes de besarme.

Los rayos del sol me molestaron en los ojos despertándome, el amanecer se había incrustado en el día y ni siquiera lo había percibido, hacía un sol ya de media mañana y no había sido hasta que sus rayos habían superado a los árboles que lo había notado. Me desperece estirando los brazos, junto a mí en el suelo fuera de la caverna yacía dormida la mujer en completa desnudez.

Habíamos dormido encima de la desgarrada camisola y el fuego se había apagado después de que nadie lo había avivado, me levanté y estiré los brazos y las piernas, di unos cuantos saltos y comencé a hacer ejercicio mañanero. Recordé la madrugada que habíamos pasado habíamos retozado más de un par de veces y me sentí cómodo con la idea.

La mujer se despertó cubriéndose de inmediato con la camisola y me siguió.

—¡Ush! Esto es lo que pasa, sólo viniste a distraerme —me dijo con el trapo enredado en el cuerpo.

—No me digas —contesté antes de soltar una risotada—, por mi parte regreso a la corporación, vienes conmigo o te quedas.

—Deberías seguirme, no creo que te diviertas tanto en la corporación —me contestó.

—¿Y andar tras de ti en tus presuntas aventuras? —crucé los brazos— En lo absoluto mujer, yo regreso a la corporación, no tengo tiempo para perderlo tan miserablemente.

—¡Jump! Bueno eso lo veremos —contestó y se dio la vuelta— al menos espera a que traiga mis cosas de dentro de la cueva.

Una vez estuvo en carretera rumbo a su próxima aventura emprendí el vuelo hasta la corporación, la visita me había dejado con un buen sabor de boca, al entrar por el balcón de mi habitación me encontré con el libro que había dejado a medias la noche anterior.

—Guerra —dije para mis adentros tomando el compendio—, como si hubiera una clave que llevara infalible al éxito.

Hacía el sol de aproximadamente las doce del día, hacía calor húmedo de agosto, entré a la ducha, una parte de mi mismo me reñía por lo ocurrido, pues mostraba cierta debilidad, aunque otra me hacía sentir que todo estaría mejor bajo esas circunstancias; entré a la ducha y el agua me fue aclarando ideas y puntos, dejé de pensar en la mujer y comencé a pensar en el entrenamiento.

En cierto momento mientras me duchaba pensé que lo más indicado era regenerar mis horas de entrenamiento, ya había sido suficiente jolgorio de mi parte, demasiado tiempo perdido, aunque quizá después de almorzar, a pesar de ser tan tarde no había desayunado, tampoco la mujer lo hizo, se había encaminado a su nueva aventura— "No son más que patrañas" —pensé luego de cerrar el grifo del agua.

Me di la vuelta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me detuve para verme la cara en el espejo, fruncí el ceño, era quizá que me había ablandado, miré fijamente mi imagen de ceño fruncido para luego poner los ojos en blanco y sacudir la cabeza en negativa, no tenía más tiempo que perder, además tenía hambre.

Bajé rápido las escaleras y aunque traté de detener mis pasos antes de toparla de frente, fue inevitable casi atropellar a la madre de la mujer— ¡Endemoniada sea la hora! —dije entre dientes.

—¡Ay, muchacho me asustaste! —dijo sonriente.

—No más de lo que usted a mi —gruñí por lo bajo.

—Seguramente estás hambriento, mi esposo y yo estamos tomando el té fuera de la casa, ven a sentarte con nosotros, los robots te servirán acá la comida.

—Prefiero ir a la cocina —había retrocedido dos pasos ya.

—Insisto joven y apuesto Vegeta, además la cocina está casi destrozada y es que estuvo aquí el joven Gokú en la mañana con su hijo y…

—¿Estuvo Aquí Kakaroto? —Pregunté en voz de un grito.

—Sí, vino a desayunar con nosotros —dijo sacándome hasta la mesa de jardín tomado del brazo.

—¿Qué vino a desayunar? —ladee la cabeza me parecía absurdo.

—En realidad vino porque necesitaba un par de cosas mías —exclamó el anciano dándole vuelta a la hoja de periódico.

En un santiamén los robots habían llenado de alimentos la mesa así que me senté y comencé a comer.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunté pensando en los robots de entrenamientos o una cámara similar a la mía. Desde luego si había sido alguna de esas cosas iría a quitárselas, qué derecho tiene de usar el mismo tipo de entrenamiento que yo, apreté los puños al pensar en eso.

—Un par de libros de ciencia para el pequeño Gohan, Milk se empeña en que debe estudiar en sus momentos de descanso —contestó con simpleza.

—¡Hump! —respondí mientras me dedicaba a comer; su respuesta era suficiente para que estuviera un poco más tranquilo.

—Bueno ya que estás aquí puedo preguntarte algo, Vegeta —dijo el hombre poniendo sobre la mesa su periódico y acomodando sus gafas para verme.

—¿De qué habla anciano?

—¿Cómo está mi hija Bulma?

—¿Cómo va a estar, sino loca? —me percaté casi de inmediato del hecho de que el no debería saber que la había visto la noche anterior— ¿Pero cómo demonios supo que…

—No dormiste en tu habitación, anoche los robots se la pasaron reponiendo la ventana y limpiando el desorden, supuse que habías ido a verla en su viaje…

—¡Agh! —contesté únicamente, sintiéndome como un tonto.

—¿Regresará pronto? —insistió.

—No sé, me largo a entrenar —Me levanté de inmediato y me dirigí a la cámara de gravedad.

Lo cierto es que si sabía, según me había comentado la mujer, regresaría al cabo de seis meses más, estaba en una especie de cacería de reliquias perdidas, tesoros y cosas similares, sonreí al recordar el fracaso que había supuesto el amuleto que habíamos sacado de la montaña. Se suponía que renovaría algo y en cambio al exponerlo al sol no hizo más que brillar.

Entré en la cámara y encendí los controles me esperaba una ardua rutina, tenía que recuperar en corto las ocho horas que suponía anteriormente para mi entrenamiento diario y convertirlo luego en algunas doce horas o más, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Pasaron los días convirtiéndose en semanas, tras casi dos meses con los ejercicios nuevos y llegando a alcanzar casi las diez horas diarias de entrenamiento había logrado alcanzar el doble del progreso que había logrado en los tres meses anteriores, se lo debía a las nuevas rutinas, a eso me había dedicado por completo y también casi de manera furtiva a visitar a la mujer al menos una vez por semana, pensaba ir ese día hasta qué noté algo extraño.

Su energía se movía en dirección a la corporación, hacía más de un mes y medio que me había aclarado que su viaje se extendería, sin embargo venía de regreso, decidí no darle importancia y me dirigí como siempre a comenzar con la rutina de la mañana.

Llegó a la casa, me encontraba haciendo flexiones a una gravedad mayor a lo que me había acostumbrado, la sentí y se dirigió derecha al laboratorio, notaba algo diferente en su energía, supuse de inmediato que se trataba de tanto ejercicio que había hecho, era un aumento significativo de ki, claro a nivel terrícola, había subido de cinco a siete aproximadamente.

Tanto escalar, correr, defender su vida le suponían bastante esfuerzo, un tipo de entrenamiento diferente, por un momento algo dentro de mi mente me sugirió la idea de entrenarla yo mismo, reí ante la idea, esa mujer no soportaría un entrenamiento mío de media hora siquiera.

Terminé mi rutina ya casi a la hora de la comida, tomé mi toalla y me sequé con ella el cuello y los hombros, la puse descansando ahí mismo y salí con rumbo a la cocina, al pasar por el patio me di cuenta de que la mujer iba también a la cocina y que al verme por la ventana se había hecho la loca y había regresado al laboratorio.

El resto del día trató de esquivarme, no le di importancia debido a que aún debía cubrir cinco horas más de entrenamiento duro, por la noche me dirigí al baño después de cenar para luego echarme sobre la cama para descansar.

Me había acostumbrado en todo ese tiempo a la soledad de la recámara contigua así que los movimientos que la mujer hacía en ella llegaban hasta mis sensibles oídos impidiéndome dormir, la escuché levantarse un par de veces y mover las cosas de su baúl, me tenía arto, no se quedaba en paz, iba al baño y regresaba a la cama, se removía entre las sabanas haciendo tronar los resortes, todo se escuchaba hasta mi habitación y comenzaba a sentirme frustrado.

Salí de la cama y de mi habitación, entrando a la suya, no la encontré en su cama como era lógico, de hecho estaba de nuevo en el baño, escuché el lava manos y luego salió maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—Qué demonios sucede contigo —pregunté en medio de la obscuridad.

—¡AAAAH! ¡Maldita sea Vegeta! —dijo dando un traspié que no logró tumbarla— ¿Por qué, que demonios? ¡AY! ¿Cuándo se te quitará esa maña tuya de asustarme todo el tiempo? —sus ojos se aguaron un poco.

—Estás haciendo demasiado ruido mujer, no me dejas dormir —me pareció extraña su reacción, y lo que le siguió aún más.

—Sí, eso es lo único que te importa —suspiro al borde de las lágrimas—; sólo tú y luego tú—se giró para abrazarse a sí misma.

—Por supuesto mujer, se puede saber ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?

—¡Cállate! —se giró hacia mí de nuevo enfadada—, tu eres el culpable de todo esto, tú y tu cara, tu mirada, tu carácter, esa forma de pedir las cosas, ¡Tú, todo tú! —gritó dando un pisotón al suelo.

—¿Estás borracha mujer?

—Sí, estoy muy borracha, pero de deseo —sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa haciéndome arquear las cejas, hasta ese momento pude percatarme de que llevaba sólo una toalla enredada en el cuerpo y tras decir eso la dejó caer quedando desnuda frente a mí.

Me mostré reticente aunque sus palabras habían logrado excitarme un tanto, la tomé del brazo y la empujé a su cama.

—Duérmete mujer, estás fuera de ti.

Se acomodó montada a horcajadas sobre su almohada y me miró con picardía— En serio quieres mandarme a dormir.

—Mujer, no intentes tentarme, puede irte mal —amenacé.

—¡Huy! Qué miedo —me provocó de nuevo esta vez acariciándose por sí misma los senos.

Tragué en seco, me excitaba demasiado, no hacía ni media semana que había ido a verla con ese fin y ahora estaba aquí, así de disponible, acariciándose para mí, me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la cara, sus labios buscaron los míos de inmediato y siguió tocándose mientras me besaba, estaba por desquiciarme de nuevo y sucedía que, últimamente sentía que perdía el control durante las sesiones sexuales, era demasiado intenso el deseo de hacerla mía de todas las formas posibles.

Acarició con su lengua mis labios para luego morderme, detuve su rostro con mi mano y aspiré el aliento de su boca con un beso posesivo, una de sus manos se había dedicado a caricias de autosatisfacción mientras que la otra la había metido dentro del pants para dormir que yo llevaba puesto, acariciaba mi sexo con su diestra mano, me liberó, vi su cabellera azul descender por mi abdomen mientras su lengua dibujaba formas hasta llegar a mi miembro.

Entrecerré los ojos por lo gratificante que me resultaba su complacencia tan repentina, usaba su boca y su mano libre para agradarme mientras con su otra mano se acariciaba de modo que ante mí la imagen era fulminante para los sentidos o la razón.

Por un momento pensé en tomar las riendas a partir de ahí, cuando mi conciencia apenas atinaba a resonar lejanamente en mi cabeza; sin embargo en lugar de eso, decidí dejarla a que hiciera, me jaló de los brazos y me echó sobre la cama, dejando en mi oído una obscenidad que me hizo sonreír a son de juego.

—Eres una pervertida mujer —le dije.

—Tú me lo has inculcado —se montó sobre mí a horcajadas.

Comenzó a frotar su intimidad contra mi miembro para luego tomarlo y dirigirlo a su interior, tomé con las palmas sus senos y comencé a acariciarlos con pericia, sus gemidos resanaron en la habitación sin decoro alguno cuando ella misma se movía sobre mí, recordé la última vez que habíamos tenido sexo bajo esa posición; había llegado el que entonces era su pareja, ese humano débil.

Sus caderas subían y bajaban sobre mi y formaban círculos de vez en cuando estaba volviéndome loco, en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era derribarla sobre el suelo y aporrearla de forma brutal sin embargo seguía su ritmo que en un punto de tantos movimientos me ocasionó la culminación de tanta excitación, corriéndome en su interior, el movimiento brusco que di al sacudirme tras mi estrepitoso orgasmo fue su detonante que la hizo desperdigar por la habitación su aroma satisfecho.

Se tumbó encima de mí y la inconsciencia se allegó a nosotros de inmediato.

Al despertar moví su cabello para sacarlo de entre sus labios, reposaba dormida sobre mí y su saliva había humedecido mi pecho, con un dedo cerré su boca, limpié su cara llena de cabellos y vi su piel blanca, tranquila y delicada, iluminada por el sol matutino.

La acomodé sobre la cama y no se inmutó siquiera, apenas si resoplaba algún suspiro ante el movimiento, salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la cámara, ese día entrené más que cualquier otro, con más fuerza y mayor intensidad. Ya había abierto la cámara de gravedad para salir de ella cuando me percaté de algo.

La energía del insecto ex novio de la mujer se encontraba rondando la casa, de hecho no la rondaba, estaba directamente en la cocina, acompañado por los padres de la mujer y ella misma, puse los ojos en blanco y hastiado pensé en irme a mi habitación pero noté otra cosa, otra cosa que llamó mi atención.

Decidí acercarme, entre a la cocina atónito por el descubrimiento, era quizá que me había acostumbrado a no sentir cerca a idiotas como ese o que en realidad mi percepción de las cosas se había atrofiado, al entrar a la cocina las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí, sobre todo la del insecto que me observó con desprecio, no le di importancia, me senté junto a la mujer y me sirvieron la mesa como de costumbre, sin embargo no estaba ahí para comer.

El insecto no tenía oculto su ki, este se sentía como la fuerza diminuta que era, sin embargo junto a él la energía de la mujer casi cubría tres cuartas partes de la del insecto, si bien era cierto que el sujeto era una sabandija debilucha, era uno de los humanos más fuertes de la tierra, sonaba a demasiado poniéndolo en perspectiva, sin embargo el resto de la humanidad era por naturaleza demasiado débil.

Cómo era posible que ella, con el poco ejercicio que había hecho durante su viaje, y con tan poca masa muscular tuviera un ki tan por encima de lo que solía haber sido apenas hace más de un mes y medio — "Hace más de un mes y medio" —pensé en silencio mientras ellos platicaban trivialidades junto a mí.

Fruncí el ceño cuando el sujeto casi como si no estuviera ahí presente le tocó la mano a Bulma distrayéndome de mis cavilaciones, ella retiró su mano con rapidez dejando del acto únicamente mi mirada clavada en la del insecto con una amenaza limpia que quería decir "no toques lo que es mío, o te mueres infeliz". Sin decir nada me retiré.

—Vegeta —me llamó la mujer desde la mesa—; ni siquiera tocaste la comida.

—¡Hmp! No tengo hambre —contesté y me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación.

La ducha, el agua siempre me ayudaba para pensar con cierta tranquilidad, abrí el grifo y el agua cayó sobre mi cuerpo en tanto que mi mente regresaba al dato de la energía de la mujer, era que no había notado algo, algo se me había pasado.

Su energía era notoriamente diferente y a veces vibraba de formas extrañas, ya antes lo había notado, sin embargo deduje que era por el hecho de que se trataba de su aumento de actividad física, pero no podría ni por asomo tener por sí misma un resultado tan grande. Mi cabeza giraba en un sin número de ideas, luego recordé que había truncado su viaje, que podría haberla hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a los seis meses de aventuras, sin duda tenía que ser un motivo importante, al menos para ella.

También había que tomar en cuenta sus cambios de humor— debe haber sido su periodo —pensé sin embargo no lo había tenido, de pronto una idea clara se vino a mi mente, una idea que abrió mis ojos a una declaración de lo inapropiado que sería que mis sospechas fueran ciertas.

Esperé que la noche cayera encerrado en mi habitación, no entrené por segunda vez ese día ni bajé a cenar, tenía que meditar y mucho, me quedé sentado en la orilla de mi cama horas completas.

El sonido de la puerta me hizo concentrarme en la energía que cada vez se parecía menos a la de mi mujer, abrió la puerta con cautela pues ni siquiera había encendido la luz en cuanto comenzó a obscurecer. Llevaba en sus manos una caja de pizza y se sentó a mi lado.

—Vine a cenar contigo —me dijo y abrió la caja, sin embargo, no tenía apetito.

—No tengo hambre mujer —contesté sin voltear a verla.

—¿Qué? —me miró atónita.

—Dije que no tengo hambre —contesté perdiendo la paciencia.

—Bueno yo si voy a comer —dijo y comenzó a comer.

Observé su vientre unos minutos llevaba ropa un tanto holgada, pero la había visto desnuda la noche anterior y no había notado diferencias en su cuerpo, no había nada excepto su energía, tragué en seco.

—Bien —sacudió sus manos luego de terminar de cenar y me miró— ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Es porque vino de visita Yamcha?

—¿El insecto? En lo absoluto mujer, no es eso.

—¿Entonces?...

—¿Por qué truncaste tu viaje? —pregunté sin miramientos para ir directo al punto.

Su cara pintó una sorpresa azulada, y tragó saliva para luego jugar torpemente con sus dedos— Yo lo que pasa es que me sentía cansada, el clima, debe ser que ya no resistí —dijo con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte en su pecho que podía sentir la aceleración de la sangre en sus venas.

—¿Y esa ropa? Jamás te había visto puesto algo así…

—E… es que… Vegeta, bueno…

—¡Dime la verdad maldita sea! —gruñí y ella se estremeció.

—E… estuvimos ya sabes tres meses separados no teníamos sexo, no me cuidé en todo ese tiempo.

—¿No te cuidaste? —pregunté confundido.

—La inyección anti…. y… yo… yo… es... estoy… —bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos.

—Basta de tretas mujer —no quería creer lo que estaba tratando de decirme sin embargo yo bien sabía lo que era, su energía no era sólo su energía lo que sentía en ella era la combinación de su energía con la de otro ser que comenzaba a gestarse en su interior.

—E… estoy… —dijo respirando profundamente—; Vegeta, estoy embarazada…

**Sin comentarios terrícolas…**

**Gokú: Hola amigos, espera Vegeta! No te vayas…**

**Vegeta: Dije que sin comentarios, tonto.**

**Gokú: Pensé que te referías sólo a los lectores, dijiste terrícolas.**

**Vegeta: Déjate de tonterías, no contestaré tus absurdas preguntas.**

**Gokú: Vegeta te aseguro que esta vez sí es una pregunta seria.**

**Vegeta: Hmp!**

**Gokú: Tomaré eso como un sí ¿Qué escribió Bulma en la tierra?**

**Vegeta: Nada que te interese, ni nada que pudieras comprender insecto así que, largo de aquí de una buena vez.**

**Gokú: Vamos Vegeta, ya te había dicho que no soy tan tonto como tú crees, ya hasta estoy escribiendo mi propia historia.**

**Vegeta: No me interesa Kakaroto, lárgate de aquí a leérselo a quien si le interese.**

**Gokú: Pues tú te lo pierdes es muy interesante.**

**Vegeta: Hmp! Hasta la próxima terrícolas…**

**Gokú: No espera, no me has dicho que escribió…. Vegeta?... Vegeta! Ay…. Ya se fue… Nunca sabré que era… *Aflicción* **


	19. Cap 19: Deliberaciones

**Muy bien terrícolas, un poco tarde pero aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo… **

**Hay lemon, y por cierto la cursiva es un sueño...**

**Capítulo 19: Deliberaciones Internas.**

No era la primera vez que recibía una noticia que de ante mano esperaba, pero de igual forma me impactaba, el silencio reinó entre nosotros tras ser revelada por su propia voz la verdad, ésta se filtraba en mi fuero interno, mis ojos seguían clavados en una mirada turbia en sus claros ojos, en un instante pasaron de nerviosos a furiosos y resentidos.

—Es mío —me dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había robado algunos minutos entre nosotros—; no pienso pedirte permiso para tenerlo.

—No sabes la responsabilidad que es llevar ese hijo en tu vientre —le respondí ecuánime.

Mi auto control fallaba como pocas veces a lo largo de mi vida, y mi descontento no paraba de crecer, no esperaba tener un hijo, ni siquiera lo había pensado jamás, no formaba parte de mis planes y lo que menos quería era a un rival de mi propia sangre.

—Sé que yo lo quiero y no te permitiré que evites su llegada, el está aquí y es tan real como tú y como yo.

—Aún no es nada —le contesté.

—Es mío —dijo a voz fuerte y resonante de seguridad, se puso en pie y se paró junto a la puerta—, nacerá y tendrá a una valiente madre que no hará más que cuidarlo, y si es necesario dará la vida por él.

Luego de su declaración salió de mi habitación cerrando con la puerta cualquier apelativa de mi parte, al menos en ese momento, el impulso imperioso de matarla en ese mismo instante se combinaba con el respeto a su derroche de valor y fuerza de mujer guerrera a la que ya me había acostumbrado.

El silencio ocupó su lugar en mi habitación, observaba el suelo como si de él pudiera sacar una respuesta razonable, puse las manos en mi rostro frotándome para secar el sudor que imprudente me había humedecido en frío, apoyando las palmas en las rodillas me puse en pie y me dirigí pesadamente al baño, en realidad mi cerebro no dejaba de tratar de decodificar el problema que tenía entre manos.

Me duché y esto no me llevó mucho tiempo, lo que en realidad necesitaba era sentirme un poco más fresco, una vez terminado me dirigí a mi lecho para dormir, observaba la claridad de las paredes de mi habitación, no pude evitar recordar el cuartucho que tuve cuando era apenas un niño. Un pensamiento se vino a mi mente, qué habrá pensado mi padre cuando supo de mi existencia.

Definitivamente la historia era completamente diferente, lo mío había sido una bajeza, una traición inconcebible, desgraciadamente para mi linaje, para mí protegido estirpe y por el cual estaba dispuesto a morir sin descendencia, precisamente para no mancharla con sangre de seres tan impíos como lo son los débiles seres humanos.

En cierto momento de la noche, impulsado por el hecho de no poder conciliar el sueño y ante toda la confusión que había en mi mente me dirigí hasta su balcón, ahí estaba, de pié tras ella. Dormía apaciblemente; inocente pecadora, respirando con tranquilidad mientras apoyaba su cara sobre uno de sus brazos.

La idea estaba planteada en mi mente desde hacía unos momentos, era un buen plan, si lo sabía manejar correctamente podría terminar con ese problema sin que siquiera Kakaroto tuviera que enterarse, al horizonte algunos relámpagos cruzaban el cielo debido a una tormenta lejana; si tenía éxito todo acabaría bien.

Una cantidad de energía directo a ella, lo suficientemente fuerte para provocar un fallo a la gestación, lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener el embarazo por completo, pero lo suficientemente suave para evitar la muerte inminente a la mujer, se movió como si supiera que estaba ahí, como si en un sueño profundo algo le hubiera llamado y se sentó en la cama, tuve tiempo suficiente para ocultarme detrás del ventanal, completamente fuera de su vista.

La observé por el reflejo de la ventana, ahí sentada puso su mano sobre su pecho y la hizo descender hasta su bajo vientre, respiró profundamente en varias ocasiones antes de soltar un llanto amargo y sentido, sus gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas a raudales inmensos, lloraba entre gemidos y sollozos que anhelaban una caricia de calma.

Desvié la vista fastidiado para luego regresar refunfuñando hasta mi habitación, dejé pasar esa noche, sería en otra ocasión, en ese momento seguramente un presentimiento repentino le había avisado, algo dentro de su mente, algo escondido en su subconsciente quizá el llanto premonitorio del no nato, o ese sexto sentido que despierta en las mujeres en su estado; ese que según se cuenta advierte el peligro.

Me eché sobre la cama decidido a dormir, de algo estaba seguro, no podía permitir que naciera, sólo me traería problemas, respiré profundamente entre pensamientos innecesarios y destrozos mentales, no hacían más que confundirme cada vez más, necesitaba aclarar mi mente, el nuevo día quizá me traería la claridad requerida.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre las manos y esperé a que el sueño llegara a mis ojos. ..

No recordé mi sueño por la mañana, sólo me quedó la insípida noción de una pesadilla obscura, con un deje siniestro. Fueron una serie de golpes, cortos y continuos los qué me habían robado la paz en ese momento, despertándome tan temprano que ni siquiera el sol perezoso se había esclarecido, el llamado en la puerta resultaba autómata conforme lo percibía y del otro lado no lograba sentir ninguna señal de energía.

Me levanté con cautela y puse guardia detrás del muro al lado de la puerta, no sabía qué era. Aventé con la mano el cerrojo abriéndola con el pie de par en par; no podría describir el ridículo que sentí al notar al pequeño robot de la cocina entrando sin miedo alguno a mi habitación.

—Espero que pasara buena noche señor Vegeta —pausaba entre palabras, con una voz monótona y regular, en realidad nunca me había tocado escuchar hablar a alguno de esos cacharros—; la señorita le mandó el desayuno.

Apenas terminó la frase y comenzó la labor de desplegar una mesa portátil en la que acomodó varios platos uno tras otro, se giró y se retiró de inmediato sin decir nada más. Me extrañé por el gesto pero luego supe de qué se trataba, no quería verme en la cocina.

Terminé de desayunar y me dirigí de inmediato a la cámara de gravedad, respiré profundo decidido a olvidar tantas algarabías producidas por culpa de los arrebatos sexuales en los que me había visto involucrados con la terrícola más insulsa sobre la faz de ese ridículo y sobrado planeta.

Hice estiramientos antes de comenzar el calentamiento, mientras me preparaba para lo dicho; me establecí dentro de mis posibilidades un pensamiento hermético en el cual no debería atravesar en lo absoluto ni esa mujer ni su tesonería, logré ejecutar gran parte de mi rutina de entrenamiento con el éxito de no pensar en los contra tiempos que se habían allegado a mi cabeza durante el día anterior.

En un momento me dejé llevar por el entrenamiento, sin pensarlo, la rutina rabiosa me ayudaba a liberar la tensión que me causaba lo externo, lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra mi propia energía me ayudaba en ejercicios de esquives y rapidez, grité arrojando mis mejores golpeas a un enemigo invisible.

Dentro de mi cabeza un pensamiento trajo a otro traicionándome de inmediato.

—Eres el mejor guerrero, Vegeta— la voz del rey; mi padre, se filtró de entre mis enterrados recuerdos hasta el presente enviándome al suelo por la distracción y la pesadez de la gravedad dentro de la cámara— cuando elijas mujer cuida que sea también una poderosa guerrera, así asegurarás la elevada clase de nuestra casta.

Él ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado que su hijo el príncipe de la raza guerrera la cual imponía sobre las demás especies y que acalambraba en cuanto a unión incluso al desgraciado de Freezer, procrearía con una hembra de otra especie, de una especie tan débil como lo es la humana, me reproché internamente por mi debilidad hacia ella.

Sabía dentro de mí que destruir al pequeño intruso conllevaría un problema irreversible con la mujer, mientras se diera cuenta de mi intervención, de momento me sentí tentado a regresar esa misma noche para ejecutar el plan de la noche anterior, ese dónde puedo deshacerme del no nato sin que ella se enterase.

No me rebajaría a eso, sería un insulto, si bien era cierto que había llegado a destruir planetas enteros con toda su población incluyendo bastardos que aún no habían nacido, la simple idea de destruir a uno propio me causo repugnancia, era evidente que no quería que naciera, bien lo tenía entendido; su existencia no me traería nada bueno, sino sólo problemas, además de un sin número de posibilidades que a mi vista en retrospectiva hacia todo evento que ocurre para conmigo; a mi vista pudieran acontecer entre cosas buenas y no tan buenas.

El desgraciado de Kakaroto, como en otras tantas ocasiones llegó a mi mente mientras trataba de recuperar mi concentración ante el entrenamiento, él tenía un hijo con una terrícola; esa chillona de pelo negro a la cual obedece en todo. Recordé de inmediato la forma en la cual atacó a Raditz, según lo que logramos identificar por medio del rastreador ese mocoso sin ninguna instrucción ni entrenamiento había logrado causarle un grave daño a su cuerpo y destruyó su armadura.

Sabíamos que la fusión de nuestra sangre con la sangre terrícola evocaba a un poder diferente y mayor, en este caso mi mente me enviaba a direcciones cambiantes. Si ese muchacho que había engendrado naciera más débil que el mocoso con el cual hago comparativa, no significaría nunca un problema para mí, sin embargo si sería una vergüenza y una deshonra terrible.

Por otro lado, sí resultaba más fuerte que el hijo de Kakaroto, sería ciertamente un orgullo para la sangre de la cual proviene, sin embargo en ese caso la desventaja sería que en un futuro cuando éste fuera lo suficientemente mayor y evidentemente me guardara rencor, me traería problemas.

Tenía hambre, dejé el entrenamiento, cansado por el mismo y por el hecho de cavilar tanto tiempo en lo mismo, la energía de la mujer que palpitaba se encontraba en dirección a su laboratorio así que me dirigí a la cocina aprovechando su ausencia, comí con rapidez y salí directo a mi habitación, evitarla se volvería entonces de nuevo un habito, y pasarían así de nuevo los meses, lo sopesé por cuestión de algunos minutos, luego hubo un cambio en la energía de la mujer.

—De ninguna manera insecto— dije percatándome de que la energía del insecto ex pareja de Bulma y que recientemente había llegado para servir como estorbo, estaba demasiado cerca de ella, a su alrededor no sentía la presencia diminuta de los trabajadores; estaban solos, dentro del laboratorio…

La desgraciada situación no había mejorado en lo absoluto con mi último acto; me encontraba en ese momento de pie junto a una de las ventanas del laboratorio, con mi ki completamente oculto para lograr escuchar de lo que hablaban, ese insecto infeliz también se había percatado del cambio en la energía de ella por ende suponía por supuesto que llevaba un embarazo de saiyajin.

—Sólo quería conversar —dijo el insecto removiendo algunos lápices de una caja de metal cilíndrica.

—Está bien Yamsha —contestó la mujer sin dejar de ver sus planos— ¿Cómo te va en tus entrenamientos?

—Bien, estoy entrenando de nuevo en el desierto, ya sabes, recordando viejos tiempos —dijo el insecto y sonrió con melancolía.

—Suena bien —contestó aún sumergida en sus asuntos.

—¿Bulma? —la llamó el insecto— ¿cómo te va?

—Bien, estoy bastante ocupada —contestó con una amplia sonrisa de disculpa.

—Bueno, sí, me refiero a… tú ya sabes quién.

—"¿Tú ya sabes quién?" —pensé poniendo los ojos en blanco— "¡Claro que sabe quien!"

—¿De qué me hablas Yamsha?

—Pues a lo que tenías con… ¿Tienes?

—Yo jamás tuve nada con nadie Yamsha deja de tartamudear y pásame esos planos —señaló a la mesa que se ubicaba detrás de ellos.

—"¿Qué no tiene qué?" —fruncí el ceño ante mi pregunta no formulada.

—Bueno, yo pensaba que tenías algo con…

—Basta Yam, no sigas con eso… fue sólo una ilusión —lo interrumpió sacándose los lentes.

—¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó con enfado.

—No, yo me lo hice sola —contestó y puso de nuevo sus lentes en su lugar.

—Sabes Bulma, quiero que estés enterada y que lo tomes en cuenta —hablo serio—; pese a todo te amo, yo… yo no dudaría un segundo si quisieras regresar…

—"¿Regresar?" —pensé al borde de la histeria— "¡esa endemoniada sabandija quiere morirse!"

—Yam, si piensas quedarte un tiempo de visita, no lo hagas pesado —respondió ella.

—"¡¿Quedarse un tiempo?!"

—Lo siento Bulma, yo… yo sólo quería que lo supieras, quería que entendieras, si no tienes a nadie pues, me tienes a mí y yo no te fallaré.

—No te preocupes Yam, estaré bien.

—Las ilusiones no llevan a nada bueno.

—Lo sé, también deberías darte a ti mismo ese consejo.

—Yo no tengo ilusiones falsas.

—Yo tampoco —dijo un poco enfadada.

—Pero dijiste que…

—Basta Yamsha o tendré que correrte.

—Bien no diré nada más sobre la terrible idea que fue dejarme por ese….

Calló al verme entrar por la puerta del laboratorio, ya era suficiente, no le consentiría ni un minuto más de charla indebida con mi mujer.

—¿Ese qué? —preguntó la mujer, que no había sentido mi presencia.

—ese… ese… ese… eh… ese día que Puar vació sobre la mesa un refresco fue muy cómico—contestó el insecto riendo nervioso mientras un brillo azul le marcaba el temor en el rostro.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora? —preguntó la mujer sin levantar la vista de los planos.

—Largo de aquí —rompí mi silencio llamando también la atención de ella que abriendo mucho los ojos se giró para verme.

—Ni te creas que te temo Vegeta —dijo el insecto—, sínico.

—Fuera —entrecerré los ojos mientras pronunciaba la amenazante palabra.

—No la dejaré sola contigo —reunió todo su valor para hablar.

—¡Fuera! —se adelantó la mujer supongo que para evitarle la muerte.

El insecto no tuvo más que salir cabizbajo de la escena dejándonos solos en absoluto silencio y mirándonos fijamente, ya que había echado a la sabandija de mi vista me dispuse a retirarme también, me giré y caminé hacia la puerta.

—¿A eso viniste? —preguntó la mujer desde su escritorio.

—Detesto a esa sabandija —me limité a contestar y seguí mi camino.

—Pensé que querías hablar —dijo abandonando la silla.

—Hablar sobre qué —pregunté como si sufriera de amnesia.

—¿Cómo?

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo mujer, hablar significaría que el tema está abierto a discusión y no es así.

—Qué quieres decir con eso.

—Que quién decide soy yo.

—¡No me digas!

—Justo ahora lo estoy haciendo insulsa sin cerebro.

—Soy su madre, no tienes derecho…

La interrumpí cuando con un movimiento veloz la levanté sujeta del cuello de la bata, por encima del escritorio, echándola sobre él bocarriba sostuve sus manos por encima de su cabeza estando yo de pie frente a ella mirándola de cabeza —Dije que no está abierto a discusión.

Jadeo asustada, entrecerró los ojos y se hicieron cristalinos, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, quiso hablar de nuevo, bien sabía que seguiría defendiendo su estúpido punto, así que le di la vuelta al escritorio y tomándola de las rodillas la acerqué a mi abriendo sus piernas, levanté su tronco y mordí con fuerza sus labios.

Arranqué sin problemas la liga de su cabello enredando en su suavidad mis dedos, eché su cabeza hacia atrás jalando de un gran manojo de cabello y mordí su cuello, bajé las manos hasta poder sujetar sus brazos mientras me dedicaba a besar, lamer y morder su cuello y pecho, abrí su bata bajándola hasta sus manos que apoyaban sobre la mesa detrás de ella que arqueaba su cuerpo hacia mí accesible.

Regresé las manos a sus brazos mientras observaba su cuerpo perceptivo que ya había comenzado a regar en el ambiente su aroma y comenzaba a dar las claras señales de su excitación arrebatadora, a través de la tela de su blusa pude observar sus senos que no podían evitar mostrarme la dureza de sus pezones. Lamí y acaricié sus senos sin cuidado alguno por encima de la tela de su blusilla sin mangas.

Sus gemidos no se dejaron esperar de nuevo la poseía, estaba ahí y pese a todo accedía como una esclava a permitir que hiciera con ella lo que bien me pareciera. Bajé su blusa hasta descubrir sus senos, y continué acariciándola sin pudor alguno.

Abrí toscamente su ropa interior, se quejó ante la violencia pero segundos después luchaba contra el material de mi camisa para echarla a un lado, le permití sacarme la prenda, la situación se había tornado demasiado sexual, era esa atracción que llegaba casi por sí sola, ese deseo, esas ansias de tenerla de hacerla mía, de ser su dueño.

Me besó con pasión desmedida, su olor y el sabor de su saliva era un tanto diferente sin embargo si pudiera clasificarlo con las experiencias anteriores diría que era aún más excitante, y que su aroma era más atractivo, tanto que perder el control; aún más que antes se me antojaba demasiado sencillo.

Acerqué su pelvis a la orilla del escritorio y se recostó apoyando el peso en sus codos para verme, lo que quedaba de mi atuendo cayó al piso mientras me introducía en ella que lanzando un gemido estruendoso movió la cadera perceptiva al sentirme.

Comencé a embestirla con fuerza y sin miramientos, de algo estaba seguro, no tenía intención de tratarla con delicadeza debido a su estado, a fin de cuentas esa no sería la forma con la cual podría deshacerme del intruso, ella no había dejado de apoyar su cuerpo sobre sus codos encima de la mesa, si no que solo echaba hacia atrás su cabeza recibiéndome y gimiendo de placer.

Memorizado como lo tenía cada centímetro de su piel a tal grado que con los ojos cerrados la reconocería, acariciaba su cuerpo inmaculado con pericia, haciéndola gemir justo cuando acariciaba sus zonas más erógenas, las más sensibles mientras el vaivén continuaba sin cesar. Me elevé apoyando una rodilla sobre el escritorio trayéndola conmigo hacia arriba, se empujó de inmediato para sentir mi orgasmo y echando las manos a los lados arrugando con los puños sus planos, gritó su clímax sin reparo.

Apoyé los codos a los lados de su cara, la observé unos momentos mientras ella mantenía sus ojos cerrado respirando agitadamente aún con los espasmos post orgásmicos.

—Así arreglaremos siempre las cosas —dijo aún tomando bocanadas de aire.

Su suposición de que ya todo estaba resuelto por el simple hecho de haber tenido sexo me hizo sonreír.

—Si arreglado ya estaba mujer —le respondí quitándome de encima y poniéndome mi ropa.

—No de nuevo Vegeta.

—Yo decidiré si esa pequeña sabandija nace o no.

—No le digas sabandija tonto —me dijo arrojándome con uno de los planos—; es tu hijo, tu también serías una sabandija.

—No, su madre es una sabandija —sonreí un poco.

—¡No! —gritó tomando los planos— Tú eres ¡Túú! —gritó arrojándome con todo aquello que tuvo a la mano.

Salí sin que ninguna de esas cosas me tocara siquiera y me encaminé a la cámara estaba listo para la segunda sesión de entrenamiento, iba directo cuando vi que en uno de los árboles cercanos se encontraba el insecto con un par de audífonos puestos, reí con cierto deje de victoria al sospechar el motivo por el cual podría haber optado en usarlos.

Durante mi segunda sesión de entrenamientos, mi concentración fue más clara que en la ocasión anterior, mi desempeño y en general el resto de mi trabajo fueron mejores, sólo de vez en cuando aparecía en mi mente la frase pronunciada por la mujer: "Es tu hijo". No me permití el descanso, seguí entrenando hasta ya muy entrada la noche

No podía permitirme la pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo los pensamientos encausados a ese tema no se alejaban, en cierto momento del entrenamiento llegué a una conclusión a mi vista bastante apropiada. Si el mocoso nacía con un nivel aceptable de pelea, viviría, si no mismo al momento de nacer lo haría desaparecer, no permitiría que ese capricho significara mi vergüenza.

El entrenamiento se hizo casi por si solo tan pesado que apenas lograba mantenerme en pie dentro de la cámara, me acerqué a los controles y apague la máquina, deshabilitándolo todo e incluso la compuerta se abrió esperando a que saliera, en lugar de eso me quedé observando la nada un momento mientras seguía tratando de ver el futuro por medio de análisis a los hechos y a todo lo que me rodeaba.

No tenía intención de ver de nuevo a la mujer, al menos ese día, sin embargo cuando entré a mi habitación ahí la tenía, había llenado la mesa de comida y estaba sentada sobre la cama. Llevaba un moño en el cabello y un vestido de flores algo holgado para lo que generalmente solía usar, un par de zapatos de piso y jugueteaba con las manos mostrando apenas la cara enrojecida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté por su intromisión en mi habitación.

—No saliste a comer, así que traje tu comida que ahora es también tu cena aquí —me respondió poniéndose de pie.

—No necesito que me traigas nada mujer, si tengo hambre yo mismo busco la comida.

—Bueno sólo quise ser amable —dijo enfadándose— por qué no puedes aceptar la amabilidad y así nada más.

—¿De qué demonios estás disfrazada? —pregunté sin prestarle atención a su comentario anterior.

—No estoy disfrazada simio tonto sin modales; es ropa de maternidad.

—Bueno, no me interesa —declaré comenzando a comer.

—No puede ser tan malo —dijo poniéndose de nuevo tensa.

—En realidad si, te vez horrenda.

—No me refiero al vestido Vegeta —su rostro de nuevo se mostró sonrojado.

—¿Entonces?...

—Al hecho de… ya sabes… ¿Tener un hijo?...

—Tú tendrás un hijo —respondí— yo tendré un estorbo.

—No digas eso ¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar?

—Créeme mujer, he hecho más de lo que crees —dije pensando en mi aceptación a esperar a que naciera y se despegara de su madre para lograr medirle el nivel de pelea.

—A qué le temes Vegeta.

—Yo no le temo a nada —dije terminando de comer.

—¿Temes que no sea tan fuerte como Gohan?

Le dediqué una mirada seria a su rostro ante la cual abrió de par en par los ojos y dejó ver el pensamiento en su cabeza de que había hablado más de la cuenta, efectivamente había hablado de más, era cierto, ese era uno de mis malos presentimientos en cuanto al nacimiento del mocoso, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que me avergonzara de esa manera.

—Quiero descansar, fuera de aquí —le dije haciendo a un lado la mesilla y echándome sobre la cama.

—Me gustaría que fuera niña —dijo recostándose a mi lado y acurrucándose para conmigo.

Generalmente la hubiera sacado de la cama de inmediato por su atrevimiento, sin embargo tocó un tema que no esperaba que sacara y que por supuesto me turbaba el no haberlo tomado en cuenta, todo ese tiempo había estado sacando conjeturas pensando en que el que nacería de ella sería un varón, y si fuera hembra, mis ojos no paraban de analizar la pared del techo mientras mi mente giraba de nuevo como en un torbellino de ideas.

Evidentemente la mataría, no quería una hembra de descendencia, de primogénita sería un caos, definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a tolerar tal cosa, efectivamente me sentiría aún más obligado a deshacerme de ella en cuanto naciera y por el simple hecho de su género. Lo que me pareció un momento analizando aquella situación tan embarazosa que supondría que el mocoso pudiera ser mocosa, fue en realidad un compendio de casi una hora, ni la mujer ni yo habíamos vuelto a hablar y no percibí el momento en el cual quedó dormida junto a mí.

Dormía plácidamente, su rostro descansaba sobre el torso de su mano y el calor de su cuerpo había impregnado buena parte del lecho, de momento sentí un desprecio terrible, esperaba sentir el impulso asesino para deshacerme de ella y de todo rastro de lo que ella es y de lo que había traído a mi vida

El desprecio momentáneo se fue, para dejar en su lugar un irritable confort, que no hacía más que molestarme, en realidad no sabría describir lo que su compañía me causó en aquel momento, me levante poniendo las manos en el rostro, salí por completo de la cama y caminé hasta el balcón, pensar se había vuelto un habito de ese día.

Me senté en una silla en el balcón y me apoyé pesadamente sobre el respaldo del sofá, esperaba una señal de los astros que me ayudara a pensar, sin embargo las nubes habían empañado el cielo que no dejaba escapar ni un espacio de luz y lo poco que se podía reconocer no era más que la acumulación de agua.

El agua fresca de una llovizna ligera comenzó a caer sobre mí y mis pensamientos que parecían haberse desperdigado a las afueras de la corporación, dejé de pensar y dormí profundamente esperando que un lugar dentro de mi inconsciente estuviese lo suficientemente cansado como para no soñar, sin embargo estaba equivocado.

_Entrenaba en uno de tantos asteroides lejos de la tierra, golpeaba con las manos el aire viciado del lugar, había estado entrenando sin cesar, si algo no tenía en ese momento era claridad, simplemente entrenaba, de momento una mirada furiosa que no reconocí llamó mi atención haciéndome virar, no lo reconocí pero de inmediato supe de quién se trataba._

_—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —pregunté enfadado._

_—No te parece obvio —contestó amenazante—; vine a matarte… Padre…_

_—No me digas… ¿Crees que te será fácil?..._

_—No tanto como fue deshacerme de mi madre._

_—¿Qué? —no pude creer lo que escuchaba y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda._

_—Eso que tú no pudiste hacer, padre —mencionaba el seudónimo con desprecio—, pero ya no te preocuparás más por eso, ahora está muerta…_

_Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro aún a medias oculto en las tinieblas y que era justo lo que no me permitía verle por completo, no pude moverme después de eso, el sonido de una carcajada siniestra muy parecida a la mía se coló en el ambiente cortándome cómo si un montón de navajas atravesaran mi cuerpo, salió a la luz de pronto y no era más que mi viva imagen quince años atrás, incluso portaba el traje de batalla con los escudos del rey y de Freezer, mi boca se descolocó y no pude evitar sentir cierta angustia, mezclada con enfado y desesperación. El puño de lleno en mi rostro me devolvió a la realidad que me hizo retorcerme en la silla._

Llovía a raudales, la tierra hecha lodo chasqueaba por la continua caída de agua, respiré más tranquilo al hacerme consciente de la realidad, alrededor de mi estaba húmedo sin embargo no me mojaba más, me percaté de una frazada marrón con la que había sido cubierto y sobre mi cabeza se alzaba un enorme paraguas, que más bien era una sombrilla de playa. En algún momento de la noche la mujer me había cubierto.

**Bueno terrícolas, esta semana estuve bastante atareado, a eso se debió la tardanza, en realidad me encontraba…**

**Gokú: Hola amigos soy Gokú…**

**Vegeta: No hay nada que hacer con tu estupidez…**

**Gokú: Pues déjame que te cuente que ya hay gente leyendo mi propia historia…**

**Vegeta: ¿A si?... ¿Qué descerebrado puede leer lo que sea que tu mente dispersa escribiera?…**

**Bulma: ¿Me llamaste descerebrada?**

**Vegeta: ¡¿Tú qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!**

**Gokú: Yo mismo la traje ella está revisando mi historia…**

**Bulma: ¡Jum! Sabes Vegeta, no recuerdo que estuvieras tan sereno ese día en el laboratorio…**

**Vegeta: Silencio mujer, nadie pidió tu opinión.**

**Bulma: Bromeas, esta historia se trata de mí, por qué no les cuentas la escenita de celos que montaste?**

**Vegeta: Es mi historia mujer entrometida, no te permitiré que vengas a sermonearme Grrr!**

**Bulma: No me gruñas, eso no es comunicación.**

**Vegeta: No me interesa, largo de aquí y tú también Kakaroto.**

**Bulma: Está bien, vayámonos Gokú…**

**Gokú: Pero no has dicho nada de mi historia…**

**Vegeta: No pensarás irte con él….**

**Bulma: Eso es lo que acabas de pedir *chirrea dientes***

**Vegeta: No me refiero que vayan al mismo destino mujer, no digas estupideces!**

**Gokú: Yo creo que, debería….**

**Vegeta, Bulma: ¡TÚ CÁLLATE!**

**Gokú: HIP!**

**Bulma: Pues ya revisaré toda esta historia y verás cómo te desmiento…**

**Vegeta: Guarda silencio Bulma y no te atrevas a tocar mis cosas ¬¬**

**Gokú: Hasta la próxima amigos, creo que esto va para largo… *Ríe***


End file.
